Esclavos de la pasión
by Dria Chiba
Summary: La tierra del sol naciente, actual morada de los tres más grandes clanes de vampiros que habitan la faz de la tierra. En este sin igual escenario se encuentran los hermanos Chiba, quienes se verán en medio de un singular conflicto, en donde las voluntades y las pasiones serán sus más grandes enemigos, convirtiéndolos a todos, en esclavos de sus pasiones.
1. Argumento

**…"Esclavos de la pasión"…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **Argumento…**

 **.**

 **La tierra del sol naciente, actual morada de los tres más grandes clanes de vampiros que habitan la faz de la tierra, se ha encontrado fraccionada desde la antigüedad como resultado de las inciertas diferencias que han reinado entre los clanes desde épocas inmemorables.**

 **Aquellas diferencias jamás habían pesado tanto como en la actualidad lo hacía para cada uno de los miembros que formaban parte de los distintos clanes.**

 **Y solo un pequeño error bastara para desencadenar una disputa sin igual entre las familias más poderosas de los clanes.**

 **En este sin igual escenario se encuentran los hermanos Chiba, quienes se verán en medio de un singular conflicto, en donde las voluntades y las pasiones serán sus más grandes enemigos, desencadenando así, el más sublime de los deseos, convirtiéndolos a todos, en esclavos de sus pasiones.**

 **.**


	2. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Estoy de vuelta!_**

 ** _Estuve trabajando con una nueva historia que les traigo a continuación._**

 ** _Aclaro de una vez, que esta historia es completamente diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Aun así espero que le den una oportunidad y por supuesto que les guste._**

 ** _Bueno sin más, les dejo leer el comienzo._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **Prólogo** **…**

 **.**

Aquella noche la morada de los Chiba era un hervidero de actividad. Las luces tintineantes dejaban ver el movimiento exhaustivo de los presentes, quienes se divertían con esmero, con el desenfreno habitual que su linaje permitía.

La sala estaba infestada de hembras, hembras humanas, que bailaban y reían con la inocente conciencia de ser el centro de atención, pero Andrew Tsukino sabia la verdad, aquel no era precisamente el motivo por el que fueran la sede de todas las miradas.

Mujeres incautas, imbéciles seres inferiores que ni siquiera eran conscientes de todos los peligros que las rodeaban en aquellos instantes.

Las hembras pululaban como moscas a la miel, sin el más mínimo conocimiento de que antes de que terminara la velada servirían para saciar uno de los apetitos más peligrosos que existía en aquellos lares.

Pero aquel desconocimiento era lo que hacía que Andrew se sintiera falto de tentación, falto de deseo. Asqueado por el simple hecho de ver aquellas insulsas y poco apetecibles mujeres que buscaban compañía entre los de su clase.

Era un hecho que todos los ahí presentes al igual que él, prefería a las de su propia especie para saciar aquel sin igual apetito, aquella sed de sangre y de sexo, el problema radicaba que las normas prohibían a los machos saciarse de aquellas apetencias de las hembras de su especie. Había un precio que había que pagar para poder hacerlo, uno que muchos pagaban con gusto.

Aquel era un asunto complicado, no solo porque el precio era un precio alto para muchos de ellos que valoraban demasiado su independencia, si no por que las hembras escaseaban en una naturaleza como la de ellos, donde el macho era predominante en todos los sentidos.

Además de todo, estaba el hecho de que en palabras de su hermano mayor, no podía desairar a su anfitrión, y a pesar de que la idea no le era en lo más mínimo incitante, era consciente de que antes de que terminara la velada tendría que adueñarse de alguna de aquellas hembras humanas, saciar su sed de sangre… y tal vez dar rienda a sus demás deseos y necesidades.

Camino por entre la muchedumbre, observando con especial aburrimiento el movimiento bullicioso de aquella velada. No estaba seguro de que era menos aceptable, el que tendría que participar en aquella distorsionada velada o estar en el lugar de su hermano mayor, dialogando con su anfitrión, Sabio Chiba.

El bastardo líder de los Chiba no era precisamente alguien con quien el deseara entablar una larga y aburrida conversación. Pero Haruka estaba realmente convencido de que aquella alianza era lo mejor para el clan Tsukino, y Andrew respetaba los deseos de su hermano mayor y líder.

También podía decir que su hermana menor tenía suerte de no tener que estar ahí, aunque dado el cariz de la velada, Haruka jamás le habría permitido a la pequeña e ingenua Serenity presentarse en aquella reunión.

Los cuatro hermanos Chiba habían hecho una pequeña aparición, pues los muy bastardos inmediatamente después de la cena se habían ido disculpando uno a uno y habían desaparecido sin más, y Andrew en aquellos momentos no pudo más que envidiarlos, pues él deseaba con desesperación marcharse, pero no podía cometer aquella descortesía, casi podía escuchar la reprimenda de Haruka si se atrevía a largarse.

Expulso sus sentidos, permitiéndose sentir todas las presencias que en aquellos momentos lo rodeaban, eran escasos los Tsukino que estaban ahí, acompañándolos por el simple hecho de proteger al jefe de su clan.

También podía percibir el aroma de la sangre fresca y podía sentir, más que oír, a los impacientes machos que se habían alejado con alguna humana, saciaban su sed y mucho más con ellas. Era algo inevitable, la alimentación en un macho estaba combinada con sexo, lo vieran por donde lo vieran era algo casi inevitable.

Existían quienes podían resistir la necesidad, pero era realmente escasos los que lo lograban, ya que era demasiado intensa la necesidad cuando se alimentaban.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba sacarse sus presencias de la mente, el estar con tantos Chiba lo enfermaba, habían sido sus enemigos desde que tenía memoria, aunque siempre había sido más por costumbre que porque realmente alguna vez le hubieran hecho daño, pero el sentirlos cerca lo ponía alerta.

Y pensar que el motivo por el que se encontraran ahí varios de los miembros más importantes de los Tsukino era lograr una alianza con los Chiba, parecía bastante bizarro.

Mientras vagaba por el salón intentando despejar su mente, fue justo en aquel momento cuando la sintió, incluso antes de mirarla siquiera, algo extraño impulso su cuerpo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía y llevado por aquella extraña sensación, camino sin aparente rumbo.

Una puerta abatible de doble hoja le dio la bienvenida llevándolo justo a un pequeño jardín interior. El lugar estaba resplandeciente gracias a las luces iridiscentes que lo iluminaban todo.

Y justo ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a él, observaba sin prestar atención un pequeño botón de rosa de color rosado que sus manos sostenían.

No necesito preguntar para saber que era una de su especie, y por supuesto tenía que ser una Chiba o por lo menos perteneciente a alguna de las líneas de sangre inferiores de los Chiba, estaba casi seguro por el color castaño de sus cabellos, pero por extraño que pareciera en aquel momento nada de eso le importo.

Era su sangre la que le llamaba con una salvaje inquietud que lo dejo abrumado por un instante.

Ella giro de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que un pequeño jadeo escapaba de sus labios al mirarlo. El botón en sus manos fue estrujado con violencia al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Ella era perfecta, su piel cristalina, sus ojos de un intenso color esmeralda llenos de anhelo, brillantes de conocimiento y reconocimiento y su sangre… su sangre llamándolo con aquella violencia, no hizo más que enardecer todo su ser.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó a ella con violencia, y para su deleite ella no retrocedió, se quedó quieta… esperando por él…

.

.

 ** _Que les ha parecido?_**

 ** _Sé que aún queda un poco confuso, pero aclaro que la historia es básicamente sobre los hermanos Chiba._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de mi nuevo fic. Nos leemos el próximo lunes con el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	3. Capítulo 1 Colisión

_Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Como las quiero mucho, y la chicas que me siguen por facebook (Me encuentran como Adriana Tsukino) son muy lindas, les dejo adelantado el primer capitulo de esta historia._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este cap aclare un par de dudas._**

 ** _Las dejo leer y espero que les guste_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **Parte I. Encrucijada…**

.

.

 _Capítulo 1. Colisión_

.

.

El conflicto era inevitable.

Por primera vez en décadas, Mamoru Chiba podía decir con exactitud que un verdadero conflicto entre clanes había comenzado.

Y aunque lo cierto era que él no estaba seguro de por qué la rivalidad entre los clanes había existido en un comienzo, ya hacía de aquello varios milenios, mucho antes de que él existiera, sí que sabía que lo había motivado en aquellas últimas semanas.

Lita Kino, ella y Andrew Tsukino eran los principales motivos por lo que la situación se había convertido en algo insostenible.

Lita Kino, una Chiba por línea de sangre, aquella bella hembra de ojos verdes que había estado prometida a un Chiba, quien había terminado traicionándolo todo para correr a los brazos de un Tsukino. Aunque también había una teoría diferente, una que solamente Darien Chiba había permitido creerse, y era que Lita había sido forzada.

Aquella era la primera vez en todos sus cientos de años que Mamoru miraba con sus propios ojos que las circunstancias con los Tsukino iban realmente mal.

No era que los Tsukino no merecieran todo la rabia de los Chiba sobre ellos después de lo que había pasado, era simplemente que la certeza de que aquello era una jodida excusa no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos.

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor desde que ella se había marchado, hacía ya un par de semanas de ello. Y Mamoru simplemente no lograba, y probablemente no lo lograría jamás, comprender el estúpido proceder de Lita Kino.

Ella lo había abandonado todo; su clan, su honor y su familia, por un bastardo miembro del clan Tsukino, y eso simplemente escapaba de su comprensión.

Mamoru no lograba percibir una razón para una actitud tan estúpida e impulsiva. Para él, lo más valioso siempre seria su clan, por supuesto después de sus cuatro hermanos, los que aún le quedaban con vida.

Pero era algo que tenía bastante claro desde siempre, el hecho irrefutable de que él jamás traicionaría a sus hermanos, ni a su clan, mucho menos por un enemigo como lo eran los Tsukino y por supuesto los Black.

Aunque en los últimos días, las cosas habían dado un giro completamente inesperado y el clan de los Black se había alzado como sus inamovibles aliados, por supuesto, Mamoru no podía ser tan idiota como para creer en la supuesta lealtad de los Black.

Por extraño que pareciera, y a pesar de que en las últimas semanas se habían mostrado solidarios en cada aspecto, Mamoru no creí en ellos, tal vez eran sus instintos tan arraigados que no lograba hacerse a la idea, pero algo dentro de él mismo se lo impedía.

Estaba claro que la decisión de Lita había dejado graves consecuencias, no solo el hecho de que Sabio hubiera decidido hacer una alianza con los Black para vengarse de la afrenta de los Tsukino.

También estaba el hecho de que su hermano pequeño, Darien Chiba, de pronto se había vuelto un completo sanguinario sin escrúpulos, deseoso de venganza.

Usualmente el papel de sanguinario había sido siempre de Mamoru. El problema era que Lita Kino, la prometida de Darien, se había llevado con ella la cordura de su hermano pequeño, y entonces a Mamoru le había tocaba actuar con cautela, en un intento de proteger a su hermano de alguna idiotez.

Él sabía muy bien que todo aquello no radicaba precisamente en la novia robada, era más bien el hecho de que Darien hubiera quedado deshonrado y humillado ante el robo de la que iba a ser suya.

Lita Kino, perteneciente a la línea de sangre secundaria, había sido una buena candidata a compañera, y Sabio había ordenado a los hermanos que alguno debía tomarla como compañera, a pesar de que ninguno se había entusiasmado con la idea, todos habían estado dispuestos a hacerlo.

Los motivos eran simples, las hembras escaseaban y por supuesto cualquiera de ellos hubiera gozado con la idea de tener una compañera a su lado, dejar de lado las visitas nocturnas a los humanos para poder alimentarse hubiera sido solo un premio adicional.

Las uniones, entregas y juramentos de sangre se habían convertido más en un protocolo para proteger a las escasas hembras nacidas dentro de los clanes. Aunque Mamoru había escuchado que los vínculos se habían creado por si solos en el pasado, jamás había visto uno con sus propios ojos.

En la actualidad se requería el juramento de sangre para poder hacer una alianza con la compañera escogida, o en aquel caso elegida.

Y Darien había sido el designado, el juramento de sangre había estado a punto de realizarse, hasta que aquella noche Lita había huido con el cabrón de Andrew Tsukino.

La mayor contrariedad era que los Tsukino habían cerrado filas frente al agresor y se negaban a hacerle pagar por su agresión. Por supuesto, también se habían negado a regresar a la aludida.

Mamoru no estaba seguro de que actitud hubiera tomado en caso contrario, pues él habría protegido a su hermano sin importar la idiotez que hubiera hecho. Y eso era exactamente lo que Haruka estaba haciendo, protegiendo a su hermano menor, Andrew, sin importar que se hubiera robado a la mujer de otro.

Pero lo cierto era que aunque Mamoru adoraba la idea de aquel inevitable enfrentamiento, sabía que por cómo se estaba dando la situación, nada podía salir bien.

Y cuando todos pensaban que era irrefutable el hecho de que los clanes estarían más separados que nunca, dado la traición que los Chiba acababan de sufrir por parte de los Tsukino, cuando se les había invitado a formar y compartir de sus placeres, con la intención de aquella alianza. Sabio había decidido hacer una alianza con los Black, pasando por alto el hecho de que ellos eran los responsables de la muerte de la pequeña Hotaru, pero los hermanos Chiba no lo habían olvidado, ellos nunca lo harían.

Aquello, a los ojos de Mamoru, era un jodido insulto a la memoria de Hotaru.

El plan en un comienzo no había sido del agrado de muchos, pero lo cierto era que hasta cierto punto no había parecido tan descabellado para otros. Solo que al final, después de la traición innegable de los Tsukino, ¿cómo podrían simplemente confiar?

No podía negar que la idea de sangre y lucha lo tenía a la expectativa, era el único motivo por el que aún no había intercedido en lo que estaba ocurriendo, Mamoru encontraba toda aquella travesía bastante entretenida.

El barrullo procedente de una de las habitaciones contigua lo hizo girar en redondo, errando el trayecto hacia las afueras del recinto.

Las últimas noches habían sido una expedición sin precedentes, a pesar de que no había habido ninguna baja por parte de ninguno de los clanes, habían sido noches llenas de actividad.

Pero aquella noche en particular, su hermano Darien lo había mantenido en casa, ya que había estado especialmente irritable y Sabio le había prohibido salir del recinto.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo, aun podía escuchar el barullo, que se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en gritos en toda regla mediante se iba acercando, entonces se encontró con la escena más impresionante que había visto en varias décadas.

La luz que irradiaba la habitación daba a la escena un efecto casi irreal, una pequeña y menuda hembra luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra dos de los hombres de su clan.

Sus cabellos rubios eran un caos ondeando a su espalda mientras se zarandeaba con fuerza en un intento de soltarse de sus agresores, su piel estaba teñida de un color ocre por las heridas sanadas y su respiración constaba de pequeños y apresurados jadeos.

Pero no fue precisamente su aspecto o la escena que reflejaban lo que lo dejo más abrumado e incluso petrificado por algunos segundos, fue la extraña sensación de atracción que lo había impulsado. Como si de pronto él estuviera hecho de metal y algo en ella fuera un imán poderoso que lo atraía hacia sí.

Mamoru se sobresaltó, deshaciéndose de aquella extraña sensación cuando de pronto, Neflyte sujeto a la mujer con fuerza de los cabellos, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Kevin, que la había estado sujetando con violencia de un brazo, la soltó al verla caer, y antes siquiera de que Mamoru comprendiera lo que sus compañeros intentaban hacer Neflyte se abalanzo sobre ella.

La hembra en el suelo lo vio venir con más rapidez que el propio Mamoru, por que utilizo su puño intentando darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero Neflyte fue más rápido, desvió el rostro recibiendo el golpe en la mandíbula.

Aquello no detuvo a Neflyte ni un instante. Con violencia, sus uñas se clavaron contra los hombros de la diminuta rubia llevándola al suelo por completo, ella soltó un chillido colérico al tiempo que él se arrojaba contra ella, intentando inmovilizarla con su propio cuerpo.

Ella gruñó de pronto, mostrando los incisivos en todo su esplendor, en una amenaza tácita, uso su lengua y lo insulto sin reparo al tiempo que intentaba patearlo sin disminuir un poco la fuerza de sus piernas. Sus manos en puños golpeaban con fuerza el rostro de Neflyte, o donde estos lograran hacer contacto.

―¡Sujétala! ―ordenó Neflyte con un gruñido exasperado, al tiempo que dejaba sus colmillos crecer, abrió la boca justo cuando Kelvin sujetaba a la rubia de ambas manos, inmovilizándolas juntas sobre su rubia cabeza.

―¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ―gritó la mujer mientras seguía forcejeando, sus piernas se removían con violencia, intentando asestar un golpe.

―Cállate, maldita ramera ―exigió Neflyte al tiempo que se alejaba ligeramente de ella, llevando las manos a sus propios pantalones.

La sorpresa destello por un instante en Mamoru al comprender lo que sus compañeros pretendían, pero aquella sensación fue sustituida rápidamente por la rabia.

―¿Qué demonios significa esto? ―vociferó violentamente Mamoru haciendo que Neflyte se detuviera abruptamente, enderezándose lo suficiente para hincarse entre las piernas de ella, ella por el contrario lo ignoro siguiendo su pequeña y al parecer inútil batalla.

―Es una prisionera. Una Tsukino ―dijo Neflyte con la respiración ligeramente sobresaltada. Sus colmillos expuesto y se sexo le dijeron a Mamoru que no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo al interpretar las intenciones del jodido bastardo.

Kevin se levantó justo en aquel momento, soltando las manos de la pequeña mujer, esta aprovecho de inmediato, enderezándose un poco y atestando sus uñas contra el rostro de Neflyte, quien lanzo un gruñido mientras regresaba su atención a ella, la cólera se dibujada en sus ojos castaños. Con un solo movimiento, su mano se estampo de lleno sobre la pálida mejilla, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor al tiempo que caí de lleno contra el piso, soltando todo el aire con un fuerte gemido.

Finalmente la pequeña rubia se quedó quieta.

Aunque no le hubieran dicho que ella era una Tsukino, Mamoru lo habría sabido con solo mirarla, sus cabellos rubios y su piel blanca como la porcelana eran la clara muestra de quien era.

Mamoru no pudo evitar que la ira se adueñara de él.

―Como te atreves a forzar a una de nuestra especie ―exigió con violencia al tiempo que se acercaba amenazantemente hacia ellos. Las reglas eran claras desde siempre y aplicaban a cualquier hembra de cualquier clan.

―Ella es una Tsukino ―repitió Neflyte encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se levantaba por completo finalmente, dejando a la mujer tendida en el suelo.

Mamoru lo ignoro, y se acercó con pasos apresurados. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en ella, la pequeña rubia que estaba recostada sobre el suelo, ella era una luchadora pero todo parecía indicar que finalmente había comprendido que era una batalla perdida.

Se agacho sin pensarlo y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella de inmediato intento reponerse y con un gruñido comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras sus manos se acercaban a él amenazantemente, pero Mamoru fue más rápido, la puso de pie y la sujeto con violencia de las manos.

―¡Libérame, cabrón! ―gruñó ella mientras se removía furiosamente, sus energías parecían haberse renovado en cuestión de segundos. O tal vez era solo la situación que la impulsaba a no quedarse quieta.

―Quédate quieta ―ordenó Mamoru pero ella le ignoro por completo, una determinación se dibujó en sus ojos al tiempo que intentaba liberar sus manos del agarre del pelinegro.

Finalmente Mamoru comenzó a caminar llevándola con él a jalones.

―Ella es nuestra Mamoru ―dijo Kevin con dureza al tiempo que daba un paso al frente antes de que ambos, la rubia y Mamoru, pudieran alcanzar la puerta ―. Sabio nos dijo que podíamos conservarla ―informó con seguridad.

Las últimas noches se habían dedicado a cazar y asustar a los miembros Tsukino que eran tan idiotas de rondar las zonas que colindaban con su territorio, y por supuesto se habían topado con alguna hembra, pero hasta ese momento no se había tomado ningún prisionero.

Los Tsukino habían vuelto con los suyos a intentar recuperarse de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre. No era fácil matar a uno de su clase pero tampoco era imposible, a pesar de eso, los Tsukino no habían sufrido ninguna baja.

―¿Y que se supone que van a hacer con ella? ―preguntó Mamoru con fingido desinterés, evaluando a cada uno de ellos, y aunque conocía la respuesta, necesitaba hacerlos pensar realmente en lo que estaban haciendo.

―Sabio nos prometió a la mujer, así que, podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos ―respondió Neflyte encogiéndose de hombros.

―Creo que cruzare un par de palabras con Sabio ―dijo Mamoru comenzando a caminar hacia su propia habitación mientras sentía a la mujer estremecerse con violencia, y escuchando a sus espaldas las protestas de los otros dos presentes.

Sin pensar mucho e ignorando las protestas de la chica, camino con paso apresurado hasta su propia habitación, donde la empujo con dureza para después cerrar la puerta.

El silencio los rodeo por completo, y ella finalmente lo miro a los ojos, aquella extraña sensación que Mamoru había experimentado hacía apenas minutos atrás volvió y con mucha más fuerza de la que había recordado haber sentido.

La atracción era tal que por un momento sopeso la idea de ir hacia ella y tomar de ella lo que de pronto sentía la enorme necesidad de tomar. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería diferente de Neflyte o Kevin, y aunque no la conocía en lo más mínimo, estaba seguro de que ella no lo merecía.

Ninguna hembra de su especie, ya fuera una Tsukino o incluso una Black, merecía un trato semejante.

La mujer lo miraba ofuscada, parecía aturdida mientras sus miradas seguían tan perdidas una en la otra, hasta que de pronto ella comenzó a temblar con violencia. Ya pesar de eso, sus parpados revolotearon con violencia y lo encaro agitando su cabeza ligeramente, como si intentara deshacerse de aquella sensación que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

―Exijo hablar con Sabio Chiba ―dijo ella en un susurro aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación, justo en ese momento sus colmillos comenzaban a alargarse lentamente, otra vez era una amenaza, pero probablemente al estar tan asustada no podía evitar dejar que sus instintos se adueñaran de ella.

―¿Y qué crees que hará Sabio Chiba cuando hables con él? ―preguntó Mamoru sinceramente intrigado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por aquella cabeza rubia?

―Devolverme con los míos, por supuesto ―clamó con decisión ―, ¡esto es de cobardes! ―agregó con evidente desdén en la mirada.

―Pero si fue el mismo Sabio Chiba quien autorizo tú rapto ―informó él encogiéndose de hombros.

El miedo destello en sus bellos y atormentados ojos azules ante las palabras del pelinegro.

―No ―susurró tan suavemente que Mamoru apenas si alcanzo a escucharla.

―Tranquilízate mujer ―exigió con suavidad.

―Y una mierda voy a tranquilizarle ― dijo con la voz ligeramente aguda, la rabia destilando en su voz ―. ¿Cómo? ―exigió ―, si me han traído a este lugar y me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad ―explico agachando la mirada, soltó el aire con fuerza antes de agregar ―, ¿Qué demonios pretenden hacer conmigo? ―preguntó mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, la pequeña grieta había menguado y una nueva determinación se había instalado en sus ojos.

Había una seguridad en ella, su porte era claramente para demostrarle que no tenía miedo, pero lo cierto era que el olor a miedo había destellado en la habitación, dejándole saber a Mamoru que ella estaba aterrada a pesar de que intentaba no demostrarlo.

―No se necesita mucha imaginación para eso verdad ―dijo Mamoru con un gruñido.

Con aquellas palabras, ella finalmente pareció quebrarse por completo, los temblores en su cuerpo aumentaron, estaba aterrada. Cerró los ojos mientras su respiración era un caos.

―Ven aquí ―dijo Mamoru al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, por extraño que pareciera se sentía turbado mirándola así, aún había restos de su propia sangre en su cuerpo y sus cabellos eran un caos sin igual.

Mamoru la empujo ligeramente hacia el cuarto de baño. Ella se quedó quieta meditabunda y él supuso que estaba digiriendo aún sus antiguas palabras.

El pelinegro abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua se calentara todo lo que permitía.

―Vamos, entra el agua ―dijo haciendo que ella reaccionara, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba con atención a su alrededor. Mamoru saco un par de toallas de un mueble cercano y después salió del baño, dejándola completamente sola.

Salió de la habitación unos segundos después y cerró la puerta con firmeza, dejándola encerrada dentro.

Tenía un par de palabras que cruzar con Sabio.

Si, le animaba lo que estaba pasando, pero eso de andar secuestrando hembras no era para nada correcto. Y en especial aquella hembra, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero ella le provocaba algo extraño y un poco abrumador. Una combinación entre deseo y un profundo sentido del deber.

Quizá tenía mucho que ver con las normas con las que tan apegadamente había crecido, pero era un hecho que muchos machos ahí no estarían de acuerdo en el trato que se le había intentado dar a ella.

.

El terror la invadió nuevamente con rapidez, y sin meditarlo un poco se acercó a la puerta con lentitud, echando el seguro lentamente. Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y se recargo contra la puerta, intentando ordenar un instante sus ideas.

¡Era una prisionera!, se repitió llevando las manos a su estómago nauseabundo, intentando que este se aplacara un poco. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, aquello era inaceptablemente terrorífico.

Estaba demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad, pero estaba claro que su estancia ahí no sería para nada satisfactoria.

Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que escapar de ahí lo antes posible. No era tonta, y sabía perfectamente lo que el primer bastardo había esto a punto de hacer, iba a alimentarse de ella, y aquello estaba prohibido.

Un violento estremecimiento la recorrió por completo, cuando comprendió que estaba a merced de todos ellos, y hasta al momento ya había visto varios de ellos. Inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, asustada por lo que podría avecinarse de ahí en adelante, no era rival para ninguno de ellos.

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y se metió bajo el agua caliente, por un instante se olvidó de todo mientras el agua caliente inundaba las sensaciones en su piel sensible.

Estaba cansada, hambrienta y también sedienta, pero sabía que debía concentrarse en los asuntos importantes en aquellos momentos. Deseosa de que el agua caliente le ayudara a renovar sus escasas fuerzas, se concentró en las cálidas gotas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y los límpidos aromas que percibía en la habitación.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila para volver a mirarlo. Aquel hombre la había turbado de una manera que no había comprendido, no estaba segura si era una reacción relacionada con el miedo que había sentido, pero él le provocaba algo que no le gustaba por qué no lo comprendía.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación, después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía se lanzó contra la puerta de la habitación en un intento desesperado de abrirla, pero pronto descubrió que era imposible, la puerta estaba cerrada, él la había dejado encerrada en aquella pieza.

Un instante después giro a su alrededor, mirando todo la que la rodeaba con detenimiento. Estaba segura de que aquella habitación era de un hombre y una extraña sensación la recorrió cuando se imaginó que sería del mismo macho que la había dejado ahí, si, él la había sorprendido, pero el terror había sido aún más fuerte.

No deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba aterrada, aunque estaba segura de que todos ellos lo sabían, los machos de su especie podían olfatear con un poco de concentración las emociones de los otros.

Inspecciono su cuerpo con atención, las heridas estaban sanando con demasiada lentitud, lo que no era habitual, pero la pérdida de sangre la había debilitado, necesitaría sangre pronto.

Vago por la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, pero al observar por ella comprendió que la altura era demasiado, y si acaso lo lograba habría un problema todavía mayor, no conocía el entorno, jamás había estado en el territorio de los Chiba, y si el amanecer la pillaba antes de que consiguiera refugio lo complicaría todo aún más. Además de todo no estaba segura de que tan lejos estaba de la frontera.

Los Tsukino tenían el santuario principal justo en el centro y la zona más alejada de su territorio, así que corría el riesgo de que se encontrara bastante lejos de encontrar refugio. Era muy rápida si permitía a sus sentidos salir por completo, pero a pesar de eso no podía arriesgarse.

Se reprimió mentalmente, había escuchado de las excursiones de los Chiba contra los Tsukino en las últimas noches, conocía perfectamente en motivo de todo lo que estaba pasando, lo había escuchado de primera mano. Incluso Haruka había llamado a la población a refugiarse dentro del gran santuario y los templos aledaños con la intención de concentrarse en un fuerte unido y que los Chiba no encontraran a ninguno de su clan solo.

Pero claro que aquello era difícil cuando vivías entre humanos, pretendiendo ser uno más de ellos.

Ella no había escuchado, había intentado seguir con su vida sin ninguna complicación, había pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos que en ocasiones se olvidaba de quien era realmente. Ella no era una desertora, pero había abandonado la vida del clan, y no era la primera ni la única.

Solo cuando la necesidad de sangre la golpeaba era cuando recurría a su guardián, el encargado de proveerle sangre desde que tenía memoria.

Haruka, Andrew y Serenity formaban la familia principal de su clan y por azares del destino su padre había hecho un extraño trato con el padre de estos, en aquel entonces el líder de su clan, y este le había prometido cuidar de ella cuando fuera mayor y necesitara recurrir a algún macho en busca de sustento.

Y por eso mismo estaba convencida de que Andrew en algún momento comenzaría a buscarla. A pesar de que ella se había obstinado en estar lejos de ellos, sabía que en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Usagi no conocía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, pero su madre le había asegurado que su padre había salvado la vida del aquel entonces líder el clan, y por aquello había asegurado su cuidado.

El recuerdo de su madre la golpeo aún más fuerte. Su última llamada había quedado relegada en su mente cuando había sido capturada por miembros del clan Chiba, hacía ya varias horas de aquello.

Se estremeció con violencia, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para procesar el hecho de que su madre estaba a punto de pasar al olvido. Su llamada había sido clara _"ven a verme querida, siento que el momento ha llegado Usagi. Finalmente me reuniré con tu padre"_

Se reprochó el no haberse reunido con Selene en los últimos años, pero Selene había emprendido el viaje al olvido desde que su padre había hecho su propio viaje. A pesar de que había seguido presente, ella había ansiado ese viaje por mucho tiempo y Usagi simplemente no lo había soportado. Había sido demasiado aterrador ver a su madre comenzar a perderse.

Cuando un vampiro desidia que era tiempo de pasar al olvido, era solo cuestión de tiempo, a veces mucho, a veces poco para que lo hiciera.

Con el miedo recorriéndole lentamente el cuerpo y además ahora el dolor por la inminente perdida de Selene, regreso su atención a la habitaciones, esta contaba con el lujo propio de uno de los recintos principales de cualquier clan.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos obscuros grises y azules, la cama era impresionantemente grande con postes de madera en las cuatro esquinas y un dosel azul obscuro rodeando el lecho, había dos pequeñas y finas mesillas a cada lado. Justo frente a esta, estaba un equipo impresionante de entretenimiento, la televisión era de unas sesenta pulgadas, con diversos aparatos debajo. A la izquierda había una puerta, la cual Usagi entro con sigilo, encontrándose con un enorme guardarropa que cerró de inmediato.

Todo de ultima tecnología, así que Usagi lanzo un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de a pesar de eso, no había ningún teléfono cerca, el bolso en el que habían estado todas sus pertenencias había quedado perdido cuando la habían atrapado.

La puerta del baño estaba a la derecha, justo aun lado de la puerta por la que había entrado a aquella habitación, en el que volvió a zambullirse nuevamente, con la esperada de encontrar algún arma para defenderse.

Tenía que estar preparada para cuando alguno de ellos volviera.

.

.

.

 **Que les ha parecido, han visto el primer encuentro, pero aun faltan dos mas.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya dejado un poquito** **mas claro el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Espero sus opiniones y comentarios. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 2 Los Chiba

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Como han estado? Yo bastante contenta con la recepción_** ** _de mi nueva locura, espero que les siga gustando._**

 ** _En el cap de hoy sabrán un poco mas de los Chiba._**

 ** _Espero que les guste!_**

.

.

 _Capítulo 2. Los Chiba_

.

.

Cuando Mamoru entro en la habitación, nadie pareció notar su presencia, aquello era un punto a su favor, pues a él le agradaba el hecho de poder observar con atención lo que ocurría sin que nadie se percatara de lo que hacía.

La habitación estaba escasamente iluminada, las personas dentro de ella parecían tensas, expresando y dando sus puntos de vista. La discusión parecía importante y por los rostros que lo rodeaban estaba bastante seguro de que no todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que se estaba discutiendo.

En la habitación había varios miembros del clan Black, sus cabellos blanquecinos eran un claro contraste contra los cabellos obscuros de Sabio y Artemis Chiba, quienes se encontraban también en la habitación, al igual que los tres hermanos de Mamoru; Endymion, Darien y Zafiro.

―No estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Endymion, su hermano mayor, con voz autoritaria, dejando la rebosante habitación en un absoluto silencio.

Mamoru tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo, aunque a diferencia de su hermano mayor no iba a opinar, todo aquello parecía muy extraño, Y según su percepción, parecía que llevaban horas hablando de los planes de Sabio y Diamante Black, quienes habían elaborado una extraña treta para ir en contra del clan Tsukino.

Aquello parecía prometedor, una guerra en contra de los Tsukino y como recompensa, Sabio prometía apropiarse de sus tierras para el clan Chiba, despojando a los Tsukino de absolutamente todo. El problema era que había algo infrecuente en todo aquello, Mamoru simplemente seguía sin confiar en los Black.

―Necesito tu apoyo Endymion ―expresó Sabio con decisión, con aquel tono persuasivo que le había escuchado usar tantas veces.

Los hermanos Chiba siempre habían contado con cierto nivel de autoridad dentro del clan, de ahí que Sabio estuviera preocupado por el hecho de que alguno de ellos le diera la espalda en aquel asunto tan trascendental para todo el clan.

Sabio Chiba, el mayor de seis hermanos, era un hombre decidido, y sumamente inteligente a la hora tomar decisiones, sabia con quién aliarse y el momento oportuno para atacar, aprovechaba al máximo cuando comprendía que su enemigo tenía una pequeña grieta en su armadura, lo que lo hacía un hombre peligroso y, para ojos de Mamoru, también traicionero.

No importaba el hecho de que el hombre fuera su tío, Mamoru jamás confiaba en nadie que no fueran sus hermanos.

Anieli, el padre de Mamoru, el menor de los hermanos de Sabio, se había casado con Elina, y habían tenido cinco hijos; Endymion, Mamoru, Darien, Zafiro y Hotaru.

Anieli había muerto en una encrucijada misteriosa hacia algunas décadas atrás, y hasta la fecha jamás se había logrado encontrar un culpable. A los pocos meses, Elina había hecho su viaje al olvido, no había podido resistir la muerte de su compañero.

Artemis, el segundo de los hermanos, residía con ellos en el templo, pero para Mamoru, Artemis era el más inteligente y lleno de sabiduría. Muchos en el clan lo respetaban, y a pesar de que Artemis y Sabio tenían maneras muy diferentes de pensar, Artemis siempre había sido fiel a su hermano.

Los tres hermanos restantes, Dione, Lander y Evadine, Mamoru no los había conocido jamás, solo sabía que estaban vivos, se habían perdido dejando el clan, y vivían entre humanos, fingiendo ser parte de ellos.

Había muchos desertores que lo hacían, que se excluían a vivir en tierra de humanos, pero que a pesar de eso seguían las reglas por las que su especie se regía. El hecho de poder vivir tantos años hacia estragos en algunos, que terminaban dando la espalda a su clan y se marchaban a probar una vida distinta.

Y por supuesto había otro tipo de desertores, quienes eran llamados renegados, ellos no solo abandonaban su clan traicionándolo, sino que además de eso, rompían las leyes que tan claramente estaban marcadas para todo vampiro, ya fuera un desertor o miembro de un clan, a ellos se les exterminaba.

Tenían que cuidar su territorio, y principalmente se negaba el conocimiento a los humanos, por eso cuando un exterminio se realizaba, se limpiaba a fondo, para no dejar resto de su existencia.

El clan Chiba llevaba radicando en la parte oriental de la tierra del sol naciente desde que los clanes habían decidido establecerse en aquel lugar con la intención de alejarse de la raza humana.

Lo cierto era que en la actualidad, los humanos no sabían de su existencia y visitaban los templos, donde ellos habitaban, sin tener conocimiento de su presencia siquiera. Lo que para ellos era un lugar turístico por las mañanas, era también la residencia de clanes inmenso de vampiros.

Y la alimentación, era bastante fácil de disimular, pero lo cierto era que en la actualidad los machos buscaban sustento entre las humanas.

En el pasado, Mamoru había escuchado, la población de vampiros había sido semejante y se había podido otorgar guardianes y guardianas a hembras y machos jóvenes, solo hasta que consiguieran una pareja que se encargara de proveer sustento.

Pero desde que él había nacido, las hembras habían sido exiguas, y según sabia, las leyes se habían ido modificando para proteger a las escasas hembras que nacían en los distintos clanes.

―No puedo simplemente apoyarte cuando pretendes matar a todo el que se cruce en tu camino y despojar a otros―dijo Endymion con furia, haciendo que Mamoru saliera de sus pensamientos para mirar a su hermano mayor ―. Tal vez nunca hubo una excelente relación, pero los clanes se han respetado y han respetado las reglas hasta hora ―

―Yo estoy contigo, Sabio ―dijo Darien hablando por primera vez.

―Se te olvida Endymion ―dijo Sabio con una sonrisa en los labios ―, que ellos rompieron primero las leyes, llevándose algo que no les pertenecía ―

Mamoru obvio las palabras de Sabio, mientras se demoraba observando a su hermano menor, la ira y una extraña amargura lo rodeaban por completo. Mamoru deseo poder hacer algo por su hermano, ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero sabía que aquello era imposible, todo radicaba en Darien, el poder superar aquel lapso y finalmente dejarlo atrás estaba simplemente en él.

―Darien, esto no es lo correcto ―dijo Endymion con la voz suave y tentadora, mirando a su hermano pequeño.

―Los bastardos de los Tsukino tienen una deuda pendiente conmigo y pienso cobrarme la afrenta ―dijo Darien con determinación, sin siquiera girar el rostro para mirar a su hermano a la cara.

―¿Qué hay de ti Mamoru? ―preguntó Sabio mirándolo. Sabio conocía perfectamente que si Mamoru lo apoyaba, varios miembros del clan lo seguirían.

Mamoru había encabezado muchas de las excursiones que se habían realizado en el pasado, aunque todas habían sido más por necesidad que por conflictos, en muchas ocasiones habían actuado como rastreadores, incluso como asesinos, cuando algún desertor hacía estragos en su territorio.

Sabio sabía que si Mamoru encabezaba la reyerta, lo seguirían por el simple hecho del equipo que se había formado con el pasar del tiempo, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan de Sabio. Y por supuesto eso incluiría a Endymion, quien no lo dejaría solo. Y aunque dentro de él la perspectiva de aquella adrenalina lo hacía burbujear de deseo y necesidad, no estaba seguro de su decisión.

―Aún no he tomado una decisión ―dijo con honestidad, tintando sus palabras con aburrimiento, para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación en la que llevaban horas debatiendo los planes de Sabio y Diamante Black.

Deseaba volver a su habitación y mirar a la mujer que había dejado ahí hacia un par de horas.

Sé había pospuesto hablar de ella y no estaba seguro por qué, pero no había encontrado razonable hablar de ella frente a la pequeña congregación que llevaba horas discutiendo en el salón principal.

Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía permitir que se rompieran las reglas, Sabio no podía esperar que las reglas que los habían regido por milenios se obviaran cuando se trataba de un clan enemigo.

Cuando finalmente entro a su habitación, la obscuridad lo recibió y de inmediato sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, dejando de lado todo lo que no tenía que ver con ella, era algo extraño lo que aquella hembra despertaba en él, algo que jamás había experimentado.

Entro y cerró la puerta a su espalda, sus ojos se amoldaron rápidamente a la oscuridad reinante, pero a pesar de eso no la miraba por ningún punto. Frunció el ceño, bastante seguro de que ella no podría haber salido de la habitación, sus ojos vagaron a la cama, preguntándose si se habría dormido a pesar de todo. La cama estaba completamente hecha, sin nadie en ella.

Sus sentidos punzaron justo antes de sentir el impacto, su cabeza estallo en dolor cuando sintió el golpe, ella está detrás de él. El golpe lo tomo por completo desprevenido, haciendo que callera al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

La incredibilidad lo golpe. Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera expresar nada o reprocharse algo, ella volvió a golpearlo con dureza, esta vez en una parte de su anatomía más delicada. El pequeño pie impacto de lleno contra su entre pierna, haciendo que él jadeara con fuerza ante el impacto, sintiendo como el aire lo abandonaba por completo.

Escucho sus pasos, fueron exactamente dos, con dirección hacia la puerta antes de que él hiciera acopio de fuerzas y se lanzara sobre ella. La alcanzo de la cintura con dureza quedando él hincado frente a ella, para su total fascinación, ella no se quedó quieta con eso, comenzó a golpearlo violentamente con sus manos en puños.

Mamoru perdido el equilibrio una vez más, cayendo hacia atrás, pero sin la menor intención de soltarla. No soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre sus caderas y la rubia término a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Todo aquello no pareció desanimarla, sus golpes se volvieron más determinados, aprovechando la posición aventajada que le había permitido momentáneamente.

Finalmente arto de aquella extraña escaramuza y fascinado a partes iguales por aquella muchacha astuta, Mamoru giro con fuerza, tirándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado, ella gruño mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones ante el impacto y él aprovecho el pequeño momento para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, tomo sus manos, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas y las subió sobre su rubia cabeza, imponiéndose sobre ella.

Solo que ella volvió a sorprenderlo, lejos de darse cuenta de que había perdido, utilizo sus piernas, comenzando a agitarlas con violencia en un intento desesperado de darle en las costillas con sus rodillas. Mamoru tuvo que posarse sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso deliberadamente, logrando así inmovilizarla finalmente.

Pero aquello había sido contra producente, su miembro estaba duro, aquella escaramuza lo había excitado de una manera sorprendente, y aunque no estaba nada feliz con aquello, su miembro palpito cuando quedo justo entre las piernas de la chica.

Ella se quedó finalmente quieta, mirándolo con los ojos cargados de sorpresa.

―Si sales de esta habitación vas a toparte con varias docenas de machos curiosos, ¿en verdad prefieres eso? ―preguntó con genuino interés.

―Bastardo asqueroso ―gruñó ella con repugnancia ―. ¡¿A caso crees que prefiero esto?! ―

―Te aseguro que te estoy tratando con bastante respeto, dado tú sin igual vocabulario ―dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Le había escuchado decir más groserías de las que jamás había escuchado de la boca de una hembra de su especie.

―¿Qué demonios te importa mi vocabulario? ―gruñó sobresaltada ―. Lo único que debería importarte es que si no me dejas marchar ahora mismo voy a matarte ―dijo con determinación. Y aunque Mamoru sabía que lo había tomado desprevenido, también sabía que ella era bastante consiente de su situación y que sabía no era rival para ningún macho al que se enfrentara.

―¿Y piensas que no vas a encontrarte nadie en tu camino? ―preguntó solo para mirarla rabiar un poco más.

―Pudo ser bastante sigilosa cuando me lo propongo ―dijo ella con determinación, a pesar de su respiración trabajosa después del enorme esfuerzo que había supuesto su pequeña pelea, su mentón estaba levantado, sin intimidarse en los más mínimo.

―Eres demasiado incauta mujer ―dijo él con una sonrisa completa ya en los labios e inconscientemente, se meció contra ella, arrancándose él mismo un pequeño gruñido de placer. Ella lo imito, soltando la respiración con brusquedad.

―Bájate ahora mismo. ¡No puedo respirar! Bastardo egoísta ―rezongó aún con la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Mamoru se sintió complacido al darse cuenta de que ella también se había excitado, un dulce aroma se había extendido sutilmente en la habitación y él estaba casi seguro de lo que significaba.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo. De pronto se sentía completamente fascinado por aquella hembra. Él jamás había compartido la cama con una de su especie, pero algo le dijo que ella sería definitivamente demasiado apasionada ahí también y que se sentiría aún más complacido de lo que se sentía en aquel momento con su ímpetu.

―¡Qué demonios te importa! ―gritó con furia irreverente y aquello no hizo sino enardecerlo aún más.

Sin pensarlo llevo sus labios a los de ella, sellando su tentadora boca gruñona. Ella se sobresaltó en un primer instante, pero casi inmediatamente se relajó, sus brazos quedaron laxos cuando momentos antes habían estado tensos.

Sus labios se abrieron suavemente con un suspiro y él profundizo el beso con avidez, consiente de pronto de la dulce exquisitez que estaba probando.

Mamoru se alejó de ella con violencia, dejándola recostada en el suelo. El obscuro y pequeño vestido que se había vuelto a poner después del baño se había subido hasta sus caderas en su pequeña lucha y al mírala él no pudo sino sentir su deseo incrementar con tal violencia que lo único que atino a hacer fue quedarse mirándola sin decir nada, observándola con atención, perdiéndose en el radiante azul de sus ojos, que a pesar de la oscuridad reinante podían observarse casi a la perfección.

―¿Ahora me dejaran volver con los míos? ―preguntó la hembra estrechando la mirada. No se movió de su posición en el suelo, y su voz se había escuchado ligeramente sofocante.

Ella era sumamente astuta, Mamoru lo supo de inmediato al observarla, analizaba con atención sus movimientos. Ella lo estaba estudiando, había pasado el episodio del pánico y ahora estaba observando, intentando encontrar alguna grieta para poder escapar o al menos hacerle daño.

Y al recodar su pequeña batalla supo de inmediato que volvería a intentarlo, y esta vez con el conocimiento de haber descubierto el momento oportuno.

Y por alguna retorcida razón, la idea de que intentara hacerle daño de nuevo, lo éxito aún más. Su miembro palpitaba con violencia mientras la observaba. Afortunadamente sabía que la obscuridad que invadía la habitación no le permitiría ver a la rubia el bulto que de pronto había crecido frente a sus pantalones. Aunque por supuesto eso no había impedido que ella lo sintiera con claridad mientras había estado sobre ella.

―No ―dijo él con indiferencia, con un placer absoluto que no comprendió de dónde demonios había salido ―. Eres mi prisionera, y así será por un tiempo ―agregó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo una inmensa satisfacción al decirla suya.

―¿Qué es lo que están planeando? ―preguntó con un murmullo, sus ojos volaron por la habitación.

―Parece que ya lo sabes, ¿no fuiste parte de la excursión que hubo esta noche? ―dijo Mamoru con honestidad mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa para darse una ducha, la necesitaba de verdad si no quería lanzarse sobre ella.

―Atacaron, yo jamás… ―se detuvo un instante mientras lo miraba con atención, Mamoru disfruto con lo turbada que aprecio al mirarlo desnudarse ―, ¿porque me trajeron a mi aquí? ―exigió con cierta aversión.

―Parece que los hombres te desearon ―dijo Mamoru recordando la imagen con la que se había topado en el primer instante en que la había mirado ―. Sabes que si sales de esta habitación algo mala podría pasarte ―agregó mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta. No era que ella pudiera salir de la habitación si él mismo no se lo permitía, pero necesitaba recalcarle el hecho de que algo podría pasarle si lo hacía.

No estaba seguro de la reacción de los miembros del clan para con ella, todos en el clan respetaban las reglas, y aunque él había estado seguro de que esas reglas eran respetadas por absolutamente todos, después de lo que había mirado él mismo, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Su mente no podía apartar la imagen de la rubia en el suelo, con los cabellos alborotados y la respiración entre cortada.

Se dio una ducha rápida, dejando que el agua fría enfriara su repentino deseo, y salió listo para irse a la cama, ella se había movido, sentándose en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios al mirarla, ella parecía la viva imagen de la fragilidad en aquella posición, aunque él sabía que ella estaba aprendiendo, observando y buscando su oportunidad. También estaba bastante seguro de que ella había intentado salir de la habitación, casi podía imaginarla intentando abrir la puerta para poder escapar.

Regresando su atención a la enorme cama y fingiendo no haberle prestado atención, se metió en el lecho, dispuesto a dormí, hacía ya un par de horas que había amanecido y si las cosas seguían aquel rumbo tendría que estar preparado para lo que se avecinara.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar de ahí en adelante, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que ninguna regla se rompiera, ellos no iban a convertirse en desertores.

Sabía que Sabio planeaba adueñarse de la tierra de los Tsukino, toda la conversación pasada había sido prácticamente con la intención de convencerlos antes de hablar con los miembros restantes de clan. ¿Pero aquello era lo correcto?

Lo cierto era que no tenía una respuesta realmente.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando Mamoru sintió a la bella rubia moverse con lentitud, él había relajado su respiración, dejándola creer que estaba dormido, pero no había podido dormir como deseaba.

Tenerla ahí no lo consideraba una amenaza, pero su presencia lo alertaba, lo ponía inquieto.

Ella se movía con sigilo, tan lentamente que a él le costaría trabajo saber dónde estaba si no fuera por el olor sutil que desprendía la sangre en su pequeño cuerpo.

Unos instantes después sintió algo afilado apuntando a su garganta, por un instante se permitió imaginar que era el filo de sus colmillos lo que amenazaba su garganta y algo demasiado rudimentario se encendió en él, deseoso de poder darle aquel sustento a ella.

Pero un instante después, comprendió que era un arma lo que apuntaba su cuello, vagamente se preguntó cuál de todas las armas que se ocultaba en la habitación habría encontrado.

El aroma de ella lo abrumo al estar tan cerca de él nuevamente, ella necesitaba sangre, estaba anhelante de aquel sustento, pero no era eso lo que más lo abrumo, era ella, su aroma y por supuesto la persona tenaz y resuelta que él comenzaba a descubrir en ella.

En ese momento comprendió que era lo que lo había impactado cuando la había visto por primera vez, había sido el aroma de su sangre lo que lo había llamado a ella, pues de alguna manera había comenzado a detectarlo sin ningún problema.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, mirándola con serenidad.

―Vas a sacarme de aquí o voy a matarte ―dijo ella osadamente, aunque el miedo centellaba en sus ojos y en el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente, el cual estaba mezclado con su resolución.

―No lo harás y lo sabes ―dijo él con suavidad y ella pareció enervarse de verdad, su mano se endureció sujetando con más violencia la pequeña daga que mantenía contra su garganta, haciendo que esta pinchara con más fuerza la piel ―. ¿Si quiera tienes una idea de lo que va a pasarte si me matas? ―agregó como por casualidad ―. Ni siquiera vas a conseguir salir del recinto.

―No me importa, de todas maneras voy a morir si tú no me sacas de aquí ―dijo con pena en la voz, apretando el agarre, la punta filosa se clavó ligeramente en la piel de su cuello y él supo de inmediato el momento en que la piel cedió, dejando que la sangre aflorara.

Ella dio un fuerte respingo por el aroma que se extendió rápidamente, y su agarre fluctúo de verdad, parecía de pronto mareada, pues su cuerpo se movió precariamente sobre él.

Él jamás había alimentado a una hembra, para hacer aquello se debía ser guardián de alguna, lo que quería decir que debía cuidar de ella y alimentarla hasta que un macho la tomara como su compañera, aunque muchas veces, el guardián acababa tomándola como suya. Y a pesar de todo aquello, él deseo ser su guardián, alimentarla y cuidar de ella.

Una sombra extraña lo atravesó, y dos preguntas inundaron sus sentidos ¿quién era el guardián de ella? ¿Quién había sido el bastardo idiota que la había dejado en peligro?

Y antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la había girado sobre él, pasándola sobre él para recostarla a su lado en la cama y se había posado sobre ella ligeramente.

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, cargados de sorpresa, y entonces él se adueñó de su boca, otra vez.

La necesidad lo abrumo de golpe, dejándolo famélico por ella, ella contesto el beso con miedo primero, tentando después y finalmente respondiendo de la misma manera apasionada que él.

Su lengua se filtró por entre sus labios con anhelo, probando nuevamente su deliciosa boca, ella respondió como su igual y Mamoru sintió su deseo incrementar mientras el beso se volvía más fiero y apasionado, alejándolo de toda realidad. Solo era consiente de ella, de su cuerpo pequeño contra él, de su boca exquisita contra la suya, y de los pequeños resuellos que salían de ella.

Cuando él se alejó ligeramente de ella la miro a los ojos con intensidad, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento. Las manos de él volaron hacia el ruedo de su desgastado vestido sin siquiera pensarlo, metiendo su mano lentamente debajo, tocando la piel suave de sus muslos, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, lo miro a los ojos, mientras llevaba la mano al ruedo del vestido, impidiendo su avance.

―No, por favor ―dijo ella con suavidad, con algo brillando en sus bellos ojos, tenía miedo otra vez, pero no era solo eso.

Mamoru se quedó quieto consiente de pronto de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. No era correcto, las hembras eran educadas de aquella manera, no podían alimentar a un macho, solo podían beber de su guardián y ellas no tenían relaciones sexuales, a menos que fueran tomadas como compañeras por un macho.

Necesito hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para soltarla lentamente. Lo abrumo la necesidad que sintió de pronto, no solo de alimentarla y alimentarse, si no también el deseo que sentía por hacerla suya.

El sexo casi siempre era una necesidad que relucía en él cuándo se estaba alimentando o se había alimentado, pero con ella era diferente, sentía deseo por el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca.

―Supongo que es hora de dormir ―dijo Mamoru acostándose a su lado, intentando desesperadamente calmar la inmensa necesidad que sentía en aquellos omentos ―, no más intentos de asesinato esta noche ―

―No prometo nada ―murmuro ella quieta, con la respiración acelerada.

En los siguientes minutos ella permaneció quieta, completamente inmóvil, no intento levantarse de la cama, hasta que finalmente Mamoru la sintió relajarse a su lado, hasta que al parecer el cansancio la venció.

Debía estar agotada, después de la noche tan difícil que había tenido, además de la pérdida de sangre, ella no aguantaría mucho más sin alimentarse, podía oler su necesidad de sangre, su cuerpo despedía un sutil aroma a manzanas.

La idea de alimentarla lo puso duro nuevamente, no es que necesitara demasiado estimulo, desde que la había traído a su habitación, estaba más que listo para entrar en acción, y probablemente la habría hecho suya en aquella pequeña oportunidad cuando la había besado, se había perdido completamente por el deseo, pero ella se había negado.

Mamoru sabía que era lo mejor, no podía involucrarse con ella de ninguna manera, por mucho que su cuerpo reaccionara con violencia ante su presencia tenía que deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

Y por supuesto, sabía que necesitaba regresarla rápidamente con su guardián, solo él tendría el derecho de alimentarla y ella lo estaba necesitando ya.

Además de todo, él se sentía especialmente vinculado con las reglas que protegían a las hembras de su especie, y era justamente aquellas reglas las que deseaba romper con desesperación, y no podía permitírselo de ninguna manera.

Aun no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Los Tsukino se iban a replegar en los templos principales después de todas las excursiones que había habido en su territorio, y entonces sería el momento ideal para atacar.

Por supuesto, si querían adueñarse de sus tierras tendrían que deshacerse de Haruka, y Mamoru como experto luchador y líder, sabía que el líder de los Tsukino no desistiría, no huiría como esperaba Sabio, el líder de los Tsukino tendría que morir si Sabio quería salirse con la suya.

.

Cuando el crepúsculo comenzó a caer, Mamoru despertó. Se sintió un instante confundido al girar en la cama y ver a la bella hembra dormir a su lado, comprendiendo que se había quedado profundamente dormido a pesar de tener a una posible enemiga durmiendo a su lado.

Una hermosa y excitante enemiga…

.

.

.

 _Agradezco mucho, mucho sus reviews, se que aveces no los respondo, pero es por falta de tiempo, pero esta vez si se pudo, así que a continuación respondo sus bellos reviews:_

 **Usako** _Muchas gracias amiga, y bueno mil gracias también por las ayuditas que me has dado, espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Besos!_

 **Natali _R Diaz_** _que alegría que te esté gustando, y las actualizaciones eran los días lunes. Un beso_

 **Rosa cortez** _que bueno que te parezca así, ya verás que se pondrá un poco más. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto_

 **Marinerita** _Hola, respondo tus preguntas; sip, habrá una Serena y un Endymion, de hecho Endymion ya apareció en este cap. Una Michiru aún no estoy segura, esa tendrás que esperar a saber. Respecto a la muerte de Hotaru, tendrás que esperar a la tercera parte de la historia ahí entenderás. Espero haber aclarado algo de tus dudas. Nos leemos pronto_

 **Lizzie Ramrez** _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y regalarme un reviews, soy muy latosa jajaja, pero son nuestro pago. Qué bueno que te va gustando la historia, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Besos!_

 **Pau Seta** _Hola Chica, sip vas entendiendo jejeje, aún faltan más parejas, pero poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes en la historia. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto._

 **yssareyes48** _Hola amiga. Sip sé que esto es un enredo que poco a poco se va a ir desenredando jeje. Muchas gracias niña, me encanta leer tus reviews. Te mando muchos besos_

 ** _Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Nos leemos el próximo lunes con el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	5. Capìtulo 3 Realidad

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Me adelante un poquito al lunes jajaja, petición de algunas chicas del facebook. Gracias a todas por seguir mus locuras tanto aqui como por facebook. Se les quiere mucho :D_**

 ** _Les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste_**

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 3. Realidad._

 _._

 _._

Endymion Chiba miro de soslayo a sus tres hermanos, todos entusiasmados con la perspectiva de aquella noche, la energía oscilaba con fuerza en el ambiente.

Todos estaban deseosos de salir y finalmente tomarse un tiempo para ellos y principalmente para saciar algunas de las necesidades que habían tenido que quedar relegadas con los acontecimientos de las ultimas semanas.

Hacía varias noches que ninguno de ellos había salido en busca de humanas. La simple razón era que habían estado demasiado ocupados con las disputas y planes de Sabio, y por supuesto con la misión de aterrorizar a cualquier miembro del clan Tsukino con el que se toparan.

La decepción se adueñó de él con aquel pensamiento, las cosas estaban empeorando a un ritmo atropellado y él aun no lograba dar con la manera de que la situación se calmara.

―Estoy realmente ansioso ―murmuro Zafiro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermano era demasiado desprendido para notar que sus palabras denotaban debilidad. Ningún macho admitiría frente a otros que estaba sediento o necesitado de cualquier otra cosa.

―Cállate, idiota ―dijo Darien con la voz aguda, negando con la cabeza exasperadamente, aquello sorprendió a Zafiro, quien agacho el rostro avergonzado por sus anteriores palabras.

―Vamos, yo también me encuentro ansioso ―dijo Mamoru con delicadeza, obviando las palabras de Darien y tratando de darle consuelo a su hermano menor.

Zafiro apenas había visto cuatro décadas pasar, lo que para los de su raza era realmente poco. Se les consideraba maduros de verdad después de sus cinco décadas, y Zafiro era un niño a ojos de muchos.

Era aún un aprendiz, y aquello hacía que su necesidad de sangre fuera un poco más que la de cualquiera de sus hermanos que eran mucho mayores.

El actuar de Mamoru atrajo la atención de Endymion sobre él, quien lo miro con interés.

Había algo extraño en su hermano, la sonrisa en sus labios no era usual, pero lo cierto era que lo miraba más fresco, incluso relajado. Y si lo pensaba un poco, no habían existido protestas de su parte por aquella salida, lo que era extraño, ya que Mamoru prefería la caza.

―¿Todo está bien Mamoru? ―preguntó Endymion sin poder evitarlo.

Pero entonces, antes incluso de obtener una respuesta de su hermano, la incertidumbre golpeo fuertemente a Endymion, ¿estaría Mamoru feliz con la perspectiva de la próxima guerra que estaba planeando Sabio?

Aquella idea lo inquieto como ninguna otra cosa. Endymion no podía consentir aquello, no era lo correcto, y aquella convicción no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que todos en el clan escucharan su punto de vista.

Y para ser honesto era demasiado tener que considerar la implicación de dos de sus hermanos en los planes de Sabio, y aunque tenía la certeza de que lo de Darien era temporal, no estaba seguro con respecto a Mamoru.

―Por supuesto que si ―contestó Mamoru sin prestarle demasiada atención, para después encabezar una marcha rumbo a la plazuela donde guardaban los automóviles. Usualmente no los necesitaban, si expulsaban sus sentidos podían llegar a ser bastante rápidos, pero como la perspectiva de la noche era alimentarse, esto solía alterar los sentidos, por lo que era mejor conducir.

Endymion miro el paso de la noche, mientras las personas pasaban frente a él ignorándolo por completo, una que otra humana giraba el rostro para mirarlo con atención, pero al percatarse de su falta de interés seguían su camino sin interrupción.

Paso la noche debatiéndose interiormente sobre cuál era el camino a seguir, mientras todos estaban divirtiéndose, él no había podido sacar la preocupación de su mente. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para que las cosas fluyeran de manera correcta.

Él sabía que las cosas entre los clanes jamás habían sido perfectas, pero a pesar de eso, estaba convencido de que en algún punto habían sido ciertamente aceptables. Todo se habían regido siempre por las mismas reglas y aquello había permitido una convivencia medianamente aceptable.

Jamás había existido demasiada convivencia entre los clanes, si acaso se comunicaban entre líderes cuando algo amenazaba a la raza, pero a pesar de eso los clanes se habían respetado.

La prueba de ello era simple. Una Tsukino había sido prometida a él. Hacía ya algunas décadas su padre había arreglado un compromiso con un Tsukino, con la esperanza de traer paz a ambos clanes, y aunque las cosas no habían salido como su padre había esperado, él era consiente de aquel acuerdo y no era renuente a llevarlo a cabo si con eso lograba una paz satisfactoria.

Su padre había muerto antes de que siquiera pudiera haber concertado una cita con la hembra elegida y después de eso, el líder del clan Tsukino, padre de la hembra que iba a ser su compañera, también había muerto, dejando aquel acuerdo relegado.

Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Endymion había recordado aquel acuerdo, y su mente sabía que aquello podría servir de alguna manera, solo que aún no encontraba la forma.

―¿No piensas alimentarte esta noche, muchacho? ―preguntó una voz a su lado. No lo había tomado por sorpresa pues había sentido su presencia desde que habían salido del recinto, pero era extraño encontrarlo ahí.

―No estoy en ello ―respondió Endymion encogiéndose de hombros ―. Y tú, ¿has venido a alimentarte? ―preguntó curioso.

―Lo cierto es que ya lo he hecho ―explicó deteniéndose a su lado. Ambos se quedaron callados largo rato, mirando el movimiento copioso de la transitada acera, las luces de colores permitían una vista aceptable de los transeúntes que circulaban por ahí.

―No te va bien con todo lo que está sucediendo. ¿Me equivoco? ―preguntó Artemis con indiferencia, sin apartar su mirada del frente.

―No puedo estar de acuerdo, lo siento ―manifestó Endymion con honestidad, Artemis siempre le había inspirado confianza, mucha más que Sabio, y aunque ambos eran sus tíos, no podía evitar inclinarse ligeramente por él.

―Lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo estoy ―dijo Artemis con un fuerte suspiro ―. Siempre he respetado las decisiones de Sabio, pero esta vez sospecho que está siendo influenciado por Diamante Black ―

Aquello animo a Endymion, si Artemis no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, y siendo uno de los miembros más sabios, si no era que el más sabio del clan. Él no podía estar tan herrado, y tal vez, solo tal vez, no fuera el único que se daba cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien.

―Tienes que hacer algo entonces ―animó Endymion ―. Yo te apoyare en todo momento, no podemos permitir que Sabio hago lo que planea ―

―Hablas de ir en contra de mi propio hermano ―clamó Artemis con tranquilidad, a pesar de que sus palabras eran fuertes, pues todos sabían lo unidos que eran los hermanos.

―Sé que es difícil, pero no puedes simplemente quedarte observando mientras las cosas ocurren de esta manera ―dijo Endymion con determinación ― Yo mismo estoy dispuesto a tomar el asunto en mis manos. Contar con tu apoyo sería de gran ayuda.

―Dime una cosa ―pidió Artemis con sutileza ―, ¿irías en contra de alguno de tus propios hermanos? ―preguntó con suavidad.

―Lo cierto es que trataría de hacerlos entender ―explicó, soltando ahora él, un fuerte suspiro. Endymion sabía que jamás podría ir en contra de sus hermanos ―, tú sabes que jamás los traicionaría ―tuvo que admitir finalmente.

―¿Y entonces, qué opinas de que Mamoru tenga retenida a una Tsukino en sus propias habitaciones? ―preguntó Artemis con cansancio, parecía reacio a hacer aquella pregunta, pero a pesar de eso ladeo la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

La sorpresa golpeo de verdad a Endymion, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Artemis estaba diciendo, pero no sonaba nada bien.

―¿Hablas de una de nuestra especie? ―preguntó incrédulo. Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, había dicho, claramente, una Tsukino.

Artemis no contesto, simplemente se limitó a asentir una sola vez con seguridad.

Jamás había imaginado que ninguno de sus hermanos hiciera un acto tan deplorable. Las hembras nacían para ser cuidadas, protegidas y resguardadas.

La rabia lo inundo, pero trato de concentrarse en Artemis, después se encargaría de su hermano.

―¿Qué demonios estaría pensando? ―se preguntó más a él que a su acompañante, a pesar de todo.

―Parece que Sabio ha dado la autorización para tomar a las hembras Tsukino como rehenes ―explicó Artemis con un pequeño gruñido, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión ―. Mamoru la encontró con otros miembros del clan y la tomo para sí mismo ―terminó.

Endymion frunció el ceño sin entender, había visto a Mamoru más animado de lo normal, pero había acudido ahí para alimentarse igual que sus demás hermanos, lo que solo quería decir que no había roto ninguna regla al alimentarse de ella, todavía.

Pero entonces las últimas palabras acerca de Sabio, y su autorización respecto a las hembras Tsukino, cobraron más importancia en su cerebro y la ira lo invadió de pronto con mayor fuerza.

―¡Esto es una aberración total! ―gruñó con violencia, sin poder evitar que la repugnancia que sentía inundara su tono de voz ―. ¡Maldita sea! ―agregó con violencia. Incluso su propio hermano, Mamoru, estaba siendo participe de aquella asquerosa treta de Sabio.

―Lo sé ―dijo Artemis con un nuevo y resignado suspiro ―, no muchos tenemos la suerte de tener una compañera a nuestro lado, y tratar de esta manera a una hembra, a mis ojos, es simplemente imperdonable ―agregó con honestidad. Sus palabras destilaban cierta melancolía.

―Tenemos que hacer algo Artemis ―sentenció Endymion ―. De momento tendré que asegurarme que aquella hembra sea cuidado como corresponde, y en la primera oportunidad me encargare de que sea devuelta a los suyos ―aseguró resuelto.

―Me parece lo correcto ―dijo Artemis asintiendo ―, pero si las cosas siguen este rumbo no será la última mujer que este en Chiba en contra de su voluntad ―

―No voy a permitirlo ―indicó Endymion con determinación ―, tenemos que encontrar alguna manera ―

―Después de todo lo que Sabio ha ordenado en las últimas semanas, la verdad es que me parece poco razonable que los Tsukino deseen volver a hacer una tregua con nosotros ―explicó Artemis con una mueca en los labios ―. Ni siquiera espero que Haruka acepte hablar con alguno de nosotros.

―Tal vez si hacemos algo para que confíen en nosotros ―dijo Endymion pensativo. Necesitaba encontrar un modo de congraciarse con Haruka, aunque aquella idea era un poco aversiva, necesitaba que el líder de los Tsukino supiera que de pronto el clan Chiba se había dividido, aunque esa división ahora solo fuera de dos contra todo el clan.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para conseguir que más miembros del clan lo apoyaran, y por supuesto necesitaba a sus hermanos.

―¿Y que se te ocurre? ―preguntó Artemis mirándolo con atención.

―Olvidas que la hermana de Haruka, fue prometida para mí ―dijo de pronto recordando aquello.

La sorpresa se adueñó de Artemis.

―Has dejado pasar décadas Endymion, ¿porque ahora quieres hacer valido aquel acuerdo? ―preguntó sin alejar la sorpresa de su voz.

―Porque si ella y yo nos unimos en un juramente de sangre nuestros clanes no podrán más que hacer una tregua, por ella y por mí ―explicó Endymion ligeramente extasiado por su reciente descubrimiento.

―¿Y crees que Haruka esté dispuesto a entregarte a su hermana? ―preguntó Artemis con escepticismo.

―Sí, si quiere la paz entre nuestros clanes, justamente lo que se pretendía antes de que Lita huyera con Andrew ―explicó. Rogando para que Haruka pensara como él ―, Además, tú sabes que los Tsukino no son del todo inocentes en lo que está pasando ―

―Claro, eso lo sé ―dijo Artemis pensativamente ―, pero no estoy seguro de que Haruka deje tan fácilmente a su Serenity en tus manos.

―Si quiere que las cosas entre los clanes vuelvan a ser lo de antaño, tendrá que aceptarlo ―explicó Endymion ―, además él sabe que con el cobijo que le dieron a Lita arruino el intento de una tregua. Pero a pesar de eso, no creo que él esté dispuesto a una guerra.

―En eso tienes razón, Haruka siempre ha buscado la paz ―dijo Artemis con seguridad ―, y por supuesto, preferiría entregarte a Serenity antes de que la tomen por la fuerza, como ha ocurrido con esta hembra que está en poder de Mamoru ―asintió.

―Si ―balbuceó Endymion.

De pronto se le ocurría que podría hablar con Haruka, explicarle lo que estaba pasando y negociar el regreso de la hembra. Tal vez aquello sirviera para hacerle entender a Haruka su buena voluntad.

―Te das cuenta de que estas yendo contra tu líder con esto ―dijo Artemis sombríamente después de un largo silencio.

―Contra mi tío ―afirmo ―, es eso, o ir en contra de mi propio clan ―

―¿Quieres decir…

―Artemis ―lo interrumpió Endymion ―, tú sabes perfectamente que esto ya no se trata del beneficio del clan, es un plan solamente de Sabio y Diamante Black, para sacar provecho después de todo lo que ocurrió. ¡Yo no puedo permitirlo!

El alba estaba despuntando cuando finalmente volvieron al recinto, la noche había estado llena de descubrimientos, pero a pesar de eso había disfrutado con sus hermanos y los demás miembros del clan que se les había unido aquella noche. Y además de todo, se había alimentado de una humana, por lo que se sentía exuberantemente bien.

Había bebido hasta hartarse aquella noche, pero por motivos que ciertamente aún no comprendía, solo había sido eso, solo su necesidad había sido de sangre, nada más. Era muy extraño, pues cuando se alimentaba la necesidad de sexo lo golpeaba irremediablemente, aquella noche no había ocurrido.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que se sentía sumamente bien a pesar de eso.

A aquella hora el sol ya debería estar inundando las calles y el bosque que rodeaba el santuario y él aún no se encontraba listo para dormir, lo cierto era que se encontraba excesivamente alerta.

Mamoru sonrió mientras caminaba con pasos tranquilos, sus instintos adueñándose de él de una manera extraordinaria. No dejaba de sorprenderse con lo que había sentido en el transcurso de aquella noche, no solo era consciente de su sangre, sino de otros pequeños detalles.

No, definitivamente no comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo con ella.

Ella había estado furiosa cuando él había entrado en la habitación poco antes del amanecer. Ella había estado rabiosa y le había reprochado con crueldad su falta de hospitalidad, pues no le había ofrecido ni siquiera un poco de alimento desde de que la habían traído en contra de su voluntad.

La cena era servida todas las noches sin excepción, pero aquella noche él no había senado con el conocimiento de que bebería sangre aquella noche, y por muy idiota que pareciera, no había pensado en que ella estaría hambrienta.

Se maldijo, ella no solo necesitaba sangre, también necesitaba comida, y había sido muy desconsiderado no ofrecerlo lo que sabía si podía darle.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad entrando con la bandeja en manos, ella se movió por la habitación, sentándose en la cama con determinación.

―Valla, parece que finalmente te dignas a pensar un instante en alguien que no seas tú ―dijo la rubia con una mueca en los labios.

Mamoru sonrió de lado, la muchacha le agradaba más de lo que debería.

―Cena de una vez, que estoy cansado y quiero dormir ―dijo Mamoru tendiéndole la charola en la cama.

―Puedes ir a dormir cuando se te dé la gana ―refunfuñó ella mientras se concentraba en la charola.

Mamoru la ignoro, dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño. Se ducho y cambio con lentitud, dándole tiempo a comer.

Cuando salió del baño la ubico en la cama, aún sentada comiendo con tranquilidad, con cierto aire ausente, antes de que el llamado a la puerta lo pusiera alerta. Usualmente a esa hora todos se encontrarían durmiendo ya.

Con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta un poco y salió sin más, no estaba conforme con que quien fuera viera a la muchacha que comía sentada en su cama. Aún no había planeado que hacer con ella o como arreglar su situación, pero estaba claro que no podía permitir que otros supieran de su presencia en el recinto.

―Necesitamos hablar ―lo tomaron por sorpresa las sombrías palabras de su hermano mayor, Endymion lo miro sin disimular ni un poco su desdén, y Mamoru no pudo evitar sentirse a la defensiva, maldiciendo a su hermano sin poder evitarlo.

―Estoy cansado ―contestó con un gruñido, fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía, aunque parte era verdad, deseaba volver a su habitación.

―Como supongo que no vas a invitarme a entrarme en tu habitación, lo mejor será que hablemos en la mía ―dijo Endymion ignorando por completo su intento de escape, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación con aquel paso elegante tan propio de él.

Como era usual, con los modales pintados en su memoria, Endymion le invito a pasar antes de pasar él mismo en la pieza y después se dispuso a cerrar la habitación.

―Hablare sin rodeos ―declaró Endymion acercándose a la ventana, esta estaba cubierta por gruesas cortinas como en todas las habitaciones, pero un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba, iluminando ligeramente la obscura habitación.

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó Mamoru, aunque dentro de él algo gritaba violentamente que quería hablar d ella. Su hermano lo sabía. Y en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse quién más lo sabría. Su propia inquietud lo sorprendió, ella comenzaba a preocuparle de verdad y aquello simplemente no tenia sentido.

―De la hembra que tienes retenida en tu habitación ―dijo Endymion sin mirarlo, aunque el reproche era latente en el sombrío tono de su voz.

―De la hembra que rescate de las manos de dos de los miembros de nuestro propio clan ―puntualizó sin vacilar.

―Quiero su nombre ―exigió Endymion como si sus palabras fueran irrelevantes, aquello irrito todavía más a Mamoru, él era el bueno, el que había tratado de ayudarla y Endymion lo culpaba ―. Voy a intentar hablar con Haruka Tsukino, y vamos a regresarla con los suyos ―

―Primero tendrás que conseguir que te diga su nombre ―gruñó Mamoru molesto, no soportaba la idea de que su hermano tomara acción en algo que solamente le concernía a él. Maldita sea, ni siquiera él había logrado conseguir su nombre ―. Y tal vez después quieras hablar con Sabio, parece que él autorizo traer aquí a la mujer ―agregó, sabiendo que estaba haciendo uso de algo equivocado, el actuar de Sabio era indebido y ni él mismo estaba de acuerdo.

Pero aquello era una sutil manera de decirle a su hermano que sus actos estaban justificados por el propio Sabio Chiba, líder de su clan.

Pero Mamoru no se engañaba, Endymion, como él mismo, tendría grandes prejuicios a la hora de quienes no respetaban las reglas que los regían, y el simple hecho de tener a una hembra durmiendo en su misma cama ya estaba rompiendo cientos de ellas.

―Es por esto que vas a seguirlo ¿no es así? ―preguntó Endymion con aire despreocupado y un tono ligeramente amargo, aunque para oídos de Mamoru que lo conocía tan bien, sonaban intimidantemente mortales.

Endymion giro finalmente para quedar de frente con Mamoru, la rabia y la decepción estaban reciamente grabadas en sus fuertes facciones.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

―Sigues a Sabio por el hecho de que te ha entregado a esa mujer ―acusó con violencia, en un tono demasiado bajo para parecer una acusación, aunque lo era.

Mamoru jamás espero aquella acusación, lo cierto era que jamás haría algo que no deseaba, por mucho que Sabio le ofreciera cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Jamás se traicionaría a si mismo haciendo algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

―Por supuesto que no Endymion ―afirmó Mamoru con más suavidad, comprendiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de su hermano.

―Sabio está permitiendo que se fragmenten las reglas que nos han regido por siempre ―imputó Endymion con suavidad, de pronto parecía cansado ―. Y tú estas siendo parte de ello ―terminó con arrogante desinterés, como si aquello no llevara implicado una recriminación, como si fuera un simple comentario.

―Yo solo la…

No pudo terminar la frase, " _cuidaba"_ sabía que no era la manera, él no obtenía ningún beneficio al cuidarle, y por supuesto no había ninguna noble intención en su actuar. Era algo diferente y no quería mentir a su hermano. Ni siquiera el mismo lograba comprender completamente lo que quería de ella.

―Voy a regresarla con los suyos ―dijo Endymion un instante después, sacando a Mamoru de sus pensamientos.

Con una determinación que no sentía, Mamoru dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con la mente revuelta de confusión y ella fuertemente grabada en su memoria.

La ira lo invadió, una ira irracional que emanaba de la confusión, de no lograr entender lo que le estaba pasando con ella. Y sobre todo por el sabor amargo que habían dejado las últimas palabras de Endymion. Algo en todo aquello estaba mal.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con más violencia de la necesaria y al encontrarse con aquella escena frente a él, todo cambio rápidamente, su ira se esfumo rápidamente como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, incluso sintió como una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Ella estaba durmiendo, se había acostado en la enorme cama y su respiración era lenta y pausada, sus ojos cerrados le daban a su rostro un aspecto casi irreal, tan bello como ninguno otro que él hubiera visto nunca.

Con más lentitud de la que él mismo llego a creerse capaz, cerró la puerta y camino lentamente hasta acercarse a la cama, mirándola en todo momento con atención. Fascinado por la perfección que se asomaba debajo de aquel pequeño y mugriento vestido.

¿Podría un hembra parecer tan jodidamente bella mientras dormía?

Porque ella parecía la mujer más bella y perfecta que hubiera visto nunca.

La conciencia la inundaba lentamente, poco a poco podía ser consiente de… no estaba segura. Usagi gruño en protesta, de pronto se encontraba tan malditamente cómoda que no quería despertar. Su nariz estaba inundada por un aroma cálido y embriagador, tanto, que sus colmillos punzaron lentamente.

Inconscientemente se arremolinó mas, intentando fundirse con aquella acogedora sensación. Sus colmillos pincharon sus labios cuando finalmente se dilataron por completo.

De pronto se sentía caliente como el infierno, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente agitado, y la sangre en sus venas se había convertido en fuego líquido.

Ya un poco más consiente, pero aun sin meditar lo que hacía, se impulsó un poco más, abriendo la boca hasta que sintió la piel cálida contra sus labios.

Fue en aquel momento cuando sus sentidos despertaron por completo.

La sensación la sobrecogió pero no cerró la boca sobre el cuello caliente, insegura. Estaba convencida de que aquella reacción no era solo por lo hambrienta de sangre que se encontraba, había otra cosa, algo más fuerte, algo que simplemente no comprendía.

Estaba entre sus brazos, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, y todos sus sentido le decían que lo hiciera, solo que no podía, sabía que no era correcto.

Podía sentir sus senos presionando fuertemente contra el pecho de él, se sentían sensibles y solo hacían que la sensación de su cuerpo en llamas aumentara, sus muslos se rosaran ligeramente contra él mandando pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios. Él era perfecto, lo había sentido y tenido demasiado cerca para cerciorarse de eso. Tenía un aire dominante y también intimidante, pero aquello le gustaba en él.

No entendía como era posible, él era su secuestrador, su agresor pero ella no lograba sentirse de esa manera por más que lo intentara, él la hacía sentir cómoda, incluso en casa, y no dejaba de preguntarse si había perdido la cabeza en algún momento de las últimas dos noches. Pero definitivamente no era solo eso lo que la turbaba de aquella manera.

Había una necesidad explicita que ella no lograba comprender. Usagi había vivido entre humanos como entre vampiros y jamás había sentido la necesidad que sentía de él, de su sangre, incluso de su… cuerpo.

Un nuevo gemido volvió a salir de sus labios mientras sus sentidos seguían empapándose de él, y entonces en ese momento sintió sus manos enormes en sus brazos, sujetándola suavemente y de algún modo acercándola más, como si aquello fuera posible.

La intimidad que de pronto estaban compartiendo tendrían que haberla dejado inquieta o incluso paranoica, pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía cómoda, se sentía confortada en sus brazos.

―Hazlo ―masculló él con la voz espesa y ligeramente sofocante, haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Su respiración se volvió aún más frenética, incluso tuvo que obligarse a respirar por la boca dos veces, se sentía mareada, y estaba segura que no era por la falta de sangre. Lo deseaba, como nunca había deseado alimentarse de nadie.

Su boca se abrió más, mientras su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que estaba segura que todos en el santuario podían escucharlo. Los colmillos pincharon lentamente la piel, finalmente, y entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Ella giro en la cama, intentando alejarse de él y entonces cayó. En su desesperación por alejarse había rodado con demasiada rapidez y la cama había terminado.

La escena lo tomo completamente desprevenido.

Endymion aún no había mirado a la hembra que estaba retenida en el recinto, pero definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse con aquella escena. La menuda mujer estaba sobre su hermano, a punto de alimentarse.

Lo cierto era que había esperado encontrarse una asustadilla mujer, y dada las circunstancias aquello hubiera sido esperable, incluso entendible que hubiera estado molesta. En cambio, ella no parecía para nada indefensa ni enojada, y mucho menos asustada.

―¿Qué demonios quieres? ―ladró Mamoru mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, aunque Endymion tenía la vista fija más allá, donde la hembra había desaparecido, al otro lado de la cama.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente ella se levantó de un salto, su rostro serio, incluso su semblante un poco furioso confundieron más a Endymion.

―¿Y este quién demonios es? ―preguntó la mujer dando un par de pasos y sentándose en medio de la cama con aire majestuoso, estaba despeinada, y su obscuro y delgado vestido era un caos. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul turquesa y su cara era ligeramente redondeaba, dándole la apariencia de una muñequita de porcelana.

―Endymion ―respondió Mamoru con suavidad mirándola solo un instante ―. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―preguntó mirándolo ahora a él.

Finalmente Endymion recordó el motivo por el que había asistido ahí, la rabia que había sentido hacia un par de minutos regreso lentamente.

―Una Tsukino ―vociferó aun llevado por el asombro después de todo lo que había averiguado en la última hora, incluyendo la escena que acababa de presenciar ―. Tenían que robarse a la protegida de Andrew Tsukino ―informó con reproche.

―¿Eres una Tsukino de la primera línea de sangre? ―preguntó perplejo Mamoru, ignorando rotundamente a Endymion para mirarla a ella.

.

.

 ** _Un nuevo protagonista se ha incluido en la historia._ Que les ha parecido?**

Respondo sus bellos reviews:

 **Lorena** _que alegría que te fascino :D muchas gracias. Te cuento que actualizare todos los lunes, o bueno esa es la intención jejeje este cap lo adelante por petición de muchaaaasss jiji. Un abrazo nos leemos próximamente._

 **Usako** _Te dije que Usagi nos sacaría un par de sonrisas. Cuídate amiga y sigue con tu proyecto, besos_

 **Guest** _Que bueno que te gusto la introducción de Artemis, aún faltan varios personajes que se irán uniendo en la historia. Besos, muchas gracias por tu reviews_

 **Seri Tsukino** _La verdad es que no andas tan errada pero quien es realmente Usagi lo sabrás en el siguiente cap, lo juro. Bueno espero que todas tus preguntas se vallan resolviendo poco a poco jiji. Saludos._

 **Miriam Ortiz** _Hola amiga, pues seguimos con esta parejita, pero ya se van incluyendo unos cuantos más a la historia, aquí está el cap a petición tuya principalmente. Saludos._

 **Marinerita** _Mira no tuviste que esperar a lunes jajaja, besos, gracias por tu review_

 **yssareyes48** _Sin duda, Usagi es una guerrera y aunque Mamoru parezca masoquista no es precisamente por eso por lo que le está gustando. Y bueno creo que se saltaron el paso del odio muy rápidamente. Saluditos amiga que estés bien._

.

 ** _Bueno, espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios. Nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	6. Capítulo 4 Percepción

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Como han estado? Yo un poquito ocupada, pero aun así les traigo un nuevo cap de esta locura. Espero que les guste_**

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 4. Percepción._

 _._

 _._

Usagi, aún sentada en medio de la inmensa cama, simplemente se encogió de hombros, su mirada vago de Endymion a Mamoru, sin importarle demasiado la pregunta cargada de acusación del segundo.

―¿Qué más da quien sea? ―preguntó la rubia con osadía, aunque con cierta vacilación, sin responder la pregunta. Sus brillantes ojos giraron mirando la habitación, evitando de pronto la mirada de Mamoru que la observaba sin perder detalle.

―Demonios, es una Tsukino, ella tiene razón, qué más da ―gruñó fastidiado Endymion, haciendo finalmente que Mamoru lo mirara, su rostro mostraba una extraña resolución.

Fue en ese momento cuando Endymion presto verdadera atención a su hermano, traía puesta una camiseta obscura y unos pantalones de deporte. Aquello lo conforto, mínimamente se había tomado la molestia de dormir vestido ante su "invitada"

Pero era evidente en Mamoru una descarada sonrisa y hasta cierto punto parecía complacido, y Endymion estaba seguro que no era precisamente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los clanes.

Endymion se encontraba demasiado exasperado y frustrado como para intentar entender a su hermano. La mujer parecía obstinada como ninguna que antes él hubiera conocido, pero lo cierto era que no necesitaba palabras para confirmar lo que él ya sabía, ella era una Tsukino, quien más podría ser una protegida del mismo Andrew Tsukino, tenía que ser alguien importante dentro de la línea de sangre del clan.

Fastidiado y frustrado salió de la habitación sin decir ni esperar nada más, por lo menos había mirado con sus ojos a la hembra y parecía bastante tranquila, ahora tenía que volver a hablar con Haruka y negociar su regreso.

―Dime tu nombre ―susurró suavemente él, Mamoru la miraba con insistencia, como si de alguna manera pudiera mirar dentro de ella y averiguar lo que deseaba. Aquello la inquietaba profundamente, pues casi sentía que era posible.

Sus miradas siguieron con aquella pequeña batalla silenciosa, una que de pronto había dejado de ser un conflicto para convertirse en algo mucho más íntimo.

Usagi exhalo aire con brusquedad sin lograr romper aquella conexión, comenzaba a sentirse mareada. No solo mareada, su cuerpo cobraba vida de manera atormentadora, con solo aquella mirada, era el producto de aquella conexión que los unía a cada paso con mayor claridad.

Y finalmente él se acercó, obstinadamente se dijo que no deseaba aquello, pero solo sentir el calor irradiando de su musculoso cuerpo supo que era mentira, claro que lo deseaba.

Sus labios se encontraron súbitamente y antes siquiera de comprender lo que pasaba, Mamoru la había recostado por completo en el lecho, él posándose sutilmente sobre ella, presionando lo justo su cuerpo poderoso contra ella, haciendo estragos en ella misma.

―Ahora me dirás quién eres ―indicó él suavemente contra su boca y ella sintió como la decepción la embargaba cuando comprendió que trataba de seducirla con la intención de que ella lo complaciera diciéndole quien era.

Bueno, necesitaría más que eso para lograr persuadirla.

―No ―dijo con convicción al tiempo que un involuntario ronroneo salía de sus labios.

―Te niegas porque realmente te gusta lo que te hago ―dijo Mamoru de manera provocativa, dejando sus labios, bajando por su mandíbula lentamente, desperdigando pequeños besos que iban abrasándole la piel.

―No ―repitió ella ―. Si no te lo digo… es simplemente porque no lo deseo ―dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras Mamoru seguía su lento y tortuoso avance.

Él se coló entre sus piernas pronto, sus labios habían llegado al comienzo del sendero entre sus senos, justo en ese momento dejo su tarea para mirarla a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para el siguiente paso, ella no dijo nada, no lo necesitaba, sabía que en sus ojos estaba grabado el ardiente deseo que sentía por él.

Finalmente, él pareció notarlo, porque con manos decididas comenzó lentamente a desabotonar los pequeños botones de su vestido.

El vestido tenía una hilera de pequeños botones que llegaba justo a la altura de su ombligo y Usagi jamás imagino que mirar a alguien desabotonar botón tras botón fuera tan malditamente excitante.

La tenia a la expectativa, disfrutando con los pequeños roses que de pronto le prodigaba a su piel sensible.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó en un susurro. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía la seguridad de que si le pedía que se detuviera lo haría, tal como había ocurrido la noche pasada, pero lo cierto era que aún no quería que se detuviera.

―Realmente no lo sé ―dijo él con honestidad ―, creo que de momento, lo que deseo. Ya después tendremos que conversar muy formalmente tú y yo ―ronroneó sobre su piel.

Cuando hubo terminado de desabotonar todos los botones, subió lentamente sin apartar los ojos de los de ella y encones sin previo aviso sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la redondez de sus senos, recorrieron lentamente hasta que llego al borde del sostén y entonces bajaron lentamente la delgada tela, dejando al descubierto su seno.

Mamoru se pasó la legua por los labios mientras contemplaba su piel expuesta y ella sintió el deseo dentro de su cuerpo incrementar, su piel se encontraba en llamas, mientras su respiración se había vuelto pequeños y violentos jadeos.

Y después él lo hizo, poso sus labios sobre el protuberante botón de su seno expuesto y ella sintió un ramalazo de placer recorrerla lentamente.

Gimió arqueando las caderas inconscientemente, él iba a volverla loca. Definitivamente debería estar histérica ante lo que le estaba haciendo, pero muy al contrario se encontraba sumamente gozosa.

Mamoru dejo su seno para prestarle la misma atención al otro y cuando se alejó de ella Usagi no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentirse privada de aquella sensación.

Él la ignoro, sus dedos masajearon lentamente sus hinchados pezones mientras bajaba con lentitud. Usagi aguanto la respiración cuando sintió su reparación espesa a través de las bragas, entonces sus manos dejaron sus senos y bajaron.

El rose fue sumamente lento, tan erótico como ninguna otra cosa que ella hubiera sentido jamás, hizo a un lado la tela delgada de las bragas y entonces la beso, Usagi gimió con fuerza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Sabía que tendría que detenerle, tenía que estar horrorizada y consternada por que él la estuviera tocando de una manera tan íntima, pero muy por el contrario, lo único que atino a hacer fue a empuñar las mantas bajo sus manos.

Se retorció de placer mientras Mamoru usaba su lengua para penetrar ese pequeño centro entre sus piernas, sus dedos también recorrían la carne ardiente en un erótico vaivén que no hacía más que arrancarle gemidos de placer, hasta que el placer se volvió tan intenso que Usagi sintió el orgasmo explotar.

Un grito lento salió de sus labios, al tiempo que sus talones se clavaban en el colchón.

Cuando regreso lentamente a la realidad, él la miraba con una expresión de deseo y anhelo brillando ardientemente en sus ojos, estaba hincado entre sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un instante.

Usagi sintió como una incómoda vergüenza se apoderaba de ella lánguidamente mientras lo miraba, y al intentar evitar su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con el inmenso bulto que había en sus pantalones.

Todo había sido para ella, él le había dado placer pero él no recibido nada a cambio, con el ceño fruncido hablo sintiéndose tan malditamente mal.

―Tu… ―no puedo terminar la frase, sin estar muy segura de cómo debía decirle lo que quería, sabía perfectamente que nada de aquello debería haber pasado, pero no le parecía justo.

―No te preocupes ―dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, aun entre sus piernas ―, yo mismo puedo aliviarme, no necesitare demasiado ―terminó al tiempo que metía la mano en sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro hinchado.

Usagi se sintió mareada, al tiempo que la excitación volvía a arremolinarse en su interior al mirarlo. El comenzó a acariciar su pene con pereza. Ella simplemente le observo mientras se masturbaba con pericia.

Busco sus ojos y en ese momento, los ojos masculinos se cerraron, ella regreso su vista hacia abajo, para mirarlo acariciar su falo con aquel ritmo impúdico y sensual, mientras pequeños jadeos salían de su pecho, y ella simplemente lo contemplaba, deleitándose con la imagen perfecta y erótica.

Finalmente su miembro comenzó a convulsionarse lentamente, él uso su otra mano para recoger su semen, mientras de su pecho salía un ronco gemido de placer.

Usagi se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto pesada mientras lo observaba y entonces levanto la mirada nuevamente, buscando su rostro, y se topó de lleno con sus hermosos ojos que la miraban complacido.

Él la siguió observo apenas unos instantes más antes de regresar su miembro al confinamiento debajo de sus pantalones, pero lo cierto era que seguía tan erecto como hacía unos minutos. Él se levantó definitivamente y desapareció en el baño.

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar a abotonar botón a botón su vestido, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas por las emociones que revoloteaban en su interior.

El recuerdo de su madre la golpeó en ese instante, recordándose que Selene estaba esperándola por ella, mientras la rubia estaba gozosa disfrutando de su extraña reclusión. La culpabilidad la sacudió, no podía seguir de aquella manera, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba dejar todo aquello que amenazaba con romper su cordura y su buen juicio.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, intentando ordenarse un poco ella, porque sabía que era caso inútil intentar hacerlo con su cabeza y su propio y sublevado cuerpo.

¿Por qué había pasado aquello?

Ella no lo comprendía, así como tampoco comprendía el inmenso deseo que Mamoru despertaba en ella.

Estaba terminando de abotonar el último botón cuando la puerta se abrió con determinación, Usagi no se impresiono al ver entrar nuevamente a Endymion, aunque no comprendió aquella manía de no tocar a la puerta antes de irrumpir.

―¿Ya has entrado en razón? ―preguntó con suavidad al tiempo que recorría la habitación con la mirada, hasta que se encontró con Mamoru, que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Usagi se dio cuenta de que Mamoru parecía molesto, no estaba segura que había ocurrido pero su actitud se había endurecido. La rubia se preguntó si seria a causa de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Endymion volvió a concentrarse en ellos, había decidido que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y a decir por la imagen de la rubia sentada aún en la cama, casi podía asegurarlo, sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué habría pasado en los últimos minutos, no se había marchado demasiado como para que algo importante hubiera ocurrido, pero todo parecía indicar que así había sido.

―¿Ya me dirás quién eres? ―preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido, acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella.

―No tengo por qué decirte absolutamente nada ―respingó ella sin inmutarse, la osadía y seguridad de la hembra tenían aún asombrado a Endymion, jamás había visto algo igual.

―Más te vale que lo hagas ―gruñó Mamoru, finalmente parecía que ella había logrado exasperarlo, con determinación libro los últimos pasos que lo separaban y se cernió sobre ella con aire siniestro, coloco una rodilla en el mullido colchón para tener mejor acceso y la sujeto con dureza de ambos brazos.

A pesar de todo, la rubia no se dejó intimidar, lo miro como su igual, sin importar que él fuera mucho más imponente que ella, y que se encontrara en una posición ventajosa.

Aquello pareció una larga lucha de voluntades a pesar de que ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, y aunque Endymion no estaba seguro de por qué aquella certeza, sabía que era así.

―Usagi Winston, de la segunda línea de sangre del clan Tsukino ―se presentó ella con lentitud finalmente.

―Usagi ―repitió Mamoru fascinado ―. ¿Por qué dijiste que era una Tsukino? ―gruñó su pregunta alejándose de ella con determinación, girando rápidamente para encarar a Endymion.

―Está mintiendo ―dijo Endymion lo obvio, la mujer no quería que supieran quien era, estaba bastante claro. No comprendía por que Mamoru le creía a ella con tanta facilidad.

―Qué más da quien sea ―gruñó ella de mala gana, removiéndose un poco en la cama ―, ustedes me han retenido aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y exijo que me dejen volver a mi vida ya ―gruñó con suavidad.

―¿Por qué dijiste que era una Tsukino? ―volvió a preguntar Mamoru con un gruñido, ignorando la protesta de Usagi.

―Claro que lo es ―contestó Endymion ―, Haruka está furioso ―añadió explicando ―. Está completamente seguro que la tomaron en represalia por lo que hizo Andrew, él es su guardián. ¿Quién más seria para que un miembro de la primera línea de sangre se le otorgara como guardián? ―terminó con un suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más.

Había hablado con Haruka, le había explicado que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, que se estaban encaminando a una inevitable guerra, pero afortunadamente el líder del clan Tsukino había estado dispuesto a escucharlo a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

Lo más crítico de todo era que no solo exigía el retorno de la hembra para hacer una nueva tregua, había mucho más que solo complicaba todavía más las cosas.

―Si ―dijo ella con suavidad soltando un fuerte suspiro ―, Andrew es mi guardián, pero no porque sea de la primera línea de sangre, fue un trato que hizo mi padre hace mucho ―terminó con sutileza, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Estaba en una encrucijada, dividido entre lo que todo su ser gritaba con violencia, entre su clan y por supuesto entre lo que era correcto.

Los últimos días nada parecía estar en el cauce adecuado, hacer lo correcto con Usagi era ir en contra de los planes de Sabio, que era el líder de su clan, y seguir a Sabio, aquello era ir en contra de todos los principios en los que creía firmemente.

Pero, seguir alguna de todas aquellas opciones, sabía que sería ir en contra de lo que él mismo estaba deseando en aquellos momentos.

La deseaba a ella, con un ansia que ni siquiera lograba discernir.

―¿Alguien más lo sabe? ―preguntó Mamoru de pronto alarmado, comprendiendo algo que no se le había cruzado por la mente todavía.

Usagi era la protegida de Andrew, un blanco ideal. En aquel momento odio realmente a Andrew, no solo por el hecho de haber herido a su hermano menor, también por el hecho de no haber hecho bien su trabajo al cuidar de Usagi. Si ella hubiera sido protegida como correspondía, jamás habría estado expuesta y no estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba.

El propio Andrew, con su estúpido e imprudente actuar, había puesto en peligro a todo su clan.

Y por supuesto, a la propia Usagi.

―Solo yo de momento ―respondió Endymion con un suspiro cansado. Las cosas se complicaban a cada paso que intentaba dar, y Mamoru no parecía precisamente dispuesto a colaborar con él. Había algo extraño en su actuar cuando se trataba de la rubia que parecía bastante cómoda en su cama.

Amenazadoramente Mamoru se lanzó contra él, tomando las solapas de su camisa hasta estamparlo contra la pared opuesta a la puerta por donde había entrado. Nuevamente Endymion se encontró sorprendido, sin entender el proceder de su hermano, parecía realmente alarmado.

―No puedes decírselo a Sabio ―gruñó Mamoru con dureza ―, mucho menos a Darien ―agregó.

―Debería hacerlo, deberíamos convencer a Sabio de detener toda esta maldita idiotez ―dijo Endymion tranquilizadoramente, sin comprender el cambio repentino en la actitud de su hermano.

Pero Endymion estaba convencido de que tal vez si usaban a la chica podrían conseguir una tregua nuevamente con los Tsukino, a lo mejor no como la que se había planeado en un comienzo, pero tal vez podrían volver a la actitud desinteresada que habían mantenido por décadas.

Incluso se atrevía a pensar que si Sabio mismo la entregaba, Haruka dejaría de lado aquella otra absurda solicitud que exigía.

―No te atrevas ―dijo Mamoru con más violencia aún. Sus ojos se tornaron amenazadores. Negó con la cabeza, de manera desesperada, y finalmente se alejó de él.

Sus ojos volaron a ella, a la hembra que seguía sentada en la cama y los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Endymion dio un par de pasos al frente acercándose a él. Necesitaba convencerlo.

De pronto, fue consiente de algo extraño. Ellos se miraban con una intensidad que Endymion simplemente no comprendía, incluso el ambiente se sentía extrañamente electrizado.

―Piénsalo un poco ―insistió Endymion con suavidad a pesar de todo, sin perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo ―. Si la usamos podemos conseguir que las cosas se calmen... tal vez…

Mamoru se giró violentamente, rompiendo el extraño contacto que se había establecido con la chica.

Se abalanzo contra él, otra vez. A Endymion le tomo desprevenido y este lo tumbo al suelo, su semblante era completamente otro. Jamás había sido blanco de la ira de su hermano, siempre habían sido demasiado unidos.

―No vas a usarla de ninguna maldita manera ―gruñó Mamoru, sus ojos brillando de rabia y sus labios curvados en una mueca perversa mientras sus colmillos se mostraban amenazadoramente.

―¿Qué significa ella para ti? ―preguntó Endymion confundido. Algo estaba pasando, o había pasado en los dos días que aquella chica había pasado con su hermano.

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Mamoru, ya que se relajó visiblemente, frunció el ceño y relajo su agarre violento.

―Es mi responsabilidad ―dijo lentamente mientras comenzaba a levantarse ―, solo eso.

Endymion no lo creyó, jamás había visto una reacción semejante en Mamoru. Lo había visto luchar y cazar, pero siempre había sido meticulosamente perverso, en ocasiones rayando en lo sádico, pero en esta ocasión era completamente diferente; estaba siendo movido por algo más primitivo, algo que Endymion jamás había mirado con sus propios ojos.

―Deja que se marche ―susurró suavemente Endymion levantándose, la confusión haciendo estragos en él. Pero Mamoru no pareció prestarle demasiada atención, pues la miraba ella ―, su madre ha pasado al olvido y ni siquiera pudo estar a su lado ―agregó, recordando las palabras de reproche de Haruka.

―¿Qué? ―la pregunta jadeante fue apenas audible en la habitación, pero Mamoru dio media vuelta de inmediato mirándola a ella.

La rubia de pronto pareció más pequeña de lo que era y por primera vez la miro realmente indefensa, en medio de la cama, sus ojos abiertos de asombro y las manos en su pecho, presionaban fuertemente.

―Selene ―susurró con suavidad ―, ¡¿ella se ha ido?! ―

De pronto el teléfono celular de Mamoru rompió el extraño silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación, pero este no hizo el más mínimo intento de moverse, seguía mirándola a ella.

Ensymion se movió finalmente por la habitación, hasta contestar el aparto. Vagamente era consciente de que tal vez había hablado de manera precipitada para con ella, ya que ella parecía no haber esperado la noticia. Pero los de su especie pasaban semanas preparándose para marchar al olvido, ella debería haber estado consiente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

―Es Zafiro, Darien salió y Sabio lo quiere de vuelta ―dijo Endymion con suavidad cortando la llamada después de escuchar las escuetas palabras de su hermano menor, pero Mamoru no se movió de su lugar ―. Vamos, Zafiro nos está esperando ―instó.

―Necesito un minuto ―dijo Mamoru sin mirarlo aún, y reticente Endymion salió de la habitación.

Estaba realmente confundido por el actuar de su hermano, pero definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él.

Ella parecía realmente indefensa, y dolida, tal vez ligeramente desilusionada. Mamoru ni siquiera lo pensó, apenas fue consciente de que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba detrás de él, dio un par de pasos acercándose a la cama y sin pensarlo se acercó a la rubia hincándose a su lado sobre el lecho.

Ella levanto el rostro mirándolo con una expresión de vulnerabilidad y anhelo que Mamoru jamás creyó poder mirar en ella.

―Mamoru ―susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos y un instante después, sorprendiéndolo aún más, ella se recostó contra su pecho, haciéndolo sentirse realmente diferente.

Siempre había sido un hombre satisfecho con su proceder, con su actuar y con su manera de vivir la vida, pero definitivamente jamás había sentido la satisfacción que sentía en aquel instante al sentirse parte de aquel momento, al sentirse confortarla de aquella manera.

―Usagi ―susurró él y ella levanto el rostro, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y aquello volvió a pasar, aquella sensación de plenitud se adueñó de todo él y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacia la abrazo con suavidad, acercándola contra su pecho.

Sus labios encontraron el camino a los otros como si tuvieran vida propia, pero esta vez fue diferente, la beso lentamente, disfrutando de su dulce entrega. Algo había cambiado mientras la noche llegaba, lo había sentido perfectamente al despertar con ella entre sus brazos, y después, cuando la había sentido retorcerse de placer bajo sus carisias, solo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello.

El beso continuo largo rato, ambos se besaron con suavidad, hasta que finalmente él, con lentitud, la recostó contra la cama, posándose ligeramente sobre ella.

Una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo, calentándolo y llenándolo de deseo. Pero comenzaba a ser consciente de que todo aquello no se trataba precisamente del deseo que sentía por ella.

Quería estar ahí, quería cuidarla, necesitaba tenerla…

―Mamoru ―susurró ella cuando sus labios se separaron ligeramente en busca de aire.

―Usagi ―

―Creo que tienes que irte ―susurró ella con suavidad, sin apartar su mirada de la suya ―, creo que yo necesito estar sola un instante ―agregó mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

―No quiero dejarte sola ―dijo él sin meditarlo ―, déjame consolarte ―pidió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante sus palabras.

―No necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie ―dijo con dureza, girando suavemente debajo de él, alejándose por completo no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente.

Estaba al tanto de que era verdad, ella se sentía inquieta por lo que estaba sintiendo, casi podía sentir un pequeño eco de sus sentimientos, era de esa manera como había tenido la certeza de que ella no estaba mintiendo y como estaba un poco confundida por lo que les estaba pasando.

Mamoru se levantó de la cama, consciente de que no solo ella estaba confundida, él mismo necesitaba tiempo para pensar e intentar comprender lo que les estaba pasando.

Pero a pesar de eso, no se marchó de inmediato, se quedó largo rato mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida.

Cuando Mamoru salió finalmente de la habitación, ella estaba recostada en la cama con una de sus manos en sus desordenados cabellos y la otra debajo de la almohada donde descansaba, perdida en el consuelo del mundo de los sueños.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando abrió los ojos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, su presencia se había convertido en algo consolador y latente a todo momento, y por eso mismo lograba sentir perfectamente que él no se encontraba en la habitación sin siquiera levantar el rostro.

Era demasiado extraño lo que les pasaba, y a pesar de que se había sentido reacia a decir quién era realmente, por un lado porque no sabía si Haruka les habría dicho que era una Tsukino con la intención de protegerla, o habría sido simplemente suposición de ellos.

Pero entonces había pasado aquello, y había tenido la completa certeza de que él sabía quién era de verdad, y un miedo atribulado la había obligado a decir su verdadero nombre antes de que él mismo lo dijera en voz alta.

No estaba segura hasta donde llegaba aquel entendimiento que compartían, pero había estado completamente segura de que él le aclararía a Endymion quien era realmente, por eso había tenido que admitir quien era. No estaba segura de soportar la evidencia de lo que le estaba ocurriendo con él.

El olor a especies la hizo enderezarse lentamente y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al otro lado de la cama una enorme bandeja con comida. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios.

Por primera vez en su vida alguien estaba cuidando de ella y no la hacía sentir miserable, por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba.

No podía evitar preguntarse si la marcha de su madre habría supuesto algo más doloroso sino hubiera estado ahí con él. Sabía que no debería sentirse de aquella manera, pero a pesar de que se había preparado por mucho tiempo para la partida de su madre, el dolor al saber que ella se había marchado había sido irremediable, aún lo era.

Aun sentía que sus ojos se escocían por las lágrimas cuando pensaba en ella, cuando pensaba en su padre, en lo doloroso que había sido para su madre estar sin él. Y aunque había un pequeño consuelo al saber que ahora su madre no sufriría su soledad un día más, no podía evitar sentir dolor.

Pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo de lado inmediatamente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alejarlo de su mente y concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, como el salir de aquella casa, como el alejarse lo más pronto de Mamoru, antes de que cometiera alguna idiotez.

.

El tranquilo ondear de las cortinas atrajeron su atención, perdiéndose en aquella tranquilidad que de pronto había encontrado, él sabía perfectamente que no encontraría ninguna tranquilidad con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sus decisiones era fuertes campanas resonando a cada paso que daba, que le recordaban una y otra vez el daño que estaba ocasionando. Su mirada vago por la habitación hasta encontrarse con la cama, los colores claros que envolvían la habitación hacía del lugar extrañamente acogedor.

No cabía duda de que aquel lugar era la viva imagen de ella, como si ella hubiera estampado en cada rincón de la habitación algo de su dulce presencia.

De pronto un ronroneo salió de la cama, y Andrew intento poner su mejor sonrisa en sus labios, no necesitaba preocuparla más de la cuenta en aquellos momentos.

Unos instantes de después ella se enderezo, estirándose con pereza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y ella se sentó, acomodándose con recato en la cama.

―Buenos días Andrew ―saludó con suavidad.

―Buenos días Serenity ―respondió él.

Los dos se quedaron callados largo momento, simplemente observándose, hasta que finalmente ella se animó a hablar.

―¿Saben algo de Usagi? ―preguntó con suavidad. Andrew sabía perfectamente que su tacto se debía a que todo lo que pasaba era un asunto delicado para él, especialmente porque era su plena responsabilidad todo lo que pasaba.

―Si, finalmente Haruka ha logrado saber dónde está ―dijo sin rodeos y sin entrar en demasiados detalles, no quería afectar la sensibilidad de su hermana.

―¿Ella está bien? ―

―Todo parece indicar que sí, pronto regresara, no tienes de que preocuparte ―dijo, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de nada ―. Solo he venido a informarte que Haruka desea que después de la cena te resguardes en las habitaciones de los pasadizos ―informó con naturalidad.

Serenity levanto el rostro con brusquedad buscando la verdad en su rostro, él no estaba en ello, no iba a demostrarle que Haruka y él mismo estaba alarmados y preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Haruka necesita saber que estas a salvo mientras todo esto está ocurriendo ―explicó aunque solo era parte de la verdad ―. Todos los miembros del clan se han instalado en el santuario ―

―Yo puedo ser de ayuda ―ofreció con suavidad.

―Te agradecería que llevaras contigo a Lita, por favor ―añadió Andrew ignorando su ofrecimiento y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación ―, en cualquier momento subirá Luna con tu cena, por favor permanece aquí hasta que llegue Lita para que se marchen a las habitaciones subterráneas ―

―Pero Andrew…

Las palabras murieron lentamente en sus labios, él había salido de la habitación ignorándola deliberadamente. Serenity sintió sus ojos escocer ante su impotente actuar. Pero que podía hacer ella, lo único que sabía era que las cosas eran aún peor de lo que sus hermanos le decían.

Y ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera hacer que la escucharan.

.

.

 ** _Esta ocasión deberé las respuestas a sus reviews, la verdad a penas si he tenido tiempo últimamente, a pesar de todo los tengo muy presentes y se los agradezco de todo corazón._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	7. Capítulo 5 Decisiones

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Regrese finalmente, se que me tarde un poquito, pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer, aun asi estoy de vuelta, y espero que este nuevo cap sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias chicas, por sus bellos reviews y mensajitos por facebook, cada uno me anima y me inspira. Se los agradesco muchisimo._**

 ** _Ahora si los dejo leer._**

.

.

 _Capítulo 5. Decisiones._

.

.

Deambularon por varias horas cerca de la frontera de las tierras de los Tsukino, hasta que finalmente dieron con Darien, quien había aprovechado la noche y se había alimentado en aquel territorio, dejando un pequeño caos a su paso, con la plena conciencia de fastidiar a los miembros del clan Tsukino y conseguir una confrontación.

A pesar de eso, Mamoru pudo notar que no había rastro de los Tsukino mientras buscaban a Darien. Los humanos terminaban sus actividades sin problemas, pero no podía sentir la presencia de ningún Tsukino. Estaba seguro de que a esas alturas ya todos los miembros del clan se habrían replegado a lo más recóndito del territorio, donde aguardaba la primera línea de sangre.

Y a pesar de eso, eran otras las preocupaciones que inundaban su mente.

Le angustiaba no haber tenido una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Endymion, necesitaba convencerlo de que no podía confesar a nadie quien era Usagi, si lo hacía, podría suponer un gran peligro para ella.

Lo cierto era que Endymion solo la miraba como una manera de solucionar algo que no tenía solución ya.

Mamoru sabía que Sabio no cambiaría de opinión, no importaba lo que pasara, estaba aprovechando la situación simplemente, y no daría un paso atrás de ninguna manera. Además de todo, el líder de su clan era demasiado astuto para saber que aquel momento era el más oportuno, ya que contaba con el favor de los Black.

Por todo eso, temía que usaran a Usagi para creer un verdadero conflicto, algo más allá, y temía, aunque se resistía a creerlo por completo, que Darien también suponía un peligro para la rubia.

No soportaba la idea de que algo malo le sucediera a Usagi, él no lo resistiría. Tenía que sacarla lo más rápido posible del recinto, el problema era que él no podía entrar en tierra de los Tsukino sin esperar un ataque y no podía permitirse poner a la rubia en peligro.

Faltaban todavía un par de horas para que el sol saliera cuando finalmente la pequeña comitiva regreso al recinto, por alguna extraña razón, Mamoru comenzaba a hartarse lentamente de lo que estaba pasando.

―Necesito hablar contigo ―la voz apremiante de Endymion lo distrajo por completo y lo siguió a una de las salas contiguas sin siquiera preguntar, él también estaba deseoso de poder hablar a solas con su hermano ―. ¡Maldita sea! Mamoru ―gruñó con aprensión apenas la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos encerrados y solos. Su rostro apuesto estaba tenso, su mandíbula rígida y sus ojos zafiros siempre cautos en aquellos momentos parecían más obscuros, ligeramente letales.

―¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Endymion? ―preguntó con reticencia, necesitaba hablar de Usagi, pero precisaba también hacerlo del modo correcto haciéndole ver a su hermano que requería cuidar de la hembra, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

―¿Qué no es obvio? Sabio está siendo envenenado por los Black, no estoy de acuerdo en que ataque a los Tsukino de esta manera ―explicó Endymion con dureza.

―Quiere adueñarse del clan Tsukino ―dijo Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque lo cierto era que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Pero a aquellas alturas lo único que necesitaba era asegurar la protección de Usagi, ya más adelante se preocuparía por los mismos temas que su hermano.

Tan solo recordar la primera vez que la había mirada lo descomponía, y probablemente si las cosas continuaban de aquel modo ella no sería la única hembra retenida en contra de su voluntad.

No, Mamoru definitivamente no podía estar de acuerdo.

No estaba seguro del porqué, si era simplemente el cómo se habían dado las cosas, su precaria situación, o era ella la que le provocaba aquel sentido del deber, aquella necesidad embriagante, no solo de ella, si no también de procurarla… de cuidarla.

―¿A cambio de qué? ―preguntó Endymion con un gruñido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ―, ¡la muerte de algunos de nuestra especie! Además yo no me fio de los Black, estoy seguro de que algo traman detrás de todo esto, todo este teatro me parece sospechoso.

―Te confieso que, yo tampoco creo en su lealtad ―confesó Mamoru con un fuerte suspiro de frustración ―. Pero dejemos ese tema un instante. Tengo una condición, y si aceptas, estaré de tu lado en todo esto incondicionalmente ―dijo finalmente, Endymion frunció el ceño y estrecho la mirada con curiosidad ―, Usagi estará resguardada pase lo que pase, no puedes revelarle a nadie que es la protegida de Andrew, mantendrás el secreto, y me ayudaras a ponerla a salvo ―dijo apresuradamente, sin importar la expresión de asombro que se dibujó poco a poco en los ojos de su hermano.

―¿Estarás de mi lado por ella? ―preguntó perplejo su hermano.

Endymion no lo entendía, probablemente ni él mismo comprendía completamente lo que le pasaba con ella, pero era demasiado fuerte para siquiera intentar ignorarlo.

Fue justo en aquel momento cuando la sintió. Había intentado sacarla de su cabeza toda la noche con la intención de pensar con claridad, de poder encontrar alguna manera para ponerla a salvo, pero en aquel momento había bajado su guardia y podía sentirla, ella estaba realmente rabiosa. Mamoru no comprendía porque, la había atendido antes de marcharse, incluso había intentado darle consuelo.

Pensó en la pena que la había embargado justo antes de que él se marchara, pero no parecía rastro de ella, a pesar de eso se preguntó si su sentir vendría de la pena.

Antes de que respondiera la pregunta a su hermano o de que pudiera comprender un poco más de lo que estaba sintiendo a través de ella, la puerta de la sala se abrió, al otro lado, Seiya Kou, un miembro de la segunda línea de sangre de su clan, los miraba con cierta confusión en el rostro.

―Sabio quiere verlos ahora ―dijo Seiya con la voz ligera.

Seiya era un pelinegro simpático, de humor radiante y habitualmente sonriente, Mamoru lo estimaba, pero en aquellos momentos su estado de ánimo no estaba como para no poder maldecir mentalmente la interrupción.

Sin esperar respuesta, Seiya giro y comenzó a alejarse. Endymion hizo un pequeño gesto indicándole a Mamoru que lo siguieran y ambos comenzaron a andar detrás de él.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Mamoru no pudo evitar sentirse seriamente impresionado, en el lugar había por lo menos cincuenta hombres, todo de su especie.

Al lado de Sabio estaba Diamante Black, y junto a este último, estaba Apolo Black. Y había más de ellos, por lo menos unos veinte machos que Mamoru no conocía, el resto eran Chiba, entre ellos sus hermanos pequeños Darien y Zafiro.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, pero Mamoru no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando ahí, podía sentir la presencia de Usagi demasiado cerca, y había algo debajo de su rabia que no lograba comprender. Deseaba salir de ahí e ir en su búsqueda pero sabía que aquello sería imposible.

Una extraña ansiedad comenzó a recorrerlo mientras intentaba concentrar su atención en lo que ocurría, o estaba por ocurrir.

―¡Al fin llegaron mis dos muchachos! ―dijo Sabio con expresión solemne y de inmediato Mamoru sintió que su genio se disparaba, no solo por todo lo que estaba haciendo Sabio, también por el hecho de no poder ir donde ella.

Sabio había juntado una pequeña comitiva ya, varios Black, el hombre estaba contando con los Black. Pero Sabio no podía esperar que los hermanos Chiba, quisieran hacer equipo con el clan Black, no solo no confiaban en ellos, ellos jamás olvidarían que los Black habían sido responsables de la muerte de Hotaru.

El mirar ahí a los Black, en especial a Apolo, hacía que su ira incrementara considerablemente.

―No cuentes conmigo para esto ―dijo Mamoru sin esperar más, logrando que pequeños murmullos comenzaran a escucharse por la habitación. Estaba seguro de que muchos de los presentes se retirarían si él no participaba en aquella encrucijada, por los menos sus hermanos y muchos más miembros del clan, aunque no podía asegurarlo de Darien.

―¿Quisiera que reconsideres tu decisión Mamoru? ―dijo Sabio con dureza cuando el pelinegro iba acercándose a la puerta principal de la sala, con la plena intención de marcharse.

Una sonrisa sardónica uniendo sus labios al tiempo que se giraba, dispuesto a mofarse por sus palabras, Mamoru no tenía nada que considerar, simplemente no iba a poyarlo, él podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero él no irrumpiría en contra de los Tsukino, ya no.

Sabía que había jurado apoyar a Endymion, pero también sabía que Endymion no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, así que le daban igual los planes de su hermano, siempre y cuando no perjudicaran a Usagi.

Pero entonces un pequeño gruñido se alzó por todo el lugar, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, Mamoru no comprendió en un primer instante lo que estaba pasando hasta que finalmente sus ojos se encontraron de frente con los de ella.

La rabia lo inundo con tal violencia que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre Kelvin, que era quien traía por la fuerza a Usagi.

―¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ―dijo Sabio con fingida sorpresa, a lo que Kelvin empujo hacia adelante a Usagi, dejándola a la vista de todos los presentes ―, uno de los botines que hemos conseguido de nuestra innegable guerra ―agregó con dureza, dejando bien claro lo que para sus ojos significaba la rubia.

Mamoru no se movió de su lugar, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo zumbaba por la necesidad de moverse e ir en contra de cualquiera de ellos.

―Más de esto tendremos después de que consigamos lo que deseamos ―dijo Sabio, sus palabras eran claras, estaba exhibiendo a Usagi como un posible trofeo, intentando alentar a otros.

La sala se había envuelto de pronto en una extraña sensación, los sentimientos estaban divididos, tal vez a algunos le agradaban las palabras de Sabio, pero algunos otros, como Endymion, no estaban de acuerdo con el proceder de su líder.

―A mí no me interesa ninguna de estas repugnantes hembras ―la palabras de Darien llenaron el ambiente, se había postrado a un lado de Usagi mientras la miraba con innegable desprecio y asco ―, esto es ofensivo, las hembras Tsukino son basura, igual que todos los miembros de ese clan ―declaró finalmente, escupiendo las palabras en la propia Usagi.

La rubia lanzo un gruñido, exponiendo sus colmillos ante la violenta respuesta de Darien, su hermano solo la miro con superioridad en respuesta.

―No seas tan duro Darien ―pidió Sabio con regocijo ―, muchos aquí desean tomar una compañera, o simplemente… saciar ciertas necesidades ―agregó con fingida indecisión ―, habrá más hembras después de esto.

Los murmullos se alzaron, dividiendo el grupo nuevamente, algunos indignados ante las palabras de su líder, y otros maravillados ante las diversas perspectivas que dejaban a la deriva las palabras de Sabio.

―¿Qué estás diciendo Sabio? ―preguntó Endymion con dureza, había un matiz peligroso en las palabras de su hermano, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en él, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ella ―. Sabes perfectamente que eso va contra los códigos de nuestra especie ―exclamó.

―Los códigos los haremos nosotros después de esto ―dijo Sabio con resolución, girando ligeramente el rostro para mirar a Diamante Black, quien dibujo una sutil y calculadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Endymion gruñó suavemente, pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada, se limitó girar el rostro mirando a Mamoru, como queriéndole decir que aquel era uno de los motivos por los que no podían permitir que Sabio continuara con su propósito.

―¡Maldito cabrón! ―gruñó Usagi desde su lugar ―, crees que esto te va a salir bien, pero nos regimos por un código por un motivo, lo único que vas a conseguir es que nos den caza y maten a todos ―

―Tú no tienes voto hembra, eres una Tsukino ―increpó Darien mirándola a los ojos, antes de que el propio Sabio dijera nada ―, cierra la maldita boca o voy a cerrártela ―

―Hijo de puta, si fueras lo suficientemente…

Entonces Darien se movió con soltura, con la presteza del depredador que llevaba dentro, levantó el brazo en un ágil movimiento, y la abofeteo sin miramientos, dejando claro que no lo intimidaba.

El sonido cruel de su pálida piel contra la mano enorme y morena de su mano resonó en el lugar con violencia, haciendo que Usagi trastabillara un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que finalmente se dejó caer al suelo.

Mamoru sintió la ira crecer dentro de él con violencia mientras la miraba en el suelo, con la mano en la mejilla y sus ojos hermosos ojos azules cargados de sorpresa, pero antes siquiera de que reaccionara, sintió el agarre firme de Endymion en su brazo a la derecha y de Zafiro a la izquierda, aquello solo logro enfurecerlo aún más.

Como podían esperar sus hermanos que no reaccionara ante el ataque hacia Usagi, como podían esperar que él permaneciera simplemente mirando.

Pero entonces, antes de que el hiciera nada, ella volvió a sorprenderlo.

Su mirada sorprendida se transformó rápidamente en una astuta, y sin darle tiempo a Darien de ver su actuar, ella se movió con rapidez, posándose a su espalda, una de sus piernas se impulsó con violencia por atrás mientras su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia enfrente empujando a Darien hacia atrás, giro en un ángulo extraño, logrando que Darien callera de espaldas al suelo, perplejo.

Su hermano no se movió, se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con la sorpresa y la confusión destellando en sus ojos.

Usagi aprovecho el instante, se encaramo sobre él con un ágil y rápido movimiento, clavando una rodilla en el cuello de su hermano y la otra en la mano derecha.

―Ustedes, machos idiotas, comenten dos graves errores ―gruñó con los colmillos expuestos ante el rostro lleno de sorpresa de todos los presentes ―, la primera es creer que las hembras somos débiles y frágiles, porque definitivamente somos mucho más fuertes y astutas de lo que ustedes pueden entender ―

La rodilla en el cuello de Darien se clavó con más violencia haciendo que su hermano se enfureciera y mostrara los colmillos en una tranquila amenaza, la sorpresa había arremetido y lentamente se iba encolerizando más y más.

―Y la segunda, macho idiota ―dijo Usagi con decisión ―, es creer que las hembras somos de su propiedad y que pueden hacer con nosotras lo que desean, son demasiado soberbios ―

―Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ―gruñó Darien tan bajo que Mamoru a duras penas lo escucho.

―¡Cabrón egoísta! ―gritó Usagi enterrando la rodilla impetuosamente, sus manos volaron a los negros cabellos de su hermano, sujetando su cabeza con violencia cuando este trato de levantarse un poco ―, ahora entiendo por qué Lita huyo con Andrew ―agregó con suficiencia.

La ira de Darien voló por el ambiente de tal manera que Mamoru pudo sentir la rabia de su hermano, este enseño los colmillos con un rugido y se impulsó llevando a Usagi al suelo, intercambiando rápidamente los papeles. Solo que la rubia mantenía el agarre sobre sus cabellos, haciendo que la posición fuera un poco extraña.

―Ella no me dejo ―gritó colérico Darien, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza con violencia, ocasionando un siseo en la rubia, quien lo soltó como con una mueca en sus labios, y entonces fue él quien llevo sus manos hacia ella, estrujando el cuello de Usagi con violencia.

Mamoru no debería saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero la necesidad de inhalar lo golpeo con fuerza, no como si el aire que entraba en sus propios pulmones no fuera suficiente, era la necesidad de ella, el dolor que de pronto ella estaba sintiendo.

―Él se la robo ―gritó Darien aún colérico ―, ¡ella no me abandono! ―

―Si lo haces le darás un arma a Sabio ―dijo Endymion con suavidad a su oído, soltando suavemente el agarre que mantenía en uno de su brazos.

A pesar de las palabras de Endymion, Mamoru se abalanzo con vigor, para su suerte, Zafiro también se lo permitió sin oponerse ni un poco, y él se estampo contra Darien con dureza, alejándolo con un fuerte impacto de la rubia.

Mamoru y Darien rodaron un instante antes que el segundo callera con un fuerte crujido en el suelo. La incredibilidad brillo por unos instantes en los ojos de Darien antes de que la violenta furia retornara.

Pero antes de que Mamoru pudiera acometer contra su propio hermano como realmente deseaba, la mano firme de Endymion se posó en su hombro, y sus palabras llegaron, aclarando su mente rápidamente.

―No lo hagas hermano ―persuadió Endymion con seguridad y suavidad.

Mamoru soltó poco a poco a su hermano, con cierta reticencia, finalmente se giró levantándose de un salto, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación encontrándose con los ojos sorprendidos de la rubia.

Ella se había sentado en el suelo mientras sus dos manos presionaban suavemente su cuello enrojecido, y su respiración era un resuello lastimoso.

Entonces levanto el rostro un poco más allá dejando la mirada de la rubia a duras penas, solo para encontrarse con los ojos sabedores y astutos de Sabio, todo parecía indicar que se había salido con la suya.

―Esta mujer ―vociferó Sabio con arrogancia, tomando a Usagi ambiciosamente de los rubios cabellos y obligándola a levantarse, ella trastabillo un instante pero logro mantenerse en pie.

Ella estaba herida nuevamente, había luchado una vez más, los pequeños arañones de su piel aún parecían pequeñas cicatrices rosas y frescas. En su cuello la marca latente de las manos crueles de su hermano y su rostro enrojecido mientras seguía haciendo pequeñas y bruscas aspiraciones.

―Es un botín de guerra ―declaró Sabio sin apartar su mirada ni un instante de Mamoru ―, y me pertenece, si la quieres tendrás que estar de mi lado y ser mi aliado ―declaró.

―Ella es mía ―dijo Mamoru sin siquiera pensarlo, ya había visto lo que le había ocurrido en los únicos dos días que había pasado en el territorio de los Chiba, si la dejaba a su suerte estaba seguro de que acabarían con ella, y además de todo eso no era lo que realmente deseaba ―, pobre del que se atreva a tocarla nuevamente ―gruñó antes de tomarla con violencia del brazo, alejándola violentamente de Sabio.

―No ―gritó ella con la voz cargada de rabia ―, no puedes aceptar eso ―gritó con un sonido que salió de sus labios ronco y lastimoso, y Mamoru deseo con todo su alma que se callara, la rabia solo aumentaba al escucharla, al mirarla tan herida, y al comprender que a pesar de eso, ella no se daba por vencida ―, no puedes aceptar ser aliado de este sádico hijo de puta ―terminó intentando soltarse de su agarre, haciendo que un murmullo general se alzara en la sala.

―Llévatela de aquí Mamoru, antes de que me arrepienta de mi buena voluntad―dijo Sabio con dureza, mirándolos a ambos con una advertencia dibujada en su semblante adusto.

Mamoru la sujeto con más dureza, instándola a alejarse, caminado rumbo a la puerta, a pesar de las protestas e insultos que la rubia estaba proclamando sin ningún reparo al líder de su clan.

Así fue hasta que de pronto, una voz se escuchó por encima de los insultos de la rubia.

―Hermano mío, sabes que te venero y respeto como líder de mi clan, a pesar de todo ―se escuchó con resolución, haciendo que toda la sala quedara en absoluto silencio ―. Pero esta noche no cuentes conmigo, Sabio, no para lo que planeas de aquí en adelante ―la voz de Artemis distrajo por un instante a Mamoru y también había logrado callar a Usagi.

―Esperaba apoyo incondicional de tu parte, hermano ―dijo Sabio mirándolo, la confusión y la irritación jugando en sus palabras y en su semblante.

Era bien conocido la desaprobación de Artemis para con el modo de gobernar de su hermano, pero jamás le había llevado la contra en frente de todos los miembros importantes del clan.

―Esta vez, me siento incapaz de proveer de manera incondicional mi apoyo, a ti hermano ―dijo Artemis con un suave suspiro, demostrando que aquello le estaba constando trabajo a pesar de todo.

―Estas diciendo que vas a convertirte en un desertor ―gruñó Sabio en una advertencia.

―Esta vez no cuentes conmigo ―dijo solamente Artemis con decisión, sin dar valor a la singular amenaza de su hermano, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y salía de la sala por una de las puertas de atrás.

Mamoru dio media vuelta y arrastro con él a Usagi, seguro de que a continuación la ira de Sabio podría recaer con facilidad contra la rubia, después de aquel despliegue de parte de su propio hermano.

Artemis había hecho quedar muy mal a Sabio con su decisión, y estaba seguro de que a continuación su líder intentaría dejar bien claro su poder.

Era precisamente lo que acababa de hacer con él mismo, había tomado a Usagi haciéndole ver que tenía que estar de su lado o ella, que de pronto se había convertido de alguna manera en su punto débil, sufriría las consecuencias.

Cuando por fin entraron en su habitación, Mamoru empujo con violencia a Usagi contra la cama, esta gimió al tiempo que se estabilizaba sobre la cama, para inmediatamente después levantarse de un salto. El pelinegro la miro con atención, la joven parecía exhausta y él supo que estaba de pie por pura convicción.

―¡Debí matarte! ―chilló ella con violencia ―. Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad ―siguió ―, ¿crees que no lo he visto? muchos de ellos te seguirán, a ti y a tu hermano, si tu estuvieras muerto ellos no harían esto. Van a acabar con los míos, y en el proceso van a terminar con ustedes mismos ―terminó con expresión vacía al tiempo que se sentaba agotada sobre la inmensa cama.

―Con o sin mí, él conseguirá lo que desea ―dijo Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros, pero estaba bastante consiente de que estaba mintiendo, Sabio necesitaba todo el apoyo, no solo de los Chiba, también de los Black para poder llevar acabo aquel absurdo propósito.

―No debiste aceptar ―gritó ella con violencia, levantándose de un salto de la cama nuevamente para enfrentarlo, como si no hubiera escuchado sus anteriores palabras.

―Ya basta, Usako ―gritó Mamoru sintiendo la cólera inundarlo por completo, ella no lo comprendía.

―No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho ―gritó apuntando con su dedo el pecho ancho del pelinegro ―

―¡Basta de idioteces! ―clamó Mamoru colérico, ella no miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, la rubia no entendía que todo lo estaba haciendo por ella.

La ira que burbujeaba en su interior se agito al mirarla con atención, una cruda necesidad lo golpeo y lo único que podía hacer era seguir sus instintos, como siempre que se trataba de ella.

Se acercó con resolución hasta donde ella estaba, y tomándola por sorpresa, la sujeto con violencia de las caderas con un brazo y con el otro sujeto una de sus pequeñas manos que intentaba golpearlo al sentirlo tan cerca.

―¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ―gruñó indignada Usagi al tiempo que el pelinegro se sentaba en la cama, colocándola a horcajadas sobre él.

Usagi jadeo cuando él la coloco perfectamente sobre él, y Mamoru no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios al sentir como se quedaba quieta y rígida sobre él.

―¡Aliméntate! ―demandó Mamoru al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el ángulo perfecto de su cuello.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―Estas hambrienta ―dijo él, instándola.

―Pero… ―comenzó ella pero pronto se quedó callada. Su pequeña mano voló hacia arriba y un dedo recorrió suavemente el área del cuello del pelinegro ―. Jamás me he alimentado de la vena del cuello de alguien, ha sido en la muñeca siempre ―dijo con la perplejidad saliendo de su tono.

Él no podía mirarla a los ojos, pero estaba sintiendo un eco de sus emociones, estaba confundida, pero también sedienta, y había algo más, una necesidad que él ya había experimentado varias veces. El suave olor de su excitación inundo el ambiente, haciendo que él mismo diera un respingo ante la sensación que lo abrumaba, la idea de ella excitada sobre él y además de todo, alimentándose.

―¡Hazlo ya! ―dijo Mamoru consiente de que se estaba excitando más y más, probablemente ella estaba demasiado perdida en si propia confusión para notar la presión que crecía. Su erección creciente estaba justo entre sus muslos, punzando por salir.

―Podría ser la muñeca ―murmuró ella relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios, aquello amenazo con acabar con el poco autocontrol de Mamoru. Todo lo que había pasado en el trascurso de la noche lo había dejado al borde, de alguna manera sus propias emociones estaban flotando en el aire.

―No, quiero que sea del cuello ―exigió Mamoru con determinación, iba a tener aquello, lo merecía después de todo lo que acababa de sacrificar por ella, había estado tentado a aporrear a su propio hermano por ella y había dado su palabra a Sabio, a pesar de que sabía que no podía seguirlo.

La incertidumbre vibro en sus bellos ojos azules antes de acercarse lentamente hasta su cuello, la mano que había acariciado su cuello bajo lentamente en una caricia sobre su torso, y finalmente acerco su rostro a su cuello, hasta que sus labios hicieron un fino contacto con su piel anhelante.

Mamoru pudo sentir la respiración entre cortada en su cuello, quiso concentrarse un instante para poder saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo pero estaba demasiado excitado como para lograrlo.

Sintió primero sus labios fríos posarse por completo en su piel un instante, después un suspiro brusco y finalmente el pinchazo profundo y certero.

La sangre exploto fuera de él y ella lanzo un fuerte gemido de placer al tiempo que comenzaba a beber con avidez.

Su pequeño cuerpo se aplasto con violencia contra el de él, intentando acercarse todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, su corazón cabalgaba con dureza, Mamoru podía escuchar el frenético avance, casi podía sentirlo contra su propio pecho.

Ella estaba famélica, y bebió con avidez sin detenerse, aplastándose más y más contra él, mientras con sus manos intentaba acercarlo de igual manera.

Mamoru cerró los ojos, sintiendo de pronto como aquella conexión que ya compartían dejaba al descubierto más de ella, no solo lo que estaba sintiendo al beber de su sangre, también pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que inundaban en aquellos momentos su mente, momentos que ambos habían compartido, pero sobre todo la excitación que en aquellos momentos los embargaba.

El profundo deseo que ambos compartían, el uno por el otro, la necesidad apremiante que los abrumaba, como si de pronto ninguno de los dos se concibiera sin el otro.

Y Mamoru lo comprendió en aquel perfecto instante, la quería para él, la quería para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, jamás podía permitirse perderla, no lo soportaría.

La succión fue disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que finalmente ella dejo su cuello con lentitud, pero no se movió, seguía pegada contra él, recostada contra su cuerpo que de alguna manera él quería ofrecerle como refugio.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que ella se recompusiera un poco y hablara contra su cuello.

―¡Gracias! ―susurró ella agradecida con la voz pastosa.

Él no dijo nada, conmovido por su gratitud cuando aquello era algo de lo mucho que él deseaba de ella. Se impulsó levantándose ligeramente de la cama, giro para recostarla en ella.

―No, por favor ―pidió ella cuando sus cuerpos se separaron un instante ―, no me despojes de tu calor ―suplicó con los ojos cargados de deseo. Mamoru sabía que aquello podía ser un simple reflejo después de la alimentación, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así.

―No pienso hacerlo ―confesó Mamoru acercándose a ella, se recostó a su lado, arropándola entre sus brazos.

Ella se arremolino contra él, restregándose descaradamente contra su cuerpo ansioso, Mamoru sonrió, ella esta delirante por la sangre que había ingerido, así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol la sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos y la mantuvo ahí durante largo rato.

Pasaron varios minutos, largos para Mamoru que se encontraba tan excitado con ella en sus brazos, pero pronto otros asuntos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de poner a salvo a Usagi, no tenía la menor duda de que Sabio la usaría sin ningún reparo ahora que se había permitido comprobar cuán importante era ella para él.

―Mamoru ―se escuchó la voz suave de Usagi, haciendo que saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Él se enderezo de inmediato, estudiándola de pies a cabeza, sus heridas finalmente habían sanado gracias a que se había alimentado, incluso las marcas rosadas de su cuello habían desaparecido.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó él de todas maneras.

―Perfectamente ―dijo la rubia con suavidad ―, tal vez un poco mareada aún, llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarme ¿he bebido demasiado? ―preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

―No ―contestó.

―Siento que me he dejado llevar ―dijo ella con una pequeña mueca en los labios ―, ha pasado mucho tiempo ―

―No tienes de que preocuparte ―dijo él honestamente ―. Ahora duerme un poco ―

―Sí, quisiera dormir ahora ―dijo ella con un fuerte suspiro

―Hazlo ―la animo ―, yo cuidare de ti.

―Quisieras dormir conmigo, por favor ―pidió con una mueca, no parecía gustosa de tener que pedirle aquello ―. Es solo que siento un poco de frio ―explicó vacilante.

A Mamoru no le agrado aquella vacilación, pero la comprendía, ella no deseaba mostrar debilidad. Se quedaron recostaron nuevamente juntos, y pasaron largo minutos antes de que en medio de la obscuridad se volviera a escuchar su pequeña voz.

―Mamoru ―susurró.

―¿Si? ―preguntó el acercándose un poco más a ella.

―¿Tu comprendes esto? ―preguntó ella suavemente, pero no le permitió decir nada, continuo sin esperar respuesta ―, yo me siento muy extraña contigo, y de alguna manera que no comprendo, sé que tu también sientes algo, aunque no estoy segura de que ―

―Sí, me siento muy diferente cuando se trata de ti ―explicó él ―, es muy complicado todo ―dijo inseguro, porque no podía explicar con palabras lo que ella le inspiraba, no sin imaginar que ella no se asustaría debido a la intensidad de lo que él estaba sintiendo, de todo lo que ella le provocaba en él.

La energía que fluyo entre ellos se hizo más espesa, hasta que finalmente él no lo resistió más y la acerco contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el suave jadeo que salió de sus labios entre abiertos casi contra sus propios labios, que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Se miraron, sintiendo todo aquella energía que de alguna forma los unía de manera irrevocable y finalmente aquel pequeño espacio que los separaba se volvió insostenible, ambos acercaron sus cuerpos, buscando el calor del otro, primero sus labios que se encontraron con ansias, devorando sus bocas con ansias pero también con dulzura y con ternura, después sus cuerpos, que se aplastaron unidos todo lo que la ropa les permitía, buscando el contacto del otro.

Usagi dio un leve respingo al sentir a Mamoru alejarse de ella. Un pequeño eco de emociones intentaba no quedar relegadas al olvido, todo lo que había pasado antes de que regresara a la habitación con él, el como la habían sacado de aquella habitación y también las brutales palabras de los miembros del clan Chiba.

Pero en aquellos momentos era Mamoru, solamente él quien se imponía en su mente, su mirada ardiente que en aquellos momentos recorría su cuerpo con descaro, solo eso importaba, él, y como de pronto sus manos vagaron hacia su vestido, sacándolo de un tirón por su cabeza.

Usagi se mordió su labio inferior mientras su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, su respiración se había vuelto tan trabajosa que podía escucharla pesada en toda la habitación. La de él no era diferente, y eso solo aumentaba su deseo.

Y entonces lo supo, iba a pasar con él, ya había roto uno de los códigos más importantes que los reinaba al beber de su sangre, y aunque sabía que debería estar avergonzada por su comportamiento, también sabía que había algo, algo que le permitía hacer aquello sin sentir una pisca de remordimiento.

Aquel amanecer no se conformaría con los roses de las dos últimas noches, con mirarle llegar al orgasmo, aquella noche necesitaba ser la respuesta a su pasión, necesitaba ser la causa de su placer.

Con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía se sentó en la cama, acercando su rostro al de él, que se encontraba hincado entre sus piernas. Y entonces fue ella quien lo beso, despojándolo en el proceso de la negra camisa que lo cubría aquella noche.

―Mamoru ―susurró contra sus labios, insegura de cómo decirle que le deseaba.

―Usagi ―dijo él a cambio ―. Voy a hacerte mía ―declaró haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se hinchara de una manera placentera e incluso reconfortante.

―Es lo que deseo ―confesó ella sin tapujos, con una confianza que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero en aquellos momentos solo él y lo que le hacía sentir, importaba.

.

.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto un par mas de nuestros protagonistas entrarán a escena._**

 ** _Sin mas me despido, recordándoles que espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios._**

 ** _Besitos!_**


	8. Capítulo 6 Propósito

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Regrese! se que me tarde muchísimo, pero he tenido un par de complicaciones. En compensación_** ** _les traigo un capítulo bastante larguito._**

 ** _Bueno, sin mas las dejo leer, espero que les guste_**

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 6. Propósito._

 _._

 _._

Con la mirada ardiendo de deseo, Mamoru la sujeto con gentileza y la empujo sobre la cama, recostándola, y entonces comenzó un lento recorrido por su piel. Su dedo índice toco su piel inflamada con el rose de una pluma, desde el lóbulo de su oreja, bajo lentamente hasta su boca, donde recorrió con lentitud la longitud de sus labios y finalmente fue hacia el sur, con la misma lentitud atormentadora, hasta llegar a sus senos, los que recorrió lentamente uno y después el otro.

Ella lanzo un fuerte suspiro, y aquello pareció animar a Mamoru, por que se dibujó una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

Con lentitud, la despojo por completo de las prendas restantes, sin preámbulos, simplemente exponiéndola a su mirada codiciosa.

Ella se quedó quieta, disfrutando de la sensación que él le provocaba con su mirada ardiente y anhelante, pero solo fue un instante antes de que él mismo se levantara para despojarse rápidamente de su propia ropa.

Usagi sonrió recostada en la cama, mirándolo completamente desnudo, su miembro viril se alzaba descaradamente, mientras se acercaba a ella con decisión, hasta que finalmente se posó sobre ella, colándose entre sus piernas y ella lo recibió gustosa.

Las palabras no hacían falta, había un entendimiento mutuo, la rubia sabía que se debía a aquella extraña conexión que compartían a cada segundo que pasaba, y en las últimas horas esta parecía haberse incrementado considerablemente.

Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorría su piel, ahí, en los lugares donde su cuerpo se encontraba con el de él.

Con un gruñido que provenía de lo más profundo de su pecho, Mamoru se adueñó de su boca nuevamente, esta vez salvajemente, con la pasión escurriendo por cada uno de sus poros.

Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo sin pudor, explorando y excitando su cuerpo que ya se encontraba en llamas, ella tampoco podía quedarse quieta, sus manos tocaban su rostro y sus oscuros cabellos, necesitando explorarlo de alguna manera.

Mamoru dejo sus labios mordiendo rudamente su labio inferior y entonteces, ante un gruñido de protesta de la rubia, sus labios bajaron hasta sus senos, mordisqueando uno y después el otro afanosamente.

Usagi gemía incontrolablemente, sintiendo su cuerpo explotar, tan cerca del orgasmo por el simple rose, por los labios y dientes ansiosos del pelinegro.

Finalmente Mamoru dejo sus senos para mirarla un instante, Usagi tenía la mirada nublada por la pasión y la necesidad, él no dijo nada, su mirada era suficiente, acaricio lentamente sus muslos, levantándolos ligeramente en el proceso y entonces se acercó más a ella.

Usagi gimió fuertemente cuando sintió su miembro duro contra el centro de su cuerpo, e inconscientemente arqueo la espalda, buscando prolongar más aquel delicioso atisbo de placer.

Pero no fue necesario, Mamoru sonrió nuevamente mientras se adueñaba de su boca, su miembro restregándose ardientemente contra ese lugar donde ella más lo necesitaba, y entonteces él lo hizo, su pene se adentró en su canal, y ella dejo de moverse, temerosa de que aquel placer que él le estaba proporcionando se esfumara de pronto.

―Mas ―pidió con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo que se ahogaba en su propia necesidad.

En aquel momento sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, Mamoru ya no parecía divertidamente arrogante, en aquellos momentos parecía concentrado, sus ojos estaban muy obscuros y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

¿Los vampiros podían sudar?

Maldita sea, ella jamás había visto sudar a uno.

Mamoru la complació, pues su miembro se adentró más, con dureza, ella soltó un fuerte gemido que termino en grito, el dolor había sido un atisbo apenas, opacado al momento por el inmenso placer que sentía al tenerlo así, de aquella forma, volviéndose uno por completo.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de placer de los labios de la rubia, su propio placer y las reacciones de ella lo llevaron a incrementar el ritmo, perdiéndose por completo, rápidamente.

Solo era consiente de ella, de su placer, el ritmo se volvió un baile frenético que termino cuando ella exploto en un poderoso orgasmo que arranco un grito de sus labios, y aquello fomento su propio orgasmo, corriéndose duramente en ella.

Sus respiraciones eran pequeños jadeos, que fueron mermando poco a poco.

Mamoru hizo acopio de fuerzas para salir del cálido capullo que había encontrado entre sus piernas y giro sobre la cama, llevándola con él.

.

Las cortinas estaban ondeando con soltura, alegres con la brisa que soplaba a aquellas horas, complacida con aquello, se enderezo corriendo al encuentro con aquella apacible tranquilidad que se podía apreciar detrás del balcón.

El sol estaba ocultándose lentamente, las sombras del crepúsculo adornaban el cielo, permitiendo que los colores anaranjados iluminaran bellamente la habitación.

Se perdió en aquella belleza por largo rato, complacida después de tantas penas que habían embargado al clan.

Con la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios recordó todo lo que estaba pasando, el dolor de Andrew y la culpa que embargaba a Lita. A pesar de que todos intentaban no hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía perfectamente que todo aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

La desaparición de Usagi, la protegida de Andrew, solamente era un indicio de lo que vendría a continuación si Haruka no encontraba una solución a todo aquello.

Andrew le había asegurado que Usagi estaba a salvo, pero a pesar de eso ella no había vuelto al santuario. Serenity había mirado a muchos de los miembros del clan desde las sombras, ya que Haruka le había prohibido salir del ala oeste del santuario.

Pero había mirado a mucha gente, había incluso escuchado a otros hablar, y muchas de esas conversaciones era de temor por la guerra que aseguraban estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ella temía por Haruka y Andrew especialmente, por que como únicos miembros de la primera línea de sangre, sabía que irían detrás de ellos. Y por supuesto de Lita, no estaba segura de lo que le harían, pero estaba convencida de que nada bueno.

Había huido de un macho, y aquello era una deshonra para el macho que había dejado, él estaría en todo su derecho de hacer con ella lo que deseara.

Pensó en Usagi nuevamente, especulando en lo que la pobre estaría pasando retenida en aquel lugar. Lo único que la confortaba era saber que los códigos que seguían eran igual para los Chiba, y Haruka le había asegurado que nada malo le pasaría.

Camino lentamente hasta volver a la cama, sintiéndose débil nuevamente, los últimos días se había sentido así, y era por la falta de sangre. Pero se había negado el sustento, esperando que las cosas estuvieran un poco mejor.

No deseaba incomodar ni distraer a Haruka pidiéndole que le alimentara, no cuando los problemas que lo apremiaban eran sumamente más importantes, que las mínimas necesidades que a ella le apremiaban.

Claro que ella podía esperar un poco más.

.

Las sabanas apenas si tapaban su cuerpo desnudo y Mamoru envidio por primera vez en su larga vida algo, las sábanas que podían tocar de aquella manera su esplendoroso cuerpo.

Usagi estaba en la cama, como una reina hermosa y sin inhibiciones, sin importar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente cubriendo sus senos de manera despreocupada con la fina sábana.

―Aún no quiero volver a la realidad, por favor ―susurró de pronto ella suavemente, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y la mirada saciada después de las últimas horas.

Mamoru jamás comprendería la fascinación que había sentido por ella desde el primer momento que la había visto, pero era real a cada momento que pasaba, aquella fascinación no hacía más que crecer, dejando a su paso una necesidad que él no lograba comprender.

Las últimas horas, la había tenido a voluntad, a su merced, dispuesta y suplicando por más, y a pesar de eso, estaba lejos de sentirse saciado de ella.

Con una perversa sonrisa en los labios se subió a la cama nuevamente, ella lanzo un suave gemido de placer cuando se posó sobre ella, adueñándose de su boca con ansias, aparto las sabanas de un tirón y la giro sin dificultad, dejándola sobre él, expuesta a su anhelante mirada.

De pronto ella parpadeo, insegura.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó él ante su mirada.

―Que… ―se quedó callada, insegura ―. Es como si supiera comprender tu deseo, tu…

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sin comprender las palabras de la rubia

―Ha sido como su husmeara en tu mente… en tu sentir ―dijo asustada, su rostro alarmado ante lo sentía.

―Yo también lo he sentido ―confesó Mamoru, recordando los pequeños fragmentos sin sentido que había visto mientras ella bebía de su sangre ―, no sé cómo funciona pero son destellos, creo de lo que estás pensando.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con una fuerte resonancia, haciendo que Mamoru reaccionara con violencia, se giró colocando a Usagi debajo de él en un intento desesperado de que el intruso no mirase su cuerpo desnudo.

Un instante después, se levantó de un salto y frunció el ceño al mirar a su hermano mayor observarlo con cierta cautela en la puerta. Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo una de las mantas que estaba arrugada en un rincón y cubrió a Usagi con gentileza.

―¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ―reprochó con un gruñido, mientras tomaba sus pantalones que habían terminado olvidados en el suelo con descuido y se los ponía con rapidez.

―Vallamos abajo, tenemos que hablar ―exigió Endymion rotundamente, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

Mamoru no pudo evitar que su mente vagara por un instante, pensando seriamente si alguna vez había mirado a Endymion esbozar una sonrisa. Las últimas horas se había sentido tan malditamente bien que ahora se preguntaba si sus hermanos habrían sentido alguna vez lo que él estaba sintiendo.

En especial Endymion, que de algún modo al ser el mayor de todos siempre había sido el sobrio y respetado hermano mayor, siempre vigilando sus pasos, siendo un excelente ejemplo no solo para ellos, sino para todos los miembros del clan.

―No voy a dejarla sola ―soltó Mamoru si respuesta antes incluso de pensarlo y supo que era verdad, no deseaba alejarla de su vista por el momento. No después de la inmensa pasión que acababan de compartir.

―No confió en ella y lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante ―declaró Endymion con dureza, justo en aquel momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez con lentitud, su hermano Zafiro apareció, parecía nervioso, sus ojos se posaron en Usagi y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente por un instante.

―Tenemos que movernos ya ―dijo Zafiro en un susurro, llevando su atención a los dos machos ―, en cuanto el sol se oculte Sabio desea que partamos rumbo a la tierra de los Tsukino.

―¿Qué planeas? ―preguntó Mamoru a Endymion sin siquiera mirarle. Su mirada regreso a Usagi, comprendiendo que tendría que dejarla pronto, tenía que someterse a Sabio si deseaba la seguridad de la rubia.

―Supongo que lo mejor será avisar a los Tsukino ―exclamó Endymion con determinación ―, por lo menos eso pondrá las cosas en iguales condiciones ―explicó ―. Sabio desea que esta noche hagamos un reconocimiento para irrumpir en sus tierras mañana por la noche, así que si conseguimos avisarles antes de que amanezca, ya será asunto de ellos―

―Muy bien ―dijo Mamoru con determinación ―, yo iré a la tierra de los Tsukino, hablare con Haruka ―

―No puedes ―dijo Zafiro suavemente, su mirada nerviosa revoloteando por la habitación.

Mamoru no se sentía complacido con aquello, a pesar de que Zafiro era su hermano, no le gustaba el hecho de su mirada sobre la rubia, quien se había sentado al otro lado de la cama, con la sábana cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

―Zafiro tiene razón ―dijo Endymion atrayendo su atención nuevamente ―, si desapareces justo ahora, Sabio sospechara algo, además… ―las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras ahora eran sus ojos los que vagaban por la habitación, enfocando su mirada en la rubia, quien se había levantado de la cama y se había puesto su viejo y sucio vestido.

―Yo iré ―dijo Zafiro con determinación.

―No ―dijo Endymion ―, podrías encontrarte en problemas, después de todo lo que ha pasado los Tsukino no aceptaran una visita nuestra, Haruka ni siquiera ha contestado más mis llamadas, está molesto por ella, me exigía su retorno y como no he podido ofrecerle la certeza de que ella volvería de inmediato se ha reusado a hacer ningún trato conmigo ―dijo preocupado. Había dialogado por teléfono en todo momento con Haruka, pero la última vez este se había mostrado sumamente impaciente y desde entonces no había podido comunicarse más con él.

―Yo iré con él ―dijo Usagi con resolución, haciéndose notar nuevamente.

Mamoru sintió como una extraña ansiedad se adueñaba de él, jamás había sentido aquella sensación en su larga existencia, jamás había imaginado que una hembra pudiera despertar aquel sentimiento en él.

―No puedes irte ―susurró Mamoru sin siquiera pensarlo, no soportaba la idea de que ella se marchara lejos de él, su mirada ansiosa se posó en ella, pero él no necesitaba decir nada, ella lo sabía, al igual que él sabía la resolución de la rubia de hacer lo que debía para con su clan.

―Tal vez sea lo mejor Mamoru ―dijo su hermano mayo con seriedad, haciendo que su mirada volviera a él ―, si ella permanece aquí no podemos afirmar su seguridad ―explicó.

―Pero…

Endymion tenía razón, si se armaba un ejército rumbo a los Tsukino él tendría que ir, tal y como había asegurado Sabio y no podría quedarse a su lado y mucho menos llevarla con él.

―¿Pero crees oportuno confiar en ella? ―preguntó de pronto Endymion frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, llevando su atención a ella, quien los miraba sentada en la cama nuevamente ―, quizá deberíamos enviarla a ella sola de regreso, que avise a los suyos ―

―No voy a dejarla sola ―dijo Mamoru con un pequeño gruñido.

Su hermano mayor no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, la verdad era que ni él mismo comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero había un entendimiento mutuo entre ella y él y la certeza de sus palabras, la lealtad en ellas podía casi palparla, Usagi no los traicionaría, por el contrario, confiaba en ellos… confiaba en él

―Yo iré con ella ―repitió Zafiro con seguridad ―, te prometo que cuidare de ella ―

―Pero y que hay de ti ―exclamó Endymion con cierta reticencia ―, no podemos confiar en ellos, no sabemos que reacción habrá cuando te vean entrar en sus tierras.

―Tal vez puedas hablar con Haruka y hablarle de la presencia de Zafiro en sus tierras, explícale que llevara con él a Usagi ―dijo Mamoru rápidamente ―, la llevara de vuelta y les explicara lo que está pasando detenidamente.

―Está bien, lo intentare, pero no sé si será posible, Haruka se ha negado las últimas veces ―susurró Endymion con un suspiro de frustración ―, no estoy seguro que crea mis palabras demasiado en estos momentos, pero si enviamos a Usagi con ellos, no dudaran de su palabra ―

―Iré con ella y hablare directamente con Haruka para hacerle saber lo que va a pasar, ya dependerá de ellos si nos creen o no ―agregó zafiro.

―Yo les aseguro que Zafiro está bien, al menos en lo que respecta a los Tsukino―dijo Usagi con sinceridad.

―¿Y tú crees que tu palabra es suficiente para mí? ―gruñó con dureza Endymion, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, la rabia desfiguro por un instante sus ojos y Mamoru sintió una extraña ira recorrer su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, dio dos grandes zancadas interponiéndose entre Usagi y su hermano.

―¡No te atrevas a dudar de ella! ―exigió Mamoru con dureza ―, yo confió en ella y eso debe bastarte ―

La incredibilidad se adueñó de los rasgos de Endymion por un instante antes de que a su rostro regresara su habitual cautela, entonces asintió conforme, aunque con cierta reticencia, aceptando la palabra de su hermano.

―Muy bien, los ayudare a salir a ambos poco antes del amanecer ―ofreció Endymion ―, todos estarán muy ocupados con los planes de Sabio para notar su desaparición, y tendrán por lo menos una hora antes de que el sol sea intolerable ―

―No podemos exponerlos a la severidad del día ―dijo Mamoru con cierta reticencia ―, debemos tratar de que salgan antes, por lo menos un par de horas ―

―Pienso que será difícil, pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que salgan lo antes posible ―dijo Endymion con un nuevo suspiro ―, en cuanto estén fuera del recinto todo dependerá de ustedes dos ―

.

La noche comenzaba a parecerle muy larga a Mamoru para aquel momento, seria aproximadamente media noche pero el necesitaba volver ya.

Desde que había salido del recinto no había hecho más que pensar en Usagi, y estaba convencido de que ya no quería perderla, no soportaba la idea de tenerla tan lejos, pero no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar cuando todo aquello acabara, no estaba seguro de poder permitir a Usagi regresar a su vida.

Se comenzaba a sentir extrañamente posesivo.

―¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? ―la voz de Artemis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sabio había asegurado que entendía la resistencia de Artemis y que incluso la respetaba, a pesar de eso, había insistido en que los acompañara a aquel reconocimiento y Artemis no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, consciente de que no podía ponerse más en contra de Sabio sin esperar algo peor.

Ya Sabio parecía bastante descolocado por la resistencia de los tres, temían que su líder se volviera contra ellos mismo.

―Si ―dijo con un fuerte suspiro, Usagi permanecía en su mente con claridad, inquietándolo ―, es solo que ella…

No pudo continuar, inseguro ante lo que revelaría con sus palabras, Artemis siempre le había inspirado confianza, pero a pesar de eso, no estaba seguro de que su tío comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

―Tal vez… cuando todo esto termine ―dijo Artemis vacilantemente ―, querrías hablar con Haruka, pedirla como tu compañera ―terminó sin mirarlo, siguiendo su caminata. Más adelante, estaban Endymion y Zafiro, pero probablemente podrían escucharlos a la perfección.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, había más miembros del clan, no solo de los Chiba, también había varios del clan Black.

Pero las palabras de Artemis lo tomaron por sorpresa, deteniéndose abruptamente.

―Dices que…

―Creo que tienes un genuino interés por ella ―dijo Artemis deteniéndose solo un par de pasos delante de él, pero sin mirarlo, su atención puesta más allá ―, no solo es tu deseo de sangre lo que te impulso, aún no te has alimentado de ella ―explicó.

―Yo no comprendo lo que ella me inspira ―dijo con honestidad, abriéndose totalmente a él ―, me gustaría contemplar esa posibilidad, porque no quiero dejarla ir ―

―Eso me pareció ―dijo Artemis con una sonrisa de lado.

―Ella querrá hacer un juramento de sangre conmigo ―dijo Mamoru, aquello no era una pregunta, estaba convencido de que ella aceptaría, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que así era.

―Supongo que es muy probable ―dijo Artemis seriedad.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, explorando la zona, aunque ciertamente Mamoru no podía controlar demasiado sus pensamientos, su cuerpo zumbaba por la necesidad de ir con ella y decírselo, proponerle que ambos hicieran un juramente de sangre, y de esa manera estarían siempre juntos.

―Hace mucho tiempo todo era muy diferente ―dijo de pronto Artemis, habían pasado varios minutos por lo que Mamoru no comprendió de que hablaba ―, no se recurría a los juramentos de sangre ―siguió Artemis ―, los vínculos de sangre se formaban solos, simplemente hacía falta tres entregas sinceras y entonces era algo inevitable, sincero ―

―Sí, ya había escuchado algo así ―dijo Mamoru con honestidad, aunque él jamás había escuchado cuales eran aquellas tres entregas, había de los vínculos de sangre.

―Los juramentos de sangre se crearon con la intención de proteger a las hembras ―explicó Artemis ―. Ellas son seres que hay que cuidar y resguardas ―dijo con sinceridad ―, aunque tu hembra no pareciera necesitar demasiada protección, creo que es buena para ti ―

Si, definitivamente ella era buena para él, las palabras de Artemis sonaron maravillosamente _"tu hembra"_ si, definitivamente ella era suya.

―Yo hubiera sido muy feliz si tú y tus hermanos hubieran encontrado algo más, algo mas como el amor, que lograran crear un vínculo de sangre real ―explicó, pero yo sé que eso no es tan común en estos días.

La escases de hembras había complicado las cosas considerablemente para los de su especie, las uniones se hacían por convenios, nada más alejado de lo que había ocurrido en otros tiempos.

Pero él estaba bastante seguro que lo que podía tener con Usagi sería algo real, tal vez con el tiempo lograran afecto, porque él ya la necesitaba, la deseaba y por supuesto le gustaba estar con ella… no creí que necesitara demasiado para enamorarse de ella.

Aunque lo cierto era que ignoraba que clases de entrega tenían que darse para un vínculo, si sabía lo que había falta para un juramento de sangre y él lo haría, lo haría para proteger a Usagi, para demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

.

Usagi sintió la dureza en la mano que la sujetaba, los dedos clavándose con violencia en sus brazos mientras la llevaban con violencia por los pasillos. La rubia se debatió en un comenzó, pero los dos machos que la habían arrastrado eran grandes y musculosos, no era rival para ellos.

Finalmente había decidido cooperar, rogando para que la llevaran donde la llevaran estuviera Mamoru, pero estaba segura de que no era así, podía sentirlo lejos, bastante lejos de ella.

Había sentido la necesidad de Mamoru de quedarse a su lado, la reticencia en sus palabras, en su mismo andar, pero el pelinegro no había podido negarse, no cuando intentaba complacer a Sabio.

De pronto la empujaron con dureza, adentrándola en una habitación sin consideraciones. Usagi supo al instante que no tenía caso intentar salir de la pieza, así que se concentró dentro.

La habitación estaba completamente envuelta por la oscuridad, las ventanas estaban abiertas, así que se colaba las luces del exterior dándole a la habitación un poco de luz, a pesar de eso, a Usagi le pareció especialmente tétrica.

―Quisiera saber… ―la voz de Sabio la hizo girar, sabía que no significaba nada bueno que la hubieran llevado a su habitación, pero sabía que era inútil luchar, no de momento. Afortunadamente en aquel momento era ella y él, solos y sabía que tendría más posibilidades de esa manera. Al menos eso esperaba ―, que es lo que le has dado a mí querido muchacho ―terminó con el ceño fruncido.

Había salido de entre las sombras, y Usagi casi podía asegurar que no había estado en la habitación, ella no lo había percibido hasta un instante antes de que el hablara.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó sin intimidarse, pero lo cierto era que aquel hombre le causaba cierto temor.

Algo le decía que Sabio había recorrido muchísimas décadas ya, pero a pesar de eso, el hombre no parecía ni un poco acabado, sus cabellos negros los llevaba largos, debajo de los hombros y su piel era de un tono aceituna perfecto, como todos los Chiba, su rostro era apuesto de una manera un poco extraña y su cuerpo era fornido, ligeramente un poco más robusto que Mamoru y también un poco más bajo.

Pero definitivamente todo él era una muestra clara de violencia y excesos, lleno de arrogancia. De un macho acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

―He pensado mucho en lo que ocurrió ―comenzó a decir recargándose en una de las paredes frente a la cama ―, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si una mujer ha sido la causante de todo esto, no veo por qué no puedan ser dos ―

―¿Qué demonios pretendes? ―preguntó Usagi con seguridad ―. Mamoru hará lo que le demandas, aunque es una verdadera idiotez, lo único que vas a conseguir será matar a todos ―gruñó llena de rabia.

―Me diviertes muchacha ―dijo con regocijo Sabio, para después comenzar a reír, poco a poco hasta que su risa se convirtió en una sonora y cargada de diversión.

―Yo no le encuentro lo divertido ―gruñó la rubia en guardia, se sentía expuesta, el hombre planeaba algo y por ese mismo motivo la habían llevado ahí ―. Lo único que miro es tu ineptitud como gobernante ―

La risa murió de inmediato, mientras la ira ensombrecía sus rasgos con tanta rapidez que la rubia sintió una punzada de verdadero terror. Sabio dio un par de pasos hacia ella, Usagi no retrocedió, a pesar de que todo su ser le pedía ser precavida.

―Tú vas a ser la solución a mis problemas, hembra estúpida ―gruñó dando un par de pasos más a ella ―, sé que Endymion se reúsa a seguirme, pero si Mamoru se niega a seguirle a él, Endymion se verá reducido a nada, no le quedara más que seguir a mi lado, como todos los demás ―dijo con resolución, sus ojos obscuros brillaban ―. Mientras Darien y Mamoru me sigan, todos en clan lo harán.

Como líder del clan, Sabio sabía que se encontraba en dificultades, la división dentro de su propia gente era un mal precedente, aquello jamás debió de haber ocurrido, como líder Sabio carecía de la autoridad, aunque Usagi estaba muy segura que no era la autoridad la culpable, era más bien la intransigencia de Sabio lo que había hecho que muchos se cuestionaran su liderazgo.

Y no le quedaba la menor duda de que Darien le seguiría, sin importar cuales fueran los planes de su líder, él lo haría porque deseaba venganza contra los Tsukino, simplemente por eso, en cambio Mamoru, él no tenía ningún motivo para ir contra ellos.

―Ya tienes a Mamoru, de qué demonios habla ―gruñó teniendo un mal presentimiento, lo tenía, aunque solo fuera de momento.

―Lo ha hecho por ti ―dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados ―. Buscará la manera de ponerte a salvo de mi ―añadió con una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios ―, como si pudiera ir en contra de mí el muchacho. Pero tengo una mejor idea ―agregó mirándola, dio un par de pasos más y entonces Usagi ya no lo resistió camino hacia atrás, acercándose más hacia la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación ―, vamos a buscar la venganza que vive en él, tal y como paso con Darien ―

―Qué demonios estás diciendo ―dijo sin comprender.

―Mi muchacho ira contra los Tsukino por propia voluntad, igual que Darien ―aseguró ―, cuando sepa que tú lo has abandonado definitivamente para volver con los tuyos ―

―¿Por qué Mamoru haría eso? ―preguntó temerosa. No tenía sentido, él sabía que ella iba a marcharse, él y Endymion así lo habían planeado, claro que eso no lo sabía Sabio.

―Sabias que los machos son muy posesivos con las hembras de nuestra especie, y te has entregado a él, aun puedo percibir ligeramente su sangre en tu cuerpo ―explicó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera analizándola detenidamente ―, se sentirá muy decepcionado al saber que también te has entregado a mí para que te deje marchar ―

―Yo jamás me entregaría alguien tan repugnante ―gruñó comenzando a enfadarse, el miedo quedaba relegado por la ira rápidamente.

―Muchacha ingenua ―ronroneó acercándose más a ella, esta vez ella se quedó quieta ―, aunque eres sumamente astuta, careces de las habilidades para ir en contra de mi ―gruñó con una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por completo y a pesar del miedo que la recorría con rapidez, no dijo nada. Iba a forzarla, iba a obligarla y después iba a decirle a Mamuru que ella misma se había entregado.

―Tal vez pudiste contralar a Darien un instante, pero eso no quiere decir que vas a poder ir en contra de mi ―gruñó ―, así que te sugiero que te entregues a mí por propia voluntad ―

Usagi se estremeció con violencia, asqueada.

―Jamás ―dijo ella rotundamente.

Y antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hacía se abalanzo contra él, aprovechando la ventaja de la sorpresa, y funciono, él hombre cayó al suelo con un fuerte es trepido, sacando un par de maldiciones de su boca.

Usagi corrió hacia la puerta, intentando salir por ahí, pero apenas consiguió girar el picaporte cuando Sabio la había alcanzado, alcanzándola por detrás. El hombre la sujeto con violencia de la cintura con una mano y por el cuello con la otra, recibiendo con gruñidos las patadas que la rubia comenzó a prodigarle en un intento de escapar.

Unos instantes después la arrojo sobre la cama sin ninguna consideración, y aunque ella intento levantarse, él se había arrojado sobre ella inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo.

Usagi sintió sus colmillos pinchando sus labios por toda la adrenalina y el miedo que corrían por su cuerpo.

Sabio no desaprovecho el tiempo, con manos crueles, tiro del vestido, rompiendo los finos botones que saltaron por todos lados, la rubia grito mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba golpearle.

Sus piernas se movieron frenéticamente intentando atestar un golpe en cualquier lugar, pero Sabio era mucho más robusto que cualquiera de los hombres con los que había tenido alguna escaramuza alguna vez, y su peso la asfixiaba.

El macho levanto el rostro, mirando sus senos con lujuria, y después de eso, sus manos rasgaron la prenda, con demasiada facilidad, dejándola aún más expuesta. Ella pateo con crueldad y sus manos volaron hacia su rostro, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para hacerle daño.

Su vista se vio mermada cuando Usagi sintió sus ojos escocer, ante la impotencia, no quería aquello, las manos del hombre la tocaban con descaro, disfrutando de alguna manera de su resistencia.

A pesar de eso, ella no se detuvo, sus manos y sus piernas se movían frenéticamente, intentando hacerle daño, de su boca salían pequeños sollozos que no pudo reprimir más tiempo.

.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―la voz incrédula de Zafiro lo distrajo. Jamás se habían acercado tanto al santuario principal de los Tsukino como aquella noche se encontraban ya, pero a pesar de eso, aun no encontraban rastro de ningún Tsukino, Mamoru sospechaba que se encontraban resguardados dentro del recinto ya.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Mamoru sin prestar demasiada atención a su hermano Zafiro.

La noche se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica tortura, Sabio había dado su palabra de proteger a Usagi, a cambio de su lealtad, pero él no se sentía cómodo, necesitaba tenerla cerca para saber que se encontraba bien.

Sabía que debía haberla llevado con él, pero también sabía que aquello habría sido un desafío para Sabio.

―Podrías prestarme atención ―dijo Zafiro con autoridad, atrayendo la atención de Mamoru finalmente y de los que se encontraban cerca, se trataba de Endymion y Artemis quienes iban solo un par de pasos por delante de ellos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido, su hermano rara vez le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

―Mira tú brazo ―explicó tomándolo con dureza y girándolo, exponiéndolo a la vista de los presentes. Con la palma hacia arriba, Mamoru se quedó perplejo, observando las dos diminutas líneas desiguales surcaban todo su brazo hasta desaparecer debajo de la camisa que se había remangado arriba del codo.

―¿Qué demonios? ―preguntó sorprendido, las heridas en los de su especie sanaban, y a menos que fuera demasiado fuerte tardaban un par de días, pero aquello más que una herida parecía una marca de nacimiento.

La primero línea de sangre, tenía una marca de nacimiento, y todos ellos tenían aquella marca en el hombro izquierdo, el trazo se acercaba hacia el corazón. Los Chiba tenían un extraño diseño de dos rosas negras, que se cruzaban en un ángulo de treinta grados.

Pero aquella nueva marca, no tenía sentido. Dos pequeños hilos avanzaban, idénticos pero sin cruzarse en ningún momento, desde la palma de su mano, hasta no estaba seguro donde terminaba, uno era ligeramente grisaseo y el otro tenía un tono más carmesí, pero ambos eran opacos, a duras penas se distinguían los tonos.

―No es posible ―la voz de Artemis lo saco de su examen, levanto el rostro para mirarlo, Artemis se había acercado y miraba el interior de su brazo con mas que asombro.

―¿Qué significa esto Mamoru? ―preguntó con autoridad Endymion, como si él tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

―No lo sé ―dijo Mamoru con brusquedad ante el tono autoritario de su hermano.

―¿Tú lo sabes Artemis? ―preguntó Endymion mirando a su tío con suspicacia, ignorando el tono poco amistoso de su hermano.

―¡Apresúrense! ―la voz de Darien llego desde un poco más lejos, distrayendo la atención sobre el brazo de Mamoru, aquello lo inquietaba, pues no comprendía el significado de aquella cosa.

―Sí, apresurémonos ―susurró Artemis suavemente, dando media vuelta.

Todos terminaron reanudando la caminata, Endymion parecía confuso y molesto, pero Mamoru estaba demasiado confundido por aquella marca en su brazo, bajo las mangas de su camisa sin siquiera mirarse el brazo, no estaba seguro pero prefería que nadie viera aquella cosa, con un poco de suerte y desaparecería antes de que regresaran al recinto.

Su mente fue interrumpida de pronto por Usagi, una extraña mezcla de pánico y determinación la rodeaban, pero el pánico estaba ganando con rapidez.

Abruptamente Mamoru se quedó de pie, como si pudiera mirar algo que todos los demás no. Darien se detuvo también, aunque iba mucho más adelante que ellos se quedó observando, todos se habían acercado a su hermano, confundidos por su repentino cambio.

Mamoru parecía lívido, su rostro se había vuelto ceniciento y seguía con aquella actitud, perdido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué ocurre Mamoru? ―preguntó Endymion imperiosamente, acercándose aún más a su hermano, tocando ligeramente su brazo para atraer su atención.

Darien resistió el impulso de gruñir de frustración, volvían a detenerse, estaba considerando seriamente seguir su camino sin ellos, pero entonces las palabras de Mamoru lo detuvieron.

―Es Usagi ―dijo Mamoru en un tono extrañamente reverente.

Darien tuvo que reprimir esta vez el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su pecho al escuchar a su hermano. Aquella hembra tenía subyugado a su hermano, tal como aseguraba Sabio.

Los juramentos de sangre habían tenido un precioso significado hasta que había comprendido que eran sobre valorados. Las hembras de su especie eran criaturas maliciosas y envenenaba a los hombres, por qué demonios tendrían que venerarlas cuando ellas no lo merecían.

Él había deseado a Lita, y no porque ella fuera la mujer más perfecta y hermosa de su especie, era por el hecho de que la había considerado una hembra digna y merecedora de su protección.

Lita había tenido un viejo guardián, uno que no la había reclamado como compañera nunca porque estaba convencido de que pronto pasaría al olvido, así que aquel guardián había pedido a Sabio un compañero para ella.

Y ella había sido ideal en muchos sentidos, no solo Darien había estado dispuesto a proporcionarle sustento y protección, había estado convencido de que con el tiempo ambos podrían llegar a sentir afecto el uno por el otro.

Se habían conocido desde siempre, tanto así que Darien no podía imaginar que ella hubiera decidido despreciar lo que él le ofrecía a cambio de nada, estaba completamente convencido de que ella había deseado aquella unión tanto como él.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―la voz de Artemis hablándole a Mamoru lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Artemis quien había decidido abandonar aquella travesía, ahí estaba, cuidando de sus hermanos y aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo también de él.

Él no necesitaba protección, no cuando lo único que deseaba con desesperación era una confrontación, algún Tsukino que lo llevara hasta donde estaba Lita y entonces sí que podría terminar con aquello, iba a hacerle pagar por haberlo abandonado, iba a destruirla a ella y Andrew Tsukino si se atrevía a defenderla.

―No estoy seguro ―gruñó con aprensión Mamoru ―, tengo que irme, tengo que estar con ella ―gruñó muy bajo, girando el rostro y observando a todos a su alrededor, como si estuviera observando quien los miraba.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, consciente de que cualquier movimiento le diría a su hermano que los estaba observando y no deseaba aquello, todos habían sido consciente de que ellos les precedía muy por delante, así que probablemente imaginaban que había continuado su camino mientras ellos se habían detenido.

Mamoru pareció no notar su presencia, pues regreso su atención a los presentes.

―Ve ―dijo Artemis solamente.

Mamoru asintió al tiempo que se lanzaba en una carrera frenética, dejando a los demás presentes confundidos.

―No comprendí nada ―dijo Zafiro suavemente.

―Mamoru necesita verla, así parece ―dijo su hermano mayor con una mueca en los labios, y entonces reanudaron su caminata. Parecía que Endymion comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba afectando seriamente a su hermano.

El recorrido siguió, se habían formado pequeños grupos que andaban de aquí para allá, buscando algún rastro o trampas de los Tsukino, pero él había permanecido solo, solo un poco por delante de sus hermanos y Artemis, incluso varios grupos del clan Black habían acudido ahí.

En cuanto irrumpieran en la fortaleza de los Tsukino, Darien tenía bastante claro lo que haría, la buscaría a ella, de alguna manera le haría pagar todas sus fallas.

No era que se sintiera especialmente apegado al código que los regía, ya no. Pero a pesar de eso, Lita le pertenecía y no iba a soportar la humillación que ella había decidido hacerle.

Con un pequeño gruñido de rabia apresuro el paso, alejándose rápidamente. Camino sin detenerse, dejando sus sentidos afuera sin inhibiciones, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida se había permitido ser un vampiro con todos los beneficios que esto traía consigo.

Sus padres les habían enseñado a reprimirse bastante con la intención de hacerles encajar en el mundo de los humanos, su padre en especial les había enseñado a manejarse como uno más de ellos, con la intención de que nunca tuvieran un problema para conseguir sangre humana.

Y de alguna manera, él mismo siempre se había sentido encerrado, reservado, haciendo algo que debía pero que jamás había disfrutado demasiado.

Y lo cierto era que la perspectiva de poder tener una compañera de su clase lo había excitado, solo para que todo fuera una vana promesa.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo como la rabia dentro de él fluía como jamás lo había hecho, de pronto sentía un odio, un aborrecimiento por todo lo que le rodeaba, incluida aquel maldito conflicto que Sabio había planeado, pero seguiría ahí, no se marcharía hasta hacerse de Lita.

Sus sentidos eran una bendición cuando permitía que salieran por completo, lo hacían sentir vivo por primera vez, disfrutando de las sensaciones, del poder que tenía su cuerpo.

Incluso se había atrevido a usarlo entre los humanos, comprobando lo inmensamente poderoso que era y eso le fascinaba.

Acelero sus pasos, consciente de que sus hermanos seguirían con aquel lento avance.

Había avanzado ya por algunos minutos cuando la voz de alguien llamó su atención. No era que reconociera la vez, era más bien que las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

―Deja que los Chiba se encarguen ―ladró con una pequeña risotada.

Darien lo observo detenidamente, desde donde se encontraba, aún bastante lejos del pequeño grupo, se trataba de cinco miembros del clan Black, quienes se encontraban sentados descuidadamente escondidos por los frondosos árboles.

―Entonces para que hemos venido ―gruñó otro de ellos fastidiado, parecía joven, sus cabellos más cortos que cualquiera de ellos, casi a rape.

―Porque Diamante quiere que los Chiba se sientan confiados de nosotros ―explicó otro con un gruñido.

―Quieres callarte ―gruñó el primero, que se había levantado de donde haraganeaba y comenzó a mirar por todos lados ―, no se dan cuenta de que estamos rodeados de Chibas, alguien podría escuchar ―

Darien permaneció quieto, analizando las palabras del macho.

―Yo no comprendo nada ―replicó el más joven de ellos.

―Es muy fácil ―dijo el primero bajando considerablemente la voz, a Darien le tomo toda su concentración escuchar sus siguientes palabras ―, necesitamos que se confíen, que crean que los apoyamos para que cuando mañana ataquen a los Tsukino, ambos clanes se destruyan sin consideraciones ―

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Darien, y aunque todo su cuerpo le ordenaba que se moviera y se dejara ver, no lo hizo, necesitaba aproximarse a Sabio, necesitaba decirle que el clan Chiba se estaba dirigiendo hacia una trampa.

.

.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Besitos!_**


	9. Capítulo 7 Culminación

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Regrese! Les traigo el final de la primera parte, espero que les guste._**

 ** _Les cuento que pronto me mudare a wattpad, para quienes quieran buscarme alla me encontraran con el mismo usuario DriaChiba._**

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 7. Culminación._

 _._

 _._

Darien se quedó pensando en lo que significaba todo aquello, todavía con la idea de advertir a Sabio de lo que ocurría, una traición por parte del clan Black, pero entonces las palabras lo volvieron a tomar por sorpresa.

―Cuando Diamante tome a aquella extraña hembra como compañera, los límites de las tierras de los Black habrán cambiado considerablemente ―dijo uno de los Black con dureza.

―¿Aquella hembra? ―preguntó otro de ellos ―, los rumores son ciertos ¿tomara a aquella extraña mujer como compañera? ―

―Así es ―aseguró el primero ―, ella será la compañera de nuestro líder ―

―Yo no me puedo creer que tome a esa hembra ―dijo otro de ellos en un tono extraño casi como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el proceder de su líder ―, ella es débil, además se dice que ella es solo un rumor, Apolo la ha mantenido confinada desde siempre ―

―Ella es real, yo la he mirado y es la hembra más perfecta que he mirado, sin macula y tan hermosa…

Darien frunció el ceño, consciente de que debería seguir en silencio, pero entonces, sus sentidos tomaron el control, se acercó a ellos con violencia, tomando del cuello al que parecía saber más de todos aquellos. Al que alagaba a aquella hembra sin reparo.

―Así que, ¿dónde está esa mujer de la que hablan? ―preguntó con suavidad, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras todos los presentes amenazaban con acercarse.

Darien no se intimido, mostro sus colmillos al tiempo que acercaba la boca al cuello de aquel Black.

Los gruñidos y maldiciones se levantaron rápidamente cuando sus hermanos y Artemis se acercaron y aquello se convirtió rápidamente en una lucha sin freno, donde los sentidos se adueñaban de todo.

.

Las lágrimas y los sollozos que brotaban de sus labios comenzaban a ahogarla, Usagi respiro con brusquedad, intentando concentrarse, enfocar su mente para encontrar una salida.

Sabio se había cansado de su intento de hacerle daño y le había sujetado ambas manos con violencia sobre su cabeza, y ella finalmente se quedó quieta, consciente de que solo estaba agotándose y no lograría conseguir nada si eso ocurría.

Él se había deshecho de la camisa mientras ella luchaba, y su pecho desnudo se rozaba contra su piel expuesta, provocando que la bilis de su estómago se volviera algo insoportable.

Aunque había intentado que no ocurriera, las lágrimas y sollozos salían de sus labios. Él le estaba haciendo daño, manoseando su cuerpo con dureza, obligándola a aquel nauseabundo contacto insano.

―Parece que finalmente has decidido cooperar ―señaló Sabio con la respiración ligeramente sofocada, sus ojos eran dos obscuras y brillantes piedras en sus ojos, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Una de las manos que no sujetaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, bajo, desprendiendo el botón de los pantalones. Usagi cerró los ojos lentamente cuando miro su miembro salir del confinamiento de sus pantalones.

De pronto se quedó realmente sin fuerzas, laxa, temerosa como jamás se había sentido en toda su existencia, jamás se había sentido tan mermada como en aquellos momentos, comprendiendo que no podría hacer nada, por más que luchara él ganaría.

Aquel pequeño momento de debilidad en la rubia, pareció animar a Sabio, porque sus manos quedaron liberadas finalmente y a pesar de eso ella no se movió. Abrió los ojos, más por necesidad que porque en realidad quisiera ver lo que iba a pasar, y entonces lo miro.

Sus colmillos estaban expuestos, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, sus ojos seguían oscuros y brillantes por la necesidad, estaba a punto de alimentarse y después…

Su mirada vago a un costado, no quería mirarle mientras lo hacía, y fue entonces cuando la vio, un pequeño destello brillo en la penumbra que los envolvía, y ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mirar en la oscuridad de que se trataba aquel destello.

Unos instantes después, comprendió que era algo de metal, estaba convencida. Había una especie de arma sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cabecera.

De pronto, sintió como Sabio la sujetaba de las caderas, colándose por completo entre sus piernas, restregando contra su cuerpo su miembro. Ella aún llevaba las bragas puestas, pero a pesar de eso, la sensación fue completamente pavorosa y repugnante, sentirle tan cerca, de aquella manera tan íntima la asqueaba y la aterraba a partes iguales.

Sin siquiera pensarlo su temblorosa mano derecha vago hacia el metal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de algo que le pudiera ayudar. Solo unos instante después su mano finalmente la toco, la apretó con fuerza y sintió el filo cortar su piel, clavándose en la palma de su mano.

No lo pensó, pero en ese momento, Sabio alzo la cabeza, sujetando sus rubios cabellos dándose un mejor acceso a su cuello del lado izquierdo, con los colmillos expuestos y entonces se acercó a su cuello.

―No puede…

Usagi no termino de escuchar las palabras del hombre, ni siquiera presto atención a la incredibilidad con la que estaban teñidas sus palabras, porque entonces ella utilizo el arma.

Había solo dos maneras de matar a un vampiro y estaba convencida de que si no lo mataba de verdad, se recuperaría enseguida y terminaría con lo que había comenzado. Ella no iba a permitirlo.

El sonido ahogado se escuchó por toda la habitación, como un eco violento y asqueroso, mientras el arma se hundía con violencia en la carne sólida y resistente de su cuello, justo donde Usagi había clavado con todas sus fuerzas el artefacto.

Con un fuerte gruñido que escapo de sus labios por el esfuerzo, utilizando las dos manos profundizo más, moviendo el arma de un lado al otro de manera deliberada. Con los ojos ciegos por las lágrimas sintió, más que ver, como la sangre comenzaba a caer a borbotones sobre ella.

Mamoru abrió la puerta tan bruscamente que esta chirrió con fuerza justo cuando un violento sonido de ahogo inundaba la silenciosa habitación.

El pelinegro sintió su estómago se revolvió con violencia mientras miraba la cama, en donde una extraña silueta se movía de manera acelerada y violenta.

Él supo en ese instante que iba a matarlo, iba a matar al bastardo sin importar que fuera su líder, su propio tío…

Todo por atreverse a ponerle una mano a ella. Incluso por haberla mirado…

Una extraña neblina rojiza cubrió sus ojos, mientras la ira lo cegaba por completo, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó violentamente hacia la cama, con los colmillos punzando sus labios por la rabia y su mirada nublada por aquella extraña neblina, justo al tiempo que Sabio se alejaba de Usagi, acostándose al otro lado de la cama.

Sus ojos se centraron con ella, vagando por su cuerpo aprensivamente mientras terminaba de dar los pasos que lo acercaron a ella, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con su azulada mirada aterrada, su rostro manchado de sangre dándole un aspecto enfermizo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el olor a sangre lo abrumo, llenando sus sentidos, descolocándolo aún más. La sangre que manchaba su rostro no pertenecía a ella, era la sangre de Sabio la que la cubría de aquella manera tan enfermiza.

No se dio un instante si quiera para preguntarse lo que había pasado, no tenía tiempo para aquello. El miedo supero rápidamente la ira y toda aquella confusión por lo que sus ojos miraban, solo era consciente de la aprensión que le roía el pecho con dureza, el miedo que le carcomía por ella.

Pero entonces Sabio se movió, haciendo que la ira y también la ansiedad que le consumía se disparara con violencia. Con más brusquedad de la que sabía debía tratar a la rubia, la levanto bruscamente de la cama, acunándola contra sus brazos en un intento desesperado de protegerla de Sabio.

Pero su líder no parecía interesado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, jadeando, como si el aire que entraba por sus pulmones no fuera suficiente, se movió frenéticamente hasta que finalmente, con un ruido sordo y chirrido funesto, callo pesadamente al otro lado de la cama.

Sus ojos volvieron a Usagi, quien estaba refugiada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo desnudo se estremecía violentamente, su mirada perdida, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Con pasos duros y violentos se metió con ella en el cuarto de baño. Ella no estaba herida, no físicamente al menos, estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos no reflejaban dolor físico, todo era mucho más profundo.

Abrió la regadera lo máximo que sus manos trémulas por la rabia le permitieron, rápidamente el agua comenzó a brotar con violencia, inundando rápidamente la habitación de un extraño vapor reconfortante.

La deposito con suavidad dentro de la regadera, justo debajo del chorro caliente del agua, y entonces la ayudo a despojarse de toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo, lavando su cuerpo con meticuloso cuidado.

Poco después, pequeños sollozos y gemidos comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus labios, a pesar de eso, ella no se movió, se dejó hacer completamente y él se esmeró en borrar toda marca de Sabio de su piel.

Cuando finalmente la miro un poco mejor, cerro el grifo del agua, se sacó la camisa de un tirón y la cubrió con ella, arropándola.

La tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y salió de la habitación, con ella entre sus brazos.

Cuando entro en su propia habitación, fue directo a la cama, quería recostarla, mirarla detenidamente hasta asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien, por lo menos físicamente.

―¡No, no! ―gritó ella sobresaltada en cuanto estuvieron a un par de pasos de la cama ―. ¡El baño! ―agregó con urgencia.

Mamoru no protesto, fue aún con ella en brazos, quien parecía ya más tranquila, la bajo en medio de la habitación, sin saber lo que ella deseaba, pero reacio a dejarla sola en aquellos momentos.

Ella corrió a la regadera, abriendo el agua todo lo que pudo y sin esperar un instante, se metió bajo el chorro. Restregando su piel con urgencia.

―Déjame sola ―susurró con los ojos cerrados y la voz amortiguada por el agua que caí sobre ella después de unos instantes.

―No ―dijo Mamoru con determinación, esta vez no iba a dejarla sola. Su pena y su miedo aún eran algo latente jugando dentro de ella, él podía sentirlo perfectamente ―, esta vez no voy a permitir que me eches de tu lado ―agregó con resolución.

Estaba convencido de que lucharía con ella si era necesario, él la necesitaba, así como tenía la certeza de que ella también lo necesitaba aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Pero entonces, finalmente Usagi pareció quebrarse, pues callo de rodillas al suelo mientras pequeños sollozos comenzaban a salir de su garganta. Mamoru se acercó a ella lentamente y sin importar el agua que seguía corriendo, se arrodillo a su lado sujetándola de los brazos y acercándola a él, intentando darle consuelo.

Ella finalmente se dejó hacer, se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que Mamoru sentía su cuerpo apretarse contra él, sus manos se clavaron duramente en su espalda mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

Su cuerpo se estremecía contra él. Pero lejos de poder sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de Usagi por lo que había ocurrido, Mamoru podía sentir perfectamente sus sentimientos, lo aterrada que se había sentido y la sensación de consuelo que había encontrado entre sus brazos.

Aquella sensación de alivio era mutua, él al igual que Usagi podía sentir el consuelo de sentirla contra él.

La complicidad era algo perfecto, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Sabio inundo sus pensamientos, el maldito bastardo se había aprovechado de su autoridad, había violando muchas de las normas que los regían.

Al pensar en Sabio, no pudo pensar en lo inevitable, su líder estaba herido, pero se recuperaría e iría por ella. Y Mamoru tenía la certeza de que tenía que matarlo, Sabio tenía que desaparecer para asegurar el bienestar de Usagi.

Había pensado pedirle que hicieran un juramento de sangre, pero después de lo que había pasado y del inevitable final que aquello traería no estaba seguro de poder protegerla después de eso.

Pensó en Endymion, en que solo su hermano mayor podría protegerla después de todo, le pediría que se convirtiera en su guardián, ya que después de lo que había ocurrido dudaba que Andrew pudiera seguir siéndolo.

Pasaron largos minutos, en los que Mamoru no hizo más que pensar en ella, en lo que sentía por ella, pero sobre todo en su responsabilidad en todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Él era bastante responsable en gran parte de lo que había ocurrido, por no decir que de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se había prometido cuidarla mientras estuviera a su lado, y ahora lo único que hacía era sufrir por ella.

―Estas a salvo ―susurró Mamoru sin siquiera pensarlo, era un intento de confortarla ―, te prometo que nada te ocurrirá ―añadió con convicción, esta vez él se encargaría de que aquello fuera real.

―Lo sé ―susurró ella contra su cuello ―, lo sé, Mamoru ―repitió con suavidad.

Mamoru pudo sentir la humedad de su boca contra su cuello, entonces, inesperadamente, los colmillos de Usagi rozaron la piel de su cuello, ella dio un fuerte suspiro, y antes de que él comprendiera nada, los colmillos de la rubia se clavaron violentamente en su cuello, el pelinegro dio un pequeño e involuntario respingo ante la sorpresa, pero en cuento ella comenzó a beber imperiosamente, casi con desesperación, comprendió su necesidad.

Ella le necesitaba, y aunque él podía sentir como aquella sensación de necesitarle tanto la asustaba, era algo casi tangible, ni siquiera ella misma se atrevería a negarlo. Sentirlo de aquella manera la estaba reconfortando de una manera que él no comprendía.

Ella dejo de beber casi al instante, pero a pesar de eso no se alejó de él, lentamente chupo la herida y se quedó ahí, contra él, laxa y desmadejada.

―Mamoru… ―susurró arrastrando las palabras ―. No me abandones ―

―¡Nunca! ―juró él desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ella se arremolino más contra él, y entonces el pelinegro se levantó lentamente con ella aún en brazos, la rubia al sentir su esfuerzo enrollo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, permitiendo que la sostuviera solo con una mano. Mamoru cerró el grifo del agua y salió del baño con Usagi en brazos aún.

La dejo de pie a un lado de la cama, y corrió al armario de donde saco una pijama de franela que su madre le había regalado hacía varias décadas, jamás la había usado y estaba pasada de moda, pero la había conservado solo porque había sido un obsequio de su madre.

Con delicadeza desvistió a Usagi, quitándole lentamente la ropa mojada, para después, ayudarla a ponerse la pijama, que le quedaba grande, solo un poco.

Usagi se quedó desnuda a su vista, rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse los pantalones, y justo cuando él iba a ponerle la parte de arriba de la piyama, se encontró con sus senos desnudos, jalo la prenda para comenzar a abotonarla cuando de pronto sus ojos captaron una pequeña marca sobre el pecho izquierdo.

La incredibilidad lo golpeo tan fuertemente que se quedó quieto, incapaz de procesar lo que sus ojos miraban. Los dos hilos jugaban hasta ir desaparecían cerca de su seno. Uno carmín, tan intenso como la sangre y el otro plateado, brillante a pesar de la palidez de su piel.

En ese momento sintió los dedos de Usagi tocar su pecho, sacándolo bruscamente de sus ensimismamiento, la rubia recorrió suavemente la base de su pecho, deteniéndose un instante cerca de su hombro mientras sus dedos dibujaban dulcemente algún patrón, para inmediatamente después, subir hasta el hombro.

Mamoru abotono con violencia los botones del pijama, ocultando a su vista y a la de ella los extraños hilos que marcaban su bonito cuerpo, bastante parecido a los que él había visto en su propio brazo aquella noche.

Eran parecidos, pero los de ella parecían más intensos, más claros y palpitantes, casi como si tuvieran vida propia en su piel.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó con suavidad Usagi, haciendo que él levantara el rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos azules, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, la confusión jugueteando en sus ojos.

―Mi marca de nacimiento ―dijo con suavidad ―, todos en la primera línea de sangre la tienen ―explicó.

―No me refería a la marca de tu linaje ―dijo ella sin dejar de mirar su pecho ―, hablaba de este extraño rasgo ―explicó tocando con la yema de sus dedos su piel nuevamente, desde el pecho hasta la llegar al comienzo de su brazo.

Mamoru siguió la dirección de sus dedos y se quedó atónito al ver la marca, el color había cambiado, era idéntica a la de ella ahora, palpitando con vida, los colores vibrantes y bellos.

Surcaban su propio brazo por completo.

―No lo sé ―dijo con honestidad, sin decirle que ella mostraba aquella extraña runa en su piel también ―. Metete a la cama ahora ―pidió repentinamente al tiempo que alejaba las mantas del lecho para que pudiera arroparla, alejándose un poco de ella.

―No iras de marcharte ¿verdad? ―dijo la rubia con aprensión.

―No, solo voy a cambiarme ―explicó al tiempo que la arropaba con las mantas.

Se acercó al closet y se deshizo de la ropa mojada con premura, cambiándose rápidamente por unos pantalones obscuros y una playera blanca.

Cuando supo que no la mojaría al acostarse a su lado, corrió a la cama y se recostó junto a la rubia, quien de inmediato se acercó a él buscando el arropo de sus brazos.

―Sabes que pronto tendré que dejarte sola ―dijo Mamoru con tranquilidad, mientras sepultaba el rostro en sus cabellos.

―Sí, lo tengo muy claro ―dijo ella con suavidad ―, pero antes necesito decirte gracias ―comenzó a hablar contra su pecho ―, gracias por tu compañía y tu comprensión. Incluso gracias por esa preciosa comunicación que hemos logrado establecer, no la comprendo, pero ha llegado a gustarme ―

―A mí también me gusta ―dijo él con suavidad ―, te estas convirtiendo en parte de mi ―

―Y tú en parte de mi ―agregó ella ―, jamás había sido parte de algo tan perfecto como lo que tenemos tu y yo ―confesó ―, y pare ser honesta, jamás nadie había cuidado de mi como tú lo has hecho, siempre he permanecido sola. Al ser hija de una pareja tan ajena a la primera línea de sangre jamás tuve a nadie cerca. A mis padres les gustaba estar solos, solo el uno con el otro, viviendo entre humanos ―

―Has vivido entre humanos ―repitió, aquello no era una pregunta, con sus palabras habían llegado pequeños destellos de recuerdos que ella estaba compartiendo con él. Había vivido en extrema soledad, aprendiendo a cuidar de ella misma muy rápido.

―Andrew se convirtió en mi guardián gracias a mi padre, pero incluso el tener que recurrir a él para que me otorgara sangre siempre costo trabajo, siempre esperaba lo más que mi necesidad pudiera permitírmelo ―explicó.

―Por eso cuando te vi la primera vez parecías tan necesitada de sangre ―dijo él ―, eso y tus heridas por supuesto ―

―Si ―afirmó ella ―. Solo que contigo es diferente, por el contrario, no es mi necesidad de sangre lo que me ha llevado a ti, es algo diferente ―explicó.

―Lo sé ―dijo él, había sentido su necesidad y no había sido la de satisfacer algo fisiológico, era más bien una necesidad que venía desde el fondo de su alma.

Inesperadamente, ella se removió en la cama, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, parecía que la crisis había pasado finalmente, y entonces se movió hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

―¡Bebe de mi por favor! ―ofreció ella con la mirada clara, sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente dándole un aspecto celestial y perfecto ―, quiero ofrecerte mi sangre ―

Mamoru no necesito pensar demasiado en la respuesta, él la deseaba, en todos los aspectos que se podía desear a una hembra. No, no era verdad, era solo a ella a la que deseaba, y lo quería todo de ella.

Sus labios se acercaron a su cuello mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él por completo, Usagi soltó un fuerte gemido y entonces él olfateo suavemente su cuello, sintiendo la necesidad crecer, después recorrió el área sensible de su cuello con uno de sus colmillos, haciendo que la sangre brotara.

Cuando la sangre mancho su piel perfecta, él recorrió con su lengua la línea de sangre, disfrutando el sabor dulzón y abrasivo que inundo de inmediato sus sentidos, sintió el golpe de la necesidad. La necesidad de tomar mucho más de lo que se había permitido, pero sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento.

Con un fuerte gemido cerro los ojos, todavía con su sabor en la boca beso su cuello y la abrazo contra él aún más fuerte, respiro profundamente mientras ella lo imitaba y lo abrazaba acoplándose a él.

―Voy a cuidar de ti, pase lo que pase, voy a protegerte ―aseguró Mamoru.

―Sé que lo dices enserio ―indicó ella con suavidad ―, pero también sé que es algo imposible, en cuanto tu clan se enteren de lo que ha pasado…

Usagi no termino la frase, pues la puerta se abrió con un estrepito, y frente a él aparecieron Endymion y Artemis, quienes estaban extrañamente desaliñados, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, como si acabaran de tener una pelea, detrás de ellos estaban otros dos miembros del clan, se trataba de Yaten y Nicolas.

―Mamoru ―gritó Endymion sobresaliendo del resto ―, tenemos un problema ―dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban por Usagi que aún se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Mamoru sabía cuál era el problema, a pesar de eso guardo la calma, sujeto a Usagi de las caderas y la sentó a su lado en la cama, sintiendo como se estremecía cuando se alejó de ella.

―Salgan ahora mismo ―ordenó de pronto Artemis sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, la brutalidad y mandato en sus palabras no dejaron duda. Con la confusión reflejados en sus rostros, todos salieron de la habitación, Endymion reacio, fue el último en hacerlo, con la mirada inquisidora en todo momento hasta que la puerta se cerró casi frente a él ―. Se ha completado el vínculo, no es así ―dijo Artemis acercándose a ellos.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó sin comprender Mamoru. Usagi seguía sentada en la cama, esperando.

Artemis se concentró en Usagi, mirándola con tanta intensidad que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Inconscientemente camino hasta llegar a su lado otra vez y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

A pesar de la mirada indagadora de Artemis, la rubia no se dejó intimidar, le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, hasta que finalmente Artemis comenzó a caminar, acercándose deliberadamente a ellos.

Sin previo aviso, Artemis tomo la mano izquierda de Mamoru.

―Dame tu mano izquierda ―pidió tendiéndole una mano a Usagi. La rubia dudo unos minutos antes de que finalmente le ofreciera la mano con resolución.

Artemis junto sus manos, Mamoru tuvo que moverse para lograr lo que su tío pretendía, sus dedos se enlazaron con las palmas hacia arriba. El pelinegro miro estupefacto como el extraño trazo que no había mirado en su dedo anular formaba un lazo perfecto con el trazo similar al que había en el dedo anular de Usagi.

―Sí, ha ocurrido ―dijo Artemis mirando sus manos unidas. De pronto la runa pareció cobrar más fuerza, el trazo parecía uno perfecto, a pesar de que estaba dividido en dos, una parte en el dedo de Usagi y la otra en el de Mamoru.

Mamoru vio el pequeño par de hilos en el que se convertían aquel lazo que unía sus dedos, uno plateado, el otro carmesí, no se tocaban pero viajaban juntos, desde el nacimiento de su dedo anular, y subían por la palma de su mano siguiendo por su brazo, donde se perdida debajo de su playera.

Pero él sabia hasta donde conducía, lo había visto en el pecho de Usagi, sus ojos revolotearon, encontrando aquel mismo trazo en el brazo de la rubia, que estaba seguro terminaba en el pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―preguntó Usagi sin apartar sus ojos del lazo que se formaba con aquel trazo en sus dedos, su mirada vago, contemplando su palma y su muñeca, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras con su mano derecha levantaba bruscamente la manga de la prenda que la cubría ―. ¡Qué demonios…!

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el trazo.

―Un vínculo de sangre genuino ―dijo Artemis, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia su rostro ―, una entrega completa, de sangre, cuerpo y alma ―terminó con una sonrisa de lado en los labios.

―Pero…

Usagi no dijo más, sus ojos volaron al rostro de Mamoru, buscando su mirada, corroborando en sus ojos lo que Artemis estaba diciendo.

―Ahora no tenemos tiempo ―informó Artemis alejándose de ellos, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos ―. Los Black nos han traicionado, han matado a Sabio ―

Usagi y Mamoru se miraron un instante, compartiendo sus sentimientos, Mamoru pidió internamente que no dijera nada, que de momento les dejaran creer aquello.

El pelinegro sopeso la información con desesperación, aliviado por un lado, consciente de que Usagi no correría más peligro, pero también consiente de que se buscaría al asesino de su lider.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó con poca convicción Mamoru.

―Hemos tenido una pelea con algunos Black ―comenzó ―, dos de ellos han muerto y otros tres han huido ―explicó.

―Pero si se suponía que ellos… ―comenzó el pelinegro pero Artemis no lo dejo terminar.

―Darien los ha escuchado, pensaban traicionarnos, y ahora nos hemos encontrado con que Sabio ha muerto ―explicó ―. Necesitamos que te reúnas con nosotros abajo, tenemos que tener una reunión urgente, Endymion debe tomar el liderato de inmediato.

―Muy bien ―asintió Mamoru un poco aturdido aún.

Artemis se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir por esta se giró mirando a uno y a otro.

―Pase lo que pase Mamoru ―dijo con suavidad ―, ella es ahora tu compañera, y si alguien se atreve o se atrevió a ponerla en peligro, tuviste o tendrás el derecho de reclamar su vida, sin importar quien sea esa persona ―terminó con una mirada elocuente.

Mamoru recibió las palabras con una extraña sensación, entre pánico y alivio, porque sabía que Artemis estaba al tanto, él sabía que Sabio no había muerto a manos de los Black.

―Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su unión ―dijo Artemis con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios ―, has encontrado a una hembra hecha para ti ―y tras decir aquello, salió finalmente de la habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Mamoru miro hacia Usagi, quien seguía sentada en la cama, la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, comprendiendo de pronto su extraña unión, dándole sentido a todo lo que habían sentido, a todo lo que compartían.

También al hecho de que no tendría que preocuparse, de momento por Sabio, ni por que quisiera hacerle daño ni siquiera por su muerte, aunque no estaba seguro de que en un futuro fuera igual.

―Él lo sabe ―afirmó Usagi mordiendo su labio inferior.

―Así es ―le confeso, aunque estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía sin que él dijera nada.

Mamoru la miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en el bello azul cielo que lo miraba, la tranquilidad lo abrumo por completo y también una extraña felicidad. Ella era parte de él, todo parecía tan perfecto.

―Usagi ―

―Mamoru ―

―Me perteneces ―dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, sin poder reprimir la innegable satisfacción que sentía al comprender su lazo, al darse cuenta que era algo mutuo, tal vez no lo habían llamado amor con palabras, pero una entrega tan perfecta como la que había entre ellos no necesitaba ningún nombre.

―¡Pero qué dices! ―dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa en los labios ―, yo no le pertenezco a nadie ―agregó con una fingida mueca, una que no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo, porque rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla.

―Eso está por verse ―gruñó él mientras a estrechaba entre sus brazos, tomándola con dureza de la cintura y llevándola con el cuándo se recostó contra la cama.

Ella comenzó a reír, una carcajada pura y genuina que fue desapareciendo lentamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, con aquella intensidad, con aquel fuerte lazo que los había unido desde que se habían conocido.

Sus bocas se encontraron rápidamente, perdiéndose con deleite, sin prejuicios, sin miedos, entregándose en una vorágine de necesidad, la necesidad del uno por el otro. Se perdieron lago rato en su propia pasión, sin importar nada más.

.

 ** _Días después…_**

Endymion gruño para sus adentros, intentando concentrarse en no arremeter contra todos los ahí presentes.

―He dicho que no ―exclamó, no por primera vez desde la muerte de Sabio ―. No voy a convertirme en líder, aún no me corresponde ―

―Endymion comprendo tu reticencia ―dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa en los labios ―, quien demonios querría convertirse en líder y tener tantas decisiones que tomar, definitivamente yo no ―exclamó.

Por supuesto, su hermano no querría ser líder, mucho menos ahora que había conseguido una compañera, con la que por cierto no abandonaba la habitación hasta que era casi obligado a salir de ella.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que una hembra pudiera causar un efecto semejante en alguno de sus hermanos. Aunque lo cierto era que él mismo había mirado el efecto que la hembra había causado en su hermano desde un comienzo.

Ahora Mamoru parecía irradiar una extraña aura de tranquilidad y felicidad, y aquello lo estaba enfermando un poco, sobre todo porque su destino era ser líder demasiado rápido y él aún no estaba listo para enfocarse a aquello, a sentarse detrás de un escritorio para llevar los planes del clan, para planear y organizar nada.

No, él no quería ser el líder, no todavía.

Sabía que era un destino del que no podía rehusar hacerse cargo por siempre, pero contaba con que Artemis lo hiciera, como el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

―Todos aquí sabemos quién es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión ―dijo Endymion con voz clara y autoritaria.

―Si, ya hemos acordado que Artemis ―dijo Darien con un gruñido.

―Creo que ya soy demasiado viejo para eso ―dijo Artemis con una mueca.

―Yo creo que debemos dejarlo a votación y listo ―propuso Mamoru impaciente.

Seguramente impaciente por volver a donde quiera que había dejado a Usagi, para poder seguir retozando con ella como llevaban haciendo desde que habían hecho pública su unión, hacia solo un par de días.

La votación se llevó a cabo rápida y concisa, y finamente el elegido había sido Artemis, solo por un voto a su favor.

―Estas consiente Endymion, que si yo asumo el liderato se tendrá que hacer lo que yo te indique ―dijo Artemis con su postura descuidada, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, su mirada impasible, pero no estaba feliz, definitivamente no lo estaba.

―Estoy de acuerdo en eso ―expresó Endymion ―, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que tomes el liderato, es tu lugar Artemis ―agregó con una pequeña reverencia.

No solo era la idea de ser líder en aquel momento lo que le molestaba tanto, también era el hecho de que Artemis fuera tan buen líder y no quisiera plantearse la idea, Artemis sería un líder excepcional, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda.

―Bien ―dijo de pronto Darien impaciente ―, ahora que se ha acordado que Artemis será el líder, quiero saber que se hará contra los Black ―exigió precipitadamente.

―De momento solo mantendremos la guardia alta ―dijo Artemis con un fuerte suspiro ―, necesito meditar todo esto ―

―No puede ser ―gruñó Darien con violencia ―, primero los Tsukino y ahora también los Black se salen con la suya ―

―Darien pido paciencia ―dijo con autoridad Artemis ―, respecto a los Tsukino, se negociara una alianza ―añadió levantándose de donde había estado sentado durante toda la reunión, con paso descuidado se dirigió hacia la salida ―. Endymion, quiero que tomes como compañera a la heredera Tsukino ―y tras decir aquello salió de la habitación.

Endymion sonrió sin ganas. Aquella era su venganza por obligarle a tomar el control, pero él no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, de hecho, él mismo lo había considerado como una manera de conseguir la paz.

No importaba quien fuera aquella hembra con la que tendría que comprometerse, de todas maneras él estaba más interesado en su clan que en cualquier otra cosa, y si eso implicaba jurar protección a una hembra, fuera la que fuera, no tenía ningún inconveniente.

.

Cuando Haruka entro en la habitación, intento poner la mejor sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía de buen humor.

Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en las últimas semanas, y a él como líder le correspondía hacer cosas que en muchas ocasiones no eran de su agrado, pero que simplemente se esperaban de él.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que después de lo de Andrew, no estaba en condiciones de ser testarudo, ya había traído demasiado daño a su clan después de proteger a Andrew y a Lita, y aunque no se arrepentía de ello, tampoco deseaba causar más desgracia para los suyos.

―Estoy lista ―la voz suave y tímida de Serenity lo saco por unos momentos de sus pensamientos.

Ella era la razón por la que su conciencia lo había aguijoneado con violencia toda la noche.

Él la miro con atención, demorándose sin pudor en sus bellos ojos azules, los bordes se habían vuelto plateados, lo que solo significaba una cosa; había estado demasiado concentrado en sus deberes que la había descuidado sin ningún reparo, no era la primera vez.

―Estas hambrienta ―reprimió con dulce suavidad, ella le provocaba aquello, siempre había sido así, la dulce Serenity provocaba en él una extraña y también desconocida dulzura.

Ella agacho ligeramente la mirada, negándose a que la mirara a los ojos, estaba avergonzada.

―Estoy bien ―dijo con suavidad al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él, lista para alimentarse.

Haruka no podía perder más el tiempo, se sentó frente a ella en la cama de la rubia y le ofreció su muñeca sin preámbulos.

Ella tomo su brazo con sus pequeñas manos y lo miro un instante, como pidiendo permiso, antes de centrarse en la muñeca. Sus labios cálidos se acercaron lentamente hasta que el sintió el pinchazo.

Comenzó a beber con avidez y Haruka intento dejar su mente en blanco, permitiendo que ella tomara lo que necesitara.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Andrew, su hermano, los observaba sin decir palabra, su apuesto rostro tenía un semblante tan confortable y aliviador que le hacía comprender que no todas sus decisiones eran erróneas.

Andrew era inmensamente feliz, los observaba porque era su deber, pero Haruka estaba seguro de que él deseaba estar con su compañera, Lita.

Pero el protocolo marcaba que debía de haber una persona haciéndoles compañía a la hora de la alimentación y aunque Serenity era su hermana, él respetaba aquellos códigos desde siempre.

Hasta hacia solo unos meses, Andrew había tenido la obligación de alimentar a una hembra al igual que él. Había alimentado a Usagi desde que ella había necesitado ser alimentada, pero eso se había terminado cuando se había vinculado a Mamoru Chiba.

Y lo cierto era que Andrew ahora tenía la obligación y el placer de alimentar a su propia compañera.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, si Usagi fuera un miembro directo de la primera línea de sangre, no habría tenido que recurrir a lo que sabía haría.

Serenity ya había sufrido demasiado en la vida, su padre la había despreciado desde siempre sin ningún reparo, e incluso muerto seguía atormentándola, había sido despreciada y rechazada, y aquello había convertido a Serenity en una hembra tímida y silenciosa.

Pero Haruka iba a ser honesto, le diría la verdad a Serenity, y simplemente la dejaría elegir. Aunque conociendo como conocía a su hermana, ella haría lo que él le pidiera.

.

.

 ** _Con este capítulo concluye de alguna manera la historia de Usagi y Mamoru. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios._**


	10. Capítulo 8 Tregua

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Estoy de vuelta!_**

 ** _Espero que me hayan extrañado un poquito, ahora si me tarde mucho, lo siento jijiji espero no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **Parte II. Promesas…**

.

.

 _Capítulo 8. Tregua._

.

.

Serenity miro al rededor, prestando especial atención a cada pequeño detalle que envolvía todo ahí. Jamás había sido tan consiente como en aquellos momentos de todo el movimiento que envolvía el santuario.

Los encargados del santuario iban y venían con diferentes tareas, ella se detuvo al pie de la escalera, mirando detenidamente todo el alboroto. Y a pesar de que era una noche diferente a todas, sabía que aquel ajetreo era algo usual, aunque jamás hubiera prestado atención como en aquel momento.

Aquella noche era especial, por decirlo de algún modo, era diferente a todas las que había vivido en su hogar, pues aquella noche, conocería a su prometido finalmente.

Lo cierto era que ella se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, su cabeza era un tumulto de emociones, pero el miedo prevalecía con violencia. Su estómago estaba tenso por la anticipación, o tal vez era por la aprensión, de lo único que estaba segura, era de que sentía una extraña opresión en el estómago, casi imposibilitándole respirar con normalidad.

Haruka había sido paciente al explicarle sus planes, la tregua que intentaba establecer al unir ambos clanes, aunque todo parecía que no había sido idea de su hermano precisamente, había sido una petición de Artemis, el nuevo líder del clan Chiba.

Artemis había ofrecido una tregua, y aquello implicaba la unión de los dos clanes. Y para aquello, planeaba hacer valido aquel compromiso que ella había imaginado descartado.

Su hermano y líder le había explicado, e incluso le había asegurado que no la obligaría a nada, simplemente le había pedido que lo intentara, que conociera a Endymion Chiba, el que había sido desde siempre su prometido y después…

Haruka le había asegurado que respetaría su decisión, así tuviera que encontrar un modo diferente para lograr una tregua.

Los clanes querían paz, y ella estaba de acuerdo con ello. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba convencida de que las cosas mejorarían con una tregua y también sabía que aquello tranquilizaría menormente a sus hermanos.

A pesar de eso, se sentía aterrada con la perspectiva de aquello. Aquella noche en especial, en la que conocería por primera vez a un Chiba, y no a cualquier Chiba, precisamente al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días.

La idea hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, aterrada.

Jamás había salido del santuario, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto, entonces había sido el turno de Haruka, su hermano mayor y líder, de velar por la seguridad de todos los que habitaban el santuario, y por supuesto eso incluía que ella debería ser resguardada, recluida en aquel lugar.

Los vampiros eran muy protectores con sus hembras, pero por lo que ella sabía aquello era un poco exagerado, pues recordaba vagamente que su madre jamás había sido precisamente una hembra enclaustrada. Aunque con los últimos acontecimientos, ella ya no estaba segura de que pensar.

Sabia, por palabras de Haruka, que Usagi había sido tomanda como compañera por un hombre Chiba, y aquello a pesar de todo la inquietaba, pues no estaba segura de que hubiera sido la elección de la rubia.

Usagi siempre había sido una hembra independiente, fuerte y resistente, Serenity siempre la había admirado, pues jamás había tenido la fuerza y la independencia que había mirado en la rubia, anteriormente protegida de Andrew.

Y como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, había algo más que la alarmaba y la descomponía al extremo del pánico; primero estaba Lita, la actual compañera de su hermano Andrew, quien era una Chiba, aunque todos proclamaban que era una Tsukino. Ella no sabía cómo tomaría su prometido el verla por ahí.

Bien o mal, su prometido era el hermano mayor de Darien, y Lita había sido por un tiempo la prometida de Darien, hasta que había decidido abandonarlo para fugarse al amanecer con Andrew.

Con un gruñidito se dejó caer al suelo lentamente, estaba asustada y mareada; algo bastante cercano al pánico. Había pensado pasar el día en la biblioteca, su refugio, pero no estaba segura de encontrar consuelo ni siquiera ahí.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, abrazando sus rodillas recargada contra el pasamanos, al pie de la escalera.

―Sabía que esto no era una buena idea ―la voz de Haruka la hizo levantar el rostro con brusquedad ―, pero todos me aconsejaron que debía seguir con ella.

―Está bien Haruka ―dijo Serenity levantándose lentamente, intentando adoptar una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro y convencida de que estaba fallando estrepitosamente ―, yo sé que es tu deber como líder, que siempre harás lo mejor para nosotros ―explicó con una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

―Eso no quiere decir que voy a lanzarte a ti a los lobos ―dijo su hermano con resolución.

―No pienso que lo estés haciendo ―dijo Serenity con el ceño fruncido, no había esperado que Haruka pensara de aquella manera, lo que solo consiguió que su temor aumentara considerablemente. ¿Sería ella una especie de sacrificio para conseguir la paz entre ambos clanes? ―, además dijiste que si decidía no hacerlo, respetarías mi decisión ―agregó suavemente, intentando esconder todo el pánico que la amenazaba.

No era que ella se sintiera capaz de poner a Haruka en aquella situación, sabía que su clan necesitaba aquella unión, pero al menos sentía la necesidad de saber que tenía opciones, aunque fuera incapaz de usarlas.

―Por supuesto que si ―dijo el rubio con dureza ―, si después de esta noche decides que simplemente no puedes o él no te agrada aunque sea un poco, ya veremos cómo solucionar esto. Yo me encargare, lo prometo ―proclamó Haruka con su siempre presente autoritaria seguridad.

―Gracias Haruka ―dijo ella con verdadera gratitud, alejándose de él con lentitud, pero solo un par de pasos después se arrepintió ―. Ahora, quisieras contarme como es él ―pidió con suavidad.

―Tranquilízate por favor ―pidió su hermano con suavidad.

―Es un poco complicado ―confesó ―, jamás pensé que este compromiso se realizaría en algún momento, ha pasado mucho tiempo y jamás lo imagine por lo menos…

―Lo se Serenity ―la interrumpió él con suavidad―. Todo indica que ellos tampoco lo creyeron, pero la circunstancias han hecho que todos se pongan creativos ―explicó con una sonrisa de lado, intentado transmitirle seguridad.

―Está bien Haruka, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo ―aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Podía hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, pondría lo mejor de ella, se negaba rotundamente a fallar de aquella manera a su clan.

―Tal vez esto sea culpa mía ―dijo de pronto Haruka, haciendo que Serenity frunciera el ceño.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó confusa.

―Este miedo que te envuelve justo ahora ―explicó con un gesto en la mano, como restando importancia a sus palabras ―, no debí mantenerte tan alejado del clan, tan encerrada como lo he hecho, pero a veces es difícil cambiar costumbres a las que estas tan arraigado, nuestro padre siempre te trato de esta manera y ahora veo que ha sido un error ―terminó con determinación, más enfocado en ella, mirándola.

Serenity agacho el rostro, no necesitaba aquellas palabras de su hermano, no en aquel momento por lo menos, de sobra había sido consciente de la manera en que su padre la había tratado, su extraña actitud acerca de ella, prácticamente excluyéndola de todo a su al rededor.

Con un fuerte suspiro, saco aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no necesitaba, encima de todo, pensar en sus padres en aquellos momentos.

.

Endymion Chiba puso su sonrisa más amable cuando finalmente llego al recinto de los Tsukino, pero lo cierto era que se sentía sumamente aburrido, las cosas se estaban complicando muchísimo más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

No comprendía porque tenía que armar todo aquel teatro, y aquello era lo que más lo molestaba, la perspectiva de unirse a aquella mujer no le era de mucho agrado en los últimos días. Aunque en un comienzo el mismo había sido la razón de que aquella idea inundara la mente de Artemis, no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en aquello.

Por el bien de su clan estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

No obstante, comprender que tenía que complacer a una hembra, que ni siquiera era aún su compañera lo tenía seriamente desanimado, incluso un poco frustrado.

Además de todo aquello estaba sus hermanos, especialmente Mamoru y Darien. El primero a decir verdad no estaba seguro de que requiriera su atención, era solo que le angustiaba un poco que una hembra tuviera tanto poder sobre su hermano, pero también comenzaba a sospechar que aquel poder era reciproco. Mamoru también tenía poder sobre ella.

Pues Mamoru y Usagi pasaban los días y las noches retozando. Endymion se sentía enfermo con solo recordar el par de veces que había entrado a la habitación sin llamar y se había topado con escena tan íntimas, y no solo era la intimidad física que compartían, había algo mucho más profundo que él no lograba descifrar.

Su hermano se había vuelto sumamente protector con Usagi, y le había exigido no volver a entrar en su habitación sin tocar, pero a veces una costumbre tan arraigada era bastante difícil de erradicar.

Claro estaba que después de la última vez, no creía volver a olvidarlo.

Ahora, él estaba ahí, listo para conocer a su futura compañera, con la que ya no estaba tan entusiasmado de comprometerse. No era que el aspecto de ella le preocupara, sabía que todas las hembras de su especie eran agraciadas de alguna manera, era el hecho de tener que ofrecerle algo que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer.

Él como futuro líder no necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba ser centrado y no llevado por las emociones, así que necesitaba dejárselo bastante claro a ella, no soportaría sus caprichos y mucho menos sus actitudes infantiles. Él no podía darse aquel lujo, no como Mamoru.

Haruka había escogido aquel día, alegando que necesitaba plantearle todo a su hermana antes de que él se presentara ahí a conocerla.

Por qué demonios tenía que tratarla antes de poder hacer el juramento de sangre. Él no comprendía aquella necesidad de desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo. Hubiera estado más que satisfecho de que se acordara una fecha para el pacto, y no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo conocerla ese preciso momento.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien en el recinto de los Chiba, Darien se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, a Endymion le molestaba profundamente tener que estar ahí, complaciendo a una hembra joven que no entendía que sus responsabilidades eran más importantes que sus tontas peticiones.

Porque a pesar de que la petición la había hecho Haruka, casi como una condición, sabía que aquello tenía que ser petición de la hembra.

Endymion con podía comprender si quiera que Haruka, un líder acostumbrado a tomar decisiones se viera pensando en que su hermana y su futuro compañero se conocieran antes de la unión, aquello sonaba ridículo.

Haruka tenía que tener claro que antes que todo estaba la seguridad de sus clanes y si finalmente habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo Artemis y Haruka con aquella unión, aquello debía ser su prioridad.

―Bienvenido Endymion ―la voz de Haruka lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Había entrado en un pequeño recibidor, donde la luz era tenue y para sorpresa Haruka parecía bastante más relajado de lo que lo había visto en los últimos días.

―Hola Haruka ―saludó también él.

―Me alegra que estés aquí justo ahora ―dijo suavemente Haruka ―, por que quisiera cruzar un par de palabras contigo antes de que conozcas a Serenity ―explicó.

―Muy bien ―dijo Endymion a regañadientes ―, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo ―agregó como por casualidad. Había dejado la reunión hasta poco antes del amanecer, con la intención de poder marcharse muy pronto.

―Está bien ―dijo Haruka con una mueca en los labios ―, vamos a la biblioteca ―invitó.

Caminaron lentamente hasta entrar en una pequeña habitación con las paredes recubiertas de madera obscura, y a penas iluminada con una luz tenue, pero era extrañamente reconfortante, llena de estantes y pequeños y elegantes pero reconfortantes sofás.

―Serenity está muy nerviosa ―comenzó Haruka apenas se había acercado a uno de los sofás, se sentó despreocupadamente y lo observo con atención. Endymion no lo imito, siguió de pie, observando ―, sé que tal vez no te importe, pero quisiera que fueras amable con ella. Todos hemos cometido muchos errores con ella y por lo mismo no estoy seguro de que este convencida de esta unión. Ella no ha convivido demasiado con machos ―explicó con cierto tono de culpabilidad ―, para ser más exacto, jamás ha salido del santuario ―

Endymion sintió como su ira comenzaba lentamente. No era culpa suya si todos ellos habían mal criado a la muchacha, sabía que era joven, Haruka lo había repetido ya un par de veces con anterioridad, probablemente igual de joven que Zafiro.

Pero le molestaba profundamente tener que lidiar con una muchacha mimada.

―Haruka yo hubiera preferido que se fijara una fecha para el enlace y ya ―explicó tratando de sonar natural ―, te aseguro que tu hermana será protegida y cuidada como corresponde ―

―No tengo duda de eso ―dijo Haruka con un fuerte suspiro ―, pero necesito que ella este de acuerdo. Necesito saber que ella en verdad quiere hacerlo, sé de sobra que si se lo pido lo hará, pero necesito la certeza de que será medianamente feliz con esa decisión ―

―De que se trata esto Haruka ―dijo molesto finalmente Endymion ―, se supone que el acuerdo está hecho, ella no tiene opción ―agregó con dureza.

Su ira iba en incremento solamente, ya que de pronto no solo era el hecho de tener que hacer un juramente con una chiquilla que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a cuidar y proteger de ella. Pero ahora no solo era eso, ahora también tendría que encargarse de convencerla de que aquello era lo mejor.

―Yo le he dado opción ―dijo Haruka con suavidad encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros ―, no quiero que se sienta atrapada y te pido por favor que lo comprendas y lo aceptes, ella está asustada, yo necesito darle una mínima seguridad ―terminó.

―Has actuado muy mal a hacerle creer que tenía opción ―dijo Endymion con dureza. Al fin de cuentas sabía que aquello era un hecho innegable.

―Es que ella tiene opción ―dijo Haruka suavemente ―, Artemis ha aceptado esto y yo me niego a obligarla a hacer algo que no desea ―

―¡Maldita sea! ―gruñó Endymion, cada vez más molesto.

―Ella es muy dócil Endymion, no tienes por qué molestarte ―agregó rápidamente Haruka pero el pelinegro lo dudo por completo ―, es solo cuestión de que seas suave y comprensivo con ella, te aseguro que aceptara, sabe el bien que hará su enlace a nuestros clanes ―terminó.

―Muy bien ―dijo con un gruñido, nada convencido, pero consciente de que tenía que dar lo mejor de él para que aquello funcionara ―, tratare de tranquilizarla ―señaló Endymion a regañadientes.

―Muy bien ―dijo Haruka complacido ―, espera aquí, pediré que la llamen ―

Endymion suspiro, intentando concentrar su ira cuando Haruka salió de la habitación. No soportaba la idea de tener que lidiar con aquello, tener que convencer a la menor de los Tsukino, como si aquello no fuera lo que ambos clanes necesitaban.

En su mente planeo algo rápido, no le daría opción, le pediría que eligiesen una fecha, lo más pronto posible y después se marcharía, regresaría un par de veces si Haruka se lo exigía pero no pensaba dar nada más, si acaso, apresurar todo.

Camino por la habitación mientras tanto, pensando en las palabras exactas que usaría con la hembra.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta una de las ventanas, donde se podía observar un pequeño jardín, la luz de la luna le daba un aire realmente maravilloso y Endymion se quedó observando el lugar.

Había flores de diferentes colores y especie, y pequeños y bien podados arbustos que conferían al lugar un toque elegante, incluso un poco de misterio. Se perdió por completo, observando detalladamente el jardín, sin lugar a dudas el más hermoso que había observado alguna vez.

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando sintió aquello, la confusión se adueñó de él, jamás había sentido una sensación similar, su cuerpo cosquillo de una manera extraña, como si estuviera avisándole de algo, solo que no era peligro, era algo extrañamente delicado, como si de pronto una necesidad exasperante e incomprensible se adueñara de él.

Estaba tan asombrado por aquella sensación que cuando escucho unas palabras a su espalda se sintió desorientado al no haber notado la presencia de alguien. Sorprendido, giro en redondo, sin siquiera pensar en quien podría ser.

El impacto fue duro. Por un instante no sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones. Una desconcertante sensación se apodero de él todavía con más fuerza, sus instintos gritaron con una ansiedad impropia, adueñándose por completo de él.

La mujer frente a él parecía irradiar luz propia, de una manera tal que por un vago instante se preguntó si no sería una especie de aparición. Pero mirándola más detenidamente estuvo convencido de que no era así.

Definitivamente él no se podía esperar que una aparición fuera tan tremendamente…

No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo, la única palabra que podía razonar en aquellos momentos era pecado, tal vez tentación.

Ella lo miro con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Casi inconscientemente se llevó una mano a sus cabellos aplacando algo inexistente en las perfectas hebras doradas que refulgían gloriosamente por los pequeños dejos plateados, dándole un aspecto casi irreal, sus ojos celestes también estaban manchados con pequeñas vetas plateadas, proporcionándole un aspecto de blanca porcelana a su inmaculada piel.

Definitivamente jamás hubiera esperado que una hembra como aquella viviera ahí.

¿Pero, quien demonios era?

.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando finalmente le fue avisado que bajara a la biblioteca, su prometido deseaba conocerla.

Serenity no comprendió por que la biblioteca, aquel había sido su refugio siempre y suponía que Haruka lo había hecho para darle un poco de confort, pero definitivamente no estaba segura de que eso pasara.

Estaba temblorosa y el miedo se arremolinaba aún dentro de ella.

Bajo por las escaleras con lentitud, sintiéndose de pronto ajena al cuerpo que se movía casi por inercia. Y aunque Haruka le había hablado mucho del hombre al que vería dentro de muy poco, no la había dejado tranquila.

Por el contrario, todo parecía aún más aterrador, por definición los hombres Chiba eran enormes e intimidantes ya, y Haruka le había explicado en pocas palabras que Endymion Chiba era exactamente igual a todos. Un poco osco y también domínate, amante de las normas y las reglas.

Ella llevo sus pensamientos a Lita, era grande para ser una hembra, pero era encantadora, con palabras agradables y una bella sonrisa en todo momento. Solo deseaba que su prometido fuera igual de agradable, por lo menos eso. Pero no tenía demasiada esperanza en que así fuera.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino, se detuvo un instante mirando la puerta de la biblioteca como si esta pudiera abrirse y devorarla por completo. Con más fuerza de la que se creía capaz, aspiro con brusquedad, tratando de infundirse valor, pero en cambio una extraña sensación la rodeo, como una energía que la hacía sentía expuesta de una manera que no comprendió.

Con la confusión haciendo mella en ella y sin posponerlo más, entro lentamente en el salón.

Él estaba de espaldas, miraba atentamente por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Su porte era fuerte, y aunque ella lo había sabido, Serenity sintió su aprensión incrementar. Comparada con él, se sentía pequeñita y diminuta.

Por un pequeño instante, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero su promesa a Haruka la mantuvo quieta, todavía de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

―Buenas noches ―dijo ella suavemente, intentando llamar su atención.

Con pasos vacilantes entro por completo al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Él se giró entonces y ella pudo mirarlo finalmente.

La sensación que la abrazo al momento, fue completamente desconocida para ella, como si la fuerza que emanaba de él la hubiera golpeado, dejándola sin aire, y prácticamente mareada y desprotegida.

Si lo había creído amenazador, de frente era aún más intimidante.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera atormentadora, tan intensos que la dejo atontada todavía más, sus cabellos negros peinados a la moda lo hacían ver arrogante.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul rey, que hacían destacar sus hermosos ojos, por un instante ella estuvo segura de que él era el macho más hermoso que había visto en su vida, aunque lo cierta era que conocía a muy pocos.

―Así que tú eres Serenity ―dijo él dando un par de pasos hacia ella, aunque sus palabras más bien parecieron una esperanzadora pregunta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Su voz autoritaria y demandante a la vez la hicieron dar un respingo, ella solamente atino a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Él se quedó callado observándola con tanta intensidad que ella se sintió aún más mareada, casi asustada por la intensidad de su mirada, por la sensación de que él estaba mirando mucho más que solo su apariencia física.

Ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente contemplándose por largo rato.

Serenity podía sentir una extraña sensación en el aire, era como si de pronto algo extraño se hubiera creado alrededor de ellos, y aunque ella no comprendía lo que ocurría no hizo nada para alejarse de él, simplemente no sabía cómo.

―Haruka me ha dicho… ―se interrumpió él con un pequeño gruñido, parecía extrañamente inquieto, incluso ansioso ―, que estas asustada, y no es mi intención asustarte muchacha, sé que aún eres muy joven ―agregó con gentileza ―, tengo un hermano tan joven como tú ―añadió con el ceño fruncido ―, así que comprendo tu falta de experiencia ―terminó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

―¿Falta de experiencia? ―preguntó Serenity sin pensar, después de lo que le pareció demasiado tiempo, pero no había estado segura de que su voz saliera firme. No estaba segura a que se refería con falta de experiencia.

―En tratar con otros machos ―aclaró él antes de hacer una mueca con los labios. Serenity no comprendió por qué, pero sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el gesto de su boca, lo había hecho parecer más… ¿hermoso?

―Si ―dijo sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió.

―Siéntate, necesito decirte algunas cosas ―la instó señalando con un gesto el sofá frente a él, ignorando sus palabras.

Serenity asintió conforme y se sentó sin decir nada, consciente de que necesitaba sentarse, sus piernas se sentían demasiado débiles para soportarla más tiempo, además, sus nervios estaban aún más desbocados dentro de ella. Él la intimidaba realmente, aunque no estaba segura por cuál de todas las emociones que estaba provocando dentro de ella.

Él no se acercó a ella, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, y ella trato de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en él, aunque aquello era prácticamente imposible, ya que él colmaba la habitación por completo, incluso la hacía sentir acogedora, haciendo que no pudiera mirar a otro lado más que a él.

Después de lo que parecieron varias vueltas por la habitación, él se acercó a ella finalmente, se hinco frente a ella, mirándola directamente en el rostro, como si buscara algo en sus facciones.

Serenity tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus manos para poder controlar la necesidad de pasarlas por su rostro. Aun así no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándole de igual manera, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente, no comprendía por qué pero su presencia comenzaba a marearla realmente, mientras sentía las mejillas ligeramente calientes.

―Eres muy hermosa ―dijo él de pronto, en un susurro extraño, que le erizó la piel por completo, ella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían con más violencia, aquella respuesta de su parte, pareció molestarlo realmente pues frunció el ceño y sus ojos adquirieron un tono extrañamente más obscuro en su rostro―, quiero que estés muy consiente de todo lo que va a pasar ―agregó levantándose con brusquedad, alejándose de ella de una manera extraña, Serenity sintió aquel alejamiento casi físicamente y aquella sensación no le gusto para nada.

―¿Qué va a pasar? ―preguntó confundida, intentado concentrarse en sus palabras. Parecía que había perdido por completo la habilidad de razonar, pues no hacía más que repetir todo lo que él decía.

―Nuestros clanes esperan esta unión con ansias, y ciertamente con todo lo que ha pasado, yo también considero que es lo mejor ―explicó él con rapidez, sin mirarla, le había dado la espalda nuevamente, mirando por la ventana al jardín.

A pesar de eso, Serenity asintió consiente de que él no la miraba, había tenido eso presente en todo momento.

―Lo comprendo ―contestó ella, algo medianamente coherente por primera vez.

―Así que tenemos que darnos prisa ―continuó él con la voz un poco más grave ―, haremos un juramento de sangre. Quiero que tengas la certeza de que tu seguridad no será un problema ―

―¿Un juramento de sangre? ―preguntó sorprendida, había escuchado de él, era un pacto poderoso que generaba un compromiso real e irrevocable, pues implicaba un gran compromiso y era de por vida. Irrompible, excepto por un vínculo.

Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que el juramento era importante, pues imponía un grado de seguridad mucho más sincera, un compromiso honesto.

Por lo que sabía solo había algo más poderoso que un juramente de sangre y era un vínculo de sangre, pero aquellos se formaban solos, en muchas ocasiones con el transcurrir del tiempo, cuando había una unión más íntima y una entrega total entre los compañeros. Pero Serenity había escuchado que había otros, los que eran creados por el destino, quien los unía desde antes de ser creados.

Aquel vínculo significaba no solo complementación total, era tan fuerte que incluso se decía que las parejas no podían permanecer demasiado tiempo alejadas el uno del otro.

Ya no eran usuales en aquellos tiempos y aunque recientemente se había creado uno en el mismo santuario, ella no esperaba ver nada parecido jamás.

Y también recordaba el de sus padres, aquel había sido un compromiso por amor, simplemente, sin juramentos ni vínculos, ellos se habían comprometido por el amor que se habían tenido el uno al otro, solo eso se había necesitado para mantenerlos unidos por siempre.

Con todo aquello, Serenity había comprendido que no solo podía haber vínculos y juramentos, si no también amor entre los de su especie. Algo que por supuesto ella jamás conocería.

A cambio ella y Endymion harían un juramento de sangre.

No estaba segura, Lita y Andrew habían encontrado ese vínculo, uno de amor, sin siquiera buscarlo, era como si sin saberlo se hubieran pertenecido desde siempre y entonces aquel vinculo de sangre se había grabado en sus pieles.

Ella no lo había mirado, simplemente había escuchado las escuetas palabras de Haruka cuando había explicado al clan que no podía devolver a Lita al clan de origen, puesto que un vínculo se había formado entre ella y Andrew.

―Si ―dijo Endymion con suavidad girándose para mirarla nuevamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante la intensidad de su respuesta. Y entonces se acercó a ella nuevamente, sentándose justo a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, él pasó su dedo pulgar acariciando su mejilla, desconcertándola, abrió los ojos sorprendida nuevamente. No comprendía lo que sentía, pero definitivamente le provocaba cierto temor.

Ningún hombre la había tocado jamás de aquella manera, ni sus hermanos, ni siquiera su padre antes de que pasara al olvido.

―Creo… ―se detuvo él con una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero solo un instante después se alejó de ella con cierta violencia.

Serenity no sabía que significaba eso, pero se sentía demasiado mareada por su cercanía como para intentar descubrirlo.

―Piensa una fecha para poder hacer el juramente, te veré otro día y espero una respuesta ―dijo Endymion con superioridad, y tras decir aquello salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Serenity se quedó completamente azorada, todavía sentada en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca. Él había pedido una fecha, pero ella que sabía de fechas, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de sus días al lado de él.

Un hombre que la turbaba y con el que no había sido capaz de cruzar apenas un par de palabras, las cuales habían sido una repetición de las de él.

Se levantó de un salto y sin pensar en lo que hacía corrió a su habitación. Sintió sus mejillas extrañamente calientes mientras lo recordaba con perfecta claridad, y no comprendía por qué pero estaba asustada, pero sobre todo ansiosa, ¿de qué? No lo sabía.

.

.

 ** _Bueno finalmente Endymion y Serenity entran a escena. Que le has parecido su encuentro?_**

 ** _Bueno, espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	11. Capítulo 9 Revelaciones

**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Les traigo un nuevo cap, un poquito ligero, aunque también Endymion va comprendiendo un poco la magnitud de lo que siente. Espero que les guste_**

.

.

 _Capítulo 9. Revelaciones._

.

.

Aquella noche, como raramente pasaba en el recinto, todos los Chiba que residían ahí, se habían reunido para cenar, todos a excepción de Darien, quien Artemis vio con disgusto que no estaba para la cena nuevamente.

Darien comenzaba a preocuparle seriamente, no solo porque temía que se metiera en problemas, sino también porque le preocupaba el hecho de que arruinara sus planes de tregua con los Tsukino.

El clan necesitaba aquello; un aliado incondicional. Y estaba convencido de que los Tsukino eran los indicados.

Era bastante consciente de que con todo lo que había pasado, varios miembros del clan no confiaban en los Tsukino, en especial Darien. Pero Artemis conocía demasiado bien el poder de los lazos para justificar el actuar de Andrew y de Lita, así que si, él estaba dispuesto a obviar aquello con tal de conseguir aquella alianza.

Además de todo, con la unión de Lita y Andrew, de Usagi y Mamoru y próximamente Endymion y Serenity los lazos entre los ambos clanes serían más fuertes que nunca y aquello sería un beneficio innegable para ambos clanes, justo lo que estaban necesitando.

―¿Alguien sabe dónde está Darien? ―preguntó Artemis con un gruñido.

―No ―fue la escueta respuesta de Zafiro, quien se encontraba a su derecha. Endymion que estaba a su izquierda, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras aquella extraña expresión seguía dibujada en sus facciones cinceladas.

No comprendía lo que le ocurría a Endymion, pero lo cierto era que había estado aún más reservado de lo usual. Parecía pensativo y un poco renuente también.

―Endymion ―Artemis llamó mientras la cena era cérvida ―, ¿has concretado ya una fecha? ―preguntó sin entrar en detalles, Endymion sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando.

Sabía que Endymion había conocido a la hembra, no de labios de él, por supuesto, simplemente le había avisado aquel día de su visita al recinto de los Tsukino, pero después, al volver, no había hablado nada al respecto, ni siquiera había mencionado nada acerca de aquella entrevista.

Y todo lo que sabía era a manos de Haruka; ambos se habían conocido ya, y por palabras del líder Tsukino la muchacha parecía asustada con Endymion, lo que no era bueno, por supuesto. Pero Artemis tenía esperanza que a pesar de eso, la unión se concretara pronto.

―No, todavía no ―contestó Endymion sin más, su mirada perdida en el plato frente a él.

Aquello extraño a Artemis, consciente de que Endymion había estado ansioso por esa alianza, pues aquella unión con el clan Tsukino significaría una enorme ventaja contra los Black, quienes se habían vuelto indiscutiblemente un posible problema. Y Endymion estaba al tanto de aquello.

―¿Estas esperando algo en específico? ―preguntó como cualquier cosa, mientras él también fingía concentrarse en los alimentos frente a él.

―No ―dijo Endymion con dureza ―. Mañana la visitare nuevamente y quedara programada una fecha ―aseguró sin más nuevamente, para acto seguido comenzar a comer, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Artemis supo que algo extraño estaba pasando con Endymion y aquello lo disgusto intensamente, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas de los que ocuparse con Darien como para agregarle uno más.

Pero a pesar de eso, no dijo más, simplemente se dedicó a observar a Endymion un instante, quien estuvo silencioso en todo momento y lanzaba vagas miradas de vez en cuando a Usagi y Mamoru, quienes llamaban la atención de sobre manera.

El clan había aceptado relativamente bien a Usagi, aunque Artemis había hecho varias concesiones, por llamarlo de algún modo, a algunos miembros del clan, relegándolos a vivir en los recintos aledaños.

El recinto principal había quedado habitado exclusivamente por la primera línea de sangre, los Chiba, y algunos miembros de la segunda línea, los Kou y algunos Hino y Kino, estos eran pocos ya que la mayoría se había instalado desde hacía mucho en las zonas aledañas, el recinto solo contaban ya con los más jóvenes. Y todo eran machos solos.

El recinto de Metz, ubicado solo a algunos metros del recinto principal, era un lugar especial para los machos solos que pertenecían a las demás líneas de sangre, quienes estaban dispuestos a luchar, de alguna manera, eran los guerreros del clan y se reunían cuando algún hecho importante lo requería, como había pasado en ocasiones pasadas.

Poco después de la cena, comenzaron a disiparse rápidamente los pocos miembros, dispuestos a realizar sus diversas actividades mientras la noche aún prevalecía, hasta que finalmente simplemente se quedó Mamoru y Endymion, incluso Usagi se había disculpado y retirado.

Artemis se levantó, se despidió de los hermanos y salió del comedor también.

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando Artemis paso por uno de los salones, uno pequeño donde había una enorme televisión, aquel lugar había servido para los Chiba cuando eran más pequeños, habían conversado y reído ahí, todo por insistencia de su madre.

La voz de Endymion llamo su atención, sorprendido por que estuviera en aquel lugar, dio un par de pasos acercándose, pero las siguientes palabras de Mamoru lo detuvieron.

―¿Quieres decir que te has vinculado a una hembra?―preguntó sorprendido Mamoru. La sopresa golpeo fuertemente a Artemis, pues aquello sí que era un contratiempo.

―Claro que no, idiota ―dijo molesto Endymion ―, ni siquiera sé si aquello se le pueda llamar vinculo o de ninguna otra forma, es solo que ella es… extraña―agregó pensativo, con cierta reticencia.

―Usagi hizo algo extraño en mi ―dijo con una sonrisa Mamoru, con la satisfacción saliendo en su tono de voz.

―No creo que lo comprendas ―expresó exasperado Endymion ―, es algo que no esperaba, un impacto inapropiado, una sensación de… ―se quedó callado, dejando las palabras al aire.

―Tal vez ella sea la elegida para ti Endymion, como mi Usagi es para mí ―opinó Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Aquello preocupo seriamente a Artemis, pues aunque en un principio lo deseo, no hubiera esperado aquello, no cuando había deseado un enlace con la heredera Tsukino. Era extraño como después de tantas décadas de no haber aparecido ningún lazo, de pronto los lazos comenzaban a formarse solos. El destino tenía una manera muy extraña de actuar.

―No es lo mismo ―exclamó Endymion impaciente ―, a mí no me agrado lo que sentí cuando la mire por primera vez, fue muy extraño y por supuesto que no es un lazo de ninguna manera ―gruñó.

Mamoru exploto en una sonora carcajada, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de su hermano.

―A mí me fascino ―dijo con regocijo Mamoru ―, pero vamos, cada uno es diferente. Ahora dime ¿Quién es la hembra en cuestión? ―

Artemis cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

―No la conoces ―dijo sin más Endymion, levantándose con pereza de su lugar.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Artemis dio un paso al frente consciente de que sería descubierto si Endymion trataba de salir de la habitación.

―Qué bueno que te veo Endymion ―Artemis fingió sorpresa por encontrarlos ahí, y Endymion se tensó por completo, desconfiado ―. Quería informarte que he hablado con Haruka, le he avisado que mañana le visitaremos ―informó poco convencido. Ya no tan seguro de querer obligar a Endymion a aquel enlace ―, tengo mis reservas en lo que se refiera a los Black y cuando esto quede acordado será más fácil para todos.

Endymion asintió frunciendo el ceño, pero antes de salir de la habitación volvió a asentir, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Artemis no estaba muy seguro de su actuar. Siempre había deseado amor para sus sobrinos y ciertamente estaba bastante satisfecho con saber que Mamoru lo había encontrado, mucho más que eso, había encontrado a su compañera ideal. El problema radicaba en que si Endymion también lo encontraba, ¿Quién demonios desposaría a la heredera Tsukino?

.

La luna llena se alzaba radiantemente en el firmamento, dando al pequeño jardín un aire majestuoso. Serenity inhaló profundamente intentando llenar sus sentidos de las perfectas y suaves aromas que perfumaban el ambiente.

Los últimos días su mente no colaboraba a decir verdad, estaba muchísimo más tranquila después de que Endymion no había regresado en casi dos semanas, y con el paso de los días se había ido tranquilizando considerablemente.

Aunque si era honesta con ella misma, una pequeña punzada de decepción la recorría, aún no comprendía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente decepcionada, incluso aburrida en los últimos días.

Su hermano Haruka no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, y ella no había tenido el valor de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

¿Acaso Endymion se había arrepentido después de conocerla?

No era que aquello no le diera tranquilidad, hasta cierto punto.

Porque definitivamente ella no sabía si algún día podría haberse acostumbrado a él y a su personalidad tan avasalladora, era simplemente que él era demasiado… hermoso, tal vez no era la palabra para describirlo, porque aunque era en extremo bello, su porte tan intimidante no dejaba lugar para aquella palabra, para ella bello y hermoso siempre había sido para algo tranquilo, apacible. Pero él era hermoso… con un toque de fuerza y superioridad.

No estaba segura, solo sabía que la decepción no la dejaba tranquila en los últimos días, y por extraño que pareciera deseaba volver a verlo, aunque solo fuera un instante, para asegurarse que no era ni hermoso ni bello, para convencerse de que estaba equivocada.

Tenía la loca idea de que quizá, si lo volvía a ver, se diera cuenta de que no era para nada como le había parecido aquella primera vez que lo había mirado.

Pasó gran parte de la noche ahí, observando las flores, disfrutando del aroma. Había estado tentada un par de veces en correr a la biblioteca, pero no había tenido el valor, tenía miedo de imaginarlo ahí, mirando por la ventana nuevamente. O tal vez era miedo a no mirarle ahí, no estaba segura.

Finalmente, cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte, ella entro al santuario, dirigiéndose sin pensar a su habitación, como cada noche.

Se sentó en el elegante tocador, comenzando a cepillar sus cabellos cuando Luna entro con una sonrisa en los labios y movimientos rápidos. Luna era sí, siempre moviéndose por todos lados, siempre ocupada con alguna nueva tarea autoimpuesta.

Serenity sabía que era normal, Luna se encargaba del santuario y manejaba que todo estuviera ordenado y a tiempo, y también sabía que si aún cuidaba de ella era meramente por el cariño que le tenía, porque Luna apenas si tenía tiempo de nada.

―Pareces preocupada ―dijo Luna sin si quiera mirarla, estaba sacando un camisón de la cómoda.

―¿Crees que si aquel enlace con los Chiba no se hace, signifique el fin de los Tsukino? ―preguntó sin mirarla, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

―Claro que no ―dijo la mujer con dureza ―, tu hermano encontrara una forma de solucionar todo. ¡Siempre lo hace! ―

Serenity estuvo tentada a decirle que no podía arreglar lo que ella estaba sintiendo, mucho menos explicar por qué comenzaba a sentirse de aquella manera, pero en cambio dijo.

―Tienes razón ―indicó ella con un fuerte suspiro. Sabía que el clan Tsukino era bastante pequeño, mucho más que los Chiba y los Black, solo que aquel asunto aún era desconocido por los demás clanes, sabía que de ser así, hacía mucho que habrían intentado terminar con ellos. Y a pesar de saber todo aquello, no era precisamente eso lo que la tenía expectante e inquieta.

―¿Comienzas a sentir curiosidad por los machos? ―preguntó de pronto Luna, girando el rostro para mirarla finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente―, porque si es así, puedo traerte a Jedeite, el respondería a tus preguntas si tienes pudor de hacerlo con tus hermanos.

Luna le ofrecía respuesta de uno de los mozos de más confianza del santuario, Jedeite compartía tareas con Luna, él se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden junto con Luna.

Había mozas y mozos, en su mayoría humanos que trabajaban y realizaban diversas actividades en el santuario. Haruka se había encargado de dar refugio a quienes lo habían necesitado, pero a cambio jamás podrían salir del santuario. A pesar de eso, ella sabía que ellos vivían felices ahí, sirviendo y en ocasiones, también alimentando a los de su especie.

―No Luna ―dijo en un susurro, completamente avergonzada ante la sugerencia de Luna. Y ciertamente ella no tenía curiosidad por los machos.

―Pareces ansiosa desde que conociste a ese macho ―señaló Luna con un respingo mientras regresaba a su labor, que en aquellos momentos era acomodar la cama para que ella se acostara dentro.

―No lo estoy ―mintió con poca convicción mientras se desnudaba lentamente frente a Luna, al quedar completamente desnuda a excepción de las pequeñas bragas, se metió dentro del pulcro camisón que ella le ofrecía, para después meterse dentro de la cama.

Luna se despidió solo unos segundos después y ella aun tardo largo rato en poder conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por él, demorándose largo rato en sus bellos ojos zafiros y en la extraña sensación que había sentido al mirarlo por primera vez. Después de todo, tal vez Luna no estaba tan errada, ella si sentía curiosidad, aunque solo fuera de un macho en especial.

.

Cuando Endymion y Artemis salieron del recinto era cerca de la media noche. Endymion se sentía sumamente inquieto, pues temía lo que sentiría al volver a ver a la menor de los Tsukino. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a preguntarse si no estaría equivocado, si no habría visto cosas donde no las había.

Las palabras de Mamoru todavía revoloteaban en su mente, él estaba convencido de que no, su hermano no podía tener razón, no había gozo en lo que la hembra había provocado en él, por el contrario, se había sentido extraño, inquieto.

Además de todo, él no se podía imaginarse de aquel modo, no podía dar todo por una hembra como Mamoru lo venía haciendo en los últimos días. Si, su hermano era feliz pero por que había algo mutuo, aquello que compartían era extraño, un complemente perfecto.

Pero lo que él había sentido no tenía nada que ver con aquello, era diferente. No iba a negarlo, la hembra era sumamente hermosa, y había mucho más, su porte y su faz eran perfectos, tan perfectos como él jamás había visto en una hembra.

De pronto una certeza se adueñó de él, después de todo no supondría un gran sacrifico tomarla como su compañera. Ella era hermosa y si lograba definir lo que había sentido cuando la había mirado por primera vez, se sentiría mejor, y podría manejarlo adecuadamente.

.

Serenity suspiro con pesar, nuevamente huyendo, se reprendió, pues no había tenido el valor de entrar a la biblioteca una vez más. No comprendía con exactitud el motivo.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que todo lo que había sentido era simplemente producto de su fértil imaginación, que él no había sido tan impresionante y que ella no había sentido todo aquello.

Se dijo que había sido simplemente producto de su mente ansiosa.

Se recargo contra una de las columnas de jardín, las luces habían sido encendidas, aquel día estaba ligeramente nublado y la luna ni las estrellas habían hecho su aparición. Con un fuerte suspiro cerro los ojos y entonces aquella sensación la invadió.

Inmediatamente se sintió inquieta, y se preguntó si estaba enloqueciendo, porque se sentía así nuevamente, había llegado a pensar que aquella sensación también había sido producto de su imaginación y ahora, ahí estaba, más fuerte incluso.

Trago saliva y se negó a abrir los ojos, intentando escuchar si había alguien cerca pero el martillar furioso de su corazón se lo impedía por completo. Finalmente se dio por vencida mientras giraba sobre el balaustre, sin despegar su espalda de la fría columna.

A penas si había girado hacia el otro lado cuando lo sintió, era algo extrañamente claro, como si su presencia física se impusiera incluso a sus sentidos. La convicción de que se trataba de él la llevo a abrir los ojos furiosamente, y entonces se encontró de frente con él, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración contra ella.

Serenity se sintió mareada de inmediato, mientras seguía sintiendo su aliento contra ella. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiro con fuerza, sintiendo como sus piernas se debilitaban por la cercanía, entonces por un loco instante tuvo el deseo de romper aquel pequeño tramo que los separaba y arrojarse contra su pecho, refugiarse en él.

Ante sus extraños pensamientos, Serenity abrió los ojos con brusquedad, intentando desterrarlos de su mente, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y se dio cuenta de que se habían obscurecido ligeramente

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de apartar los ojos de los del otro. Serenity dejó de respirar, sus miradas conectándose de una manera extraña, la hacían desear y a la vez la aterraban.

Paso largo rato sin poder apartar sus ojos de los brillantes zafiros de Endymion, y él tampoco parecía hacer nada para romper aquel extraño lazo que se había establecido momentáneamente.

―Serenity… ―susurró él, con una voz suave, ronca e incluso un poco ausente, como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces ocurrió, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, Serenity no sabía quién de los dos había roto el espacio que los separaba, pero de pronto estaban casi labios contra labios.

Ella podía sentir aún más de cerca su respirar y en ese instante Endymion movió sus labios con suavidad haciendo que el contacto fuera inevitable, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió ante el pequeño rose.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo, el sonido estridente los hizo perder aquel contacto y Serenity respiro con brusquedad, recargándose por completo en la columna en un intento de recuperarse, las piernas le fallaban y por un breve instante pensó que caería al suelo.

―¡Serenity! ―el grito precedente de más allá no cabía duda a quien pertenecía, era Haruka ―, te quiero en tu habitación ahora mismo ―gritó a penas se acercaba a ellos ―. Endymion ve con ella por favor, cuida de ella ―agregó sin mirarla.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo? ―preguntó Endymion con la voz dura, la desconfianza deslizándose por el tono de su voz ―. ¿Dónde está Artemis? ―

―Artemis está en la biblioteca, está a salvo ―dijo Haruka con aprensión antes de agregar ―. Ha saltado una alarma, parece que hay un intruso en el santuario ―explicó ―, por favor acompaña a Serenity, esperen en su habitación, ahí estarán seguros ―agregó dando media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

―Vamos ―ordenó Endymion sujetándola con dureza de un brazo, instándola a avanzar.

Serenity sintió su cuerpo calentarse extrañamente ante el contacto y se estremeció con fuerza, se sentía mareada y ligeramente sofocada, Endymion seguía intimidándola de una manera que no comprendía.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, habían llegado a su habitación en un instante.

Cuando entraron, y sin siquiera pensarlo, activo el sistema de seguridad, Haruka no le perdonaría si no lo usaba. Y aunque sabía que podría desconectarlo en cualquier momento se sintió turbada al encontrarse encerrada con Endymion, los dos solos en la misma habitación.

―¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? ―preguntó él con desconfianza, mientras miraba como los gruesos y obscuros paneles cubrían las dos pequeñas ventanas y las cerraduras de la puerta se accionaban con un pequeño clip.

―Un sistema de seguridad que Haruka ha instalado en mi habitación ―explicó suavemente, sintiéndose aún más turbada ―, él es… algo sobreprotector ―terminó mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban con violencia. Tenía deseos de dejarlo ahí solo, en la pequeña pieza y refugiarse ella misma en su habitación, lejos de su mirada, lejos de su presencia tan inquietante.

―Todo esto me parece demasiado extraño, necesito ir con Artemis ―dijo él con el semblante serio y también pensativo ―, parecería todo muy premeditado, exijo ver a Artemis ―agregó molesto.

―¿Qué… que quiere decir con aquello? ―preguntó sorprendida ―. Su líder se encuentra a salvo, Haruka jamás permitiría que algo le pasara ―agregó ella con suavidad.

Se habían instalado en la salita que llevaba a la recamara, ella no se atrevería a llevarle hasta donde estaba su lecho, pero aquel lugar, a pesar de ser pequeño era acogedor, contaba con un par de cómodos sofás y una mesita de té.

―Me han encerrado aquí contigo por algún motivo, y más te vale que no tenga un motivo oculto o va a pesarte ―gruñó con suavidad, con la advertencia en sus palabras.

Serenity dio un par de pasos atrás, asustada de pronto, la violencia y la desconfianza en él estaban justificadas pero a pesar de eso, ella se sintió temerosa de ser la receptora de aquella ira.

―No entiendo por qué tendría que existir un motivo oculto ―dijo ella en un susurró, deseando nuevamente correr hasta la siguiente pieza y encerrarse para siempre.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gruñó él comenzando a dar de vueltas por la pequeña salita.

Serenity comenzó a sentirse nuevamente afligida, su cercanía la tenía sumamente nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada.

―Parece que alguien extraño ha entrado al santuario ―explicó ella poco después, intentando hablar con normalidad, pero su voz salía extraña, casi ronca y sofocada ―, usualmente siempre se trata de humanos que piensan que pueden encontrar algo de valor, pero a Haruka no le gusta exponer la seguridad de nadie en el santuario ―explicó.

―¿Esto ocurre con regularidad? ―preguntó con un gruñido, sentándose finalmente en uno de los sofás.

―No tanta ―contesto ella vagamente, pero lo cierto era que Haruka era en excesivo desconfiado cando se trataba de la seguridad del templo. Había un sistema de alarma que cuidaba de todo el santuario y ciertas habitaciones, como la suya, contaban con sistema de cierre que la hermetizaba por completo.

―¿Y qué significa todo esto? ¿En qué momento podremos salir de aquí? ―preguntó él con un gruñido, a pesar de que estaba sentado en aquel sofá e incluso su porte parecía relajado, algo le decía a ella que él se encontraba inquieto.

―Le aseguro que está a salvo aquí ―dijo Serenity con un susurro, sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos ―. En el momento que lo desee podemos salir, aunque Haruka tal vez se moleste ―explicó.

Endymion se agacho ligeramente, acercándose un poco a ella. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada más.

Aquella sensación la volvió a aturdir, sus miradas no podían separarse, ni siquiera alejarse. La debilidad la rodeo nuevamente y agradeció haberse arrodillado frente a él.

La sensación era avasalladora, poderosa, como si alguna fuerza desconocida no les permitirá alejar su mirada del otro.

De pronto, para su total sorpresa, él paso sus dedos por la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando suavemente, hasta que finalmente su mano se quedó quieta ahuecando su mejilla. Serenity comenzó a marearse con más fuerza, no sabía cómo había pasado pero él estaba demasiado cerca, ella podía sentir su aliento contra su rostro aturdiéndola.

De pronto el suave ruido de los paneles abriéndose los sobresalto, haciendo que Endymion se alejaran con brusquedad de ella, dejándola aturdida en el suelo aún, y justo en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Haruka, quien entro con pasos seguros y firmes.

―Siento todo esto ―dijo mirándolos a ambos con el ceño fruncido ―, puedes salir cuando gustes Endymion ―agregó ―, todo está solucionado. Artemis te espera en la biblioteca ―agregó mirándola a ella ―. ¿Serenity, estás bien? ―preguntó con la ansiedad haciendo estragos en su voz.

―Si ―susurró Serenity, avergonzándose a más no poder cuando escuchó su voz salir como un gemido.

―¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ―preguntó con un gruñido Endymion, levantándose con agilidad, alejándose de ella. Serenity supo que no tenía caso intentar levantarse, no si no deseaba avergonzarse aún más.

―Alguien ha entrado en el santuario, no hemos dado con él, parece que la alarma lo asusto y ha huido ―explicó Haruka, acercándose finalmente a ella. La tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantar con gentileza.

―¿Qué clase de seguridad tienes en este lugar? ―gruñó Endymion acercándose rápidamente a la salida de la habitación.

―Te aseguro que tomare las medidas necesarias ―dijo Haruka con un gruñido, molesto de que Endymion le reprochara sus decisiones.

En ese instante Endymion salió de la habitación, con pasos apresurados.

―¿Te ha hecho algo? ―preguntó Haruka en un susurro, su ceño aún fruncido.

―No ―dijo ella con suavidad ―, estábamos… conversando ―mintió con poca convicción, pero no tenía palabras para explicar a su hermano mayor lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía, como iba a darle un nombre.

.

Endymion camino con pasos enérgicos, alejándose con rapidez de la habitación de Serenity, aun no comprendía por que aquella muchacha le turbaba de aquella manera tan intensa, pero por supuesto, no le gustaba.

Necesitaba tener control y lo necesitaba con desesperación, que clase de líder seria si no podía concentrarse y actuar cuando se perdía en aquellos ojos azules.

Fue directo a donde se encontraba Artemis, afortunadamente había mirado la casa con atención las veces que había estado ahí, porque no habría soportado esperar a que Haruka saliera de la habitación. Pero entonces, a pesar de que ya había estado en aquella habitación, se siento extraño cuando entro, como si de pronto supiera que era ahí, precisamente en aquel lugar, donde Serenity deseaba estar.

Frunció el ceño confundido, no podía ser normal sentir todo aquello, incluso había sabido donde estaba ella desde que había entrado en el santuario, su instinto lo había llevado a ella. No debería reconocerla con aquella facilidad, por supuesto que no, la había mirado dos veces y prácticamente no habían hablado de nada.

Como demonios…

―Endymion ―la voz de Artemis lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto el rostro y se topó de frente con la mirada de su líder, quien frunció el ceño al mirarlo a los ojos ―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó aún con el ceño fruncido.

Y Endymion se preguntó que expresión tendría para que Artemis pareciera preocupado. Entonces recordó la expresión de Serenity justo antes de salir de su habitación, había parecido vulnerable, inquieta y atontada.

Frunciendo el ceño se preguntó si ella también era capaz de sentir lo que él sentía cada vez que la miraba o que estaba cerca de ella.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Endymion con la voz extrañamente ronca, sin poder comprender nada aún y con aquella pregunta rondando su cabeza ―, creo que es momento de marcharnos ―agregó. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

―Claro, ya lo había pensado ―dijo Artemis dando un par de pasos, saliendo de la biblioteca, camino con pasos seguros, Endymion siguiendo su estela, hasta que finalmente estuvieron rumbo al recinto de los Chiba.

Endymion manejaba, pero sus pensamientos eran un completo caos, él necesitaba ser centrado, frio y capaz de poder concentrarse cuando estaba con ella. Y necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de las cosas fluyeran como él deseaba.

―¿Has acordado una fecha ya con Serenity? ―preguntó Artemis sacándolo de sus pensamientos justo cuando iban llegando al recinto.

―No, con todo lo que ha pasado no tuve la oportunidad ―explicó Endymion. Y realmente no estaba seguro de haber podido hacerlo aunque no hubiera pasado aquello ―. Mañana volveré nuevamente ―agregó en un intento de parecer seguro. Sentía a Artemis inquieto y no quería darle motivos para que se diera cuenta de su reciente descubierta debilidad.

La incredibilidad lo tomo por sorpresa; eso era ella, ¿una debilidad? Negó con la cabeza, él no podía darse aquel lujo, tenía que manejar aquello rápidamente.

Artemis hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo, Endymion no había acordado nada porque simplemente no lo deseaba.

Endymion era demasiado firme cuando tomaba una decisión, y si realmente quisiera aquella unión por el bien del clan, habría apresurado las cosas, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que así era.

Con una pequeña mueca tomo una decisión, tenía que actuar con rapidez, porque simplemente necesitaba que aquello ocurriera pronto, lo más pronto posible.

.

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _No olviden que espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios_**

 ** _Besos!_**


End file.
